Reencontro
by ISABELLA CRUELA CULLEN
Summary: Você perdoaria o homem que te traiu e a fez perder seu filho? Você ainda o amaria depois de tudo que ele te fez? Depois de tanto tempo Edward esta de volta, e quer perdao, reconquistar seu amor. Mas sera que ela esta disposta a perdoar e recomeçar?
1. Chapter 1

Eu já tinha me olhado no espelho mais de mil vezes, mas eu queria ter certeza de que estava tudo certo. O vestido azul de alça que eu e Alice escolhemos tinha ficado realmente muito bonito no meu corpo e as sandálias de salto tinham ressaltado minhas leves curvas. A maquiagem estava leve e me dava apenas um ar de saudável. Gostava da simplicidade e Alice por mais que tentasse me mudar não conseguia.

– Bella desce! Já estão todos lá e Alice não quer mais esperar!

– Já vou pai! – olhei ao redor peguei minha bolsa com meu celular e pequeno kit para retocar a maquiagem depois de alguns beijos que com certeza daria em Edward e desci as escadas com cuidado, não era conhecida pelo meu equilíbrio e não queria passar a noite no hospital, além do mais Alice não me perdoaria.

Meus pai estavam animados com o noivado, conversavam no caminho da mansão dos Cullens e eu ia pensando quando Edward me faria sua esposa, nos já estávamos noivos a um tempo, na verdade um ano e eu realmente achava que era só questão de pegar o diploma e correr para Las Vegas. Eu e ele já estávamos no final de nossos cursos. Eu estava me formando em Enfermagem e ele em medicina, e diga-se por passagem eu tinha o anel do médico mais lindo de todo aquele hospital. Foi assim que nos aproximamos, fazendo algumas aulas juntos... depois a residência dele caiu no hospital em que fazia estágio então foi tudo muito rápido e intenso. Eu o amei assim que o vi e ele correspondeu até hoje não sei porque, não era tão bonita e nem tão chamativa quanto aquelas meninas que faziam faculdade com ele, mas ele me escolheu e para acabar com minha insegurança ele me deu o anel de sua avó. É claro que meus pais e os pais dele amaram a idéia de nos casar e já faziam planos, mas eu queria ir com calma. Edward estava interessado numa especialização no Canadá e eu não queria atrapalhar seus planos, poderíamos muito bem agüentar um pouco. E ele seria sempre o meu amor, o meu Edward e eu sabia que onde ele estivesse ali estaria a minha a minha morada... o meu coração.

Chegamos a mansão e já na estrada Alice dava o ar da graça com a entrada cheia de pequenas luzes que iluminavam lindamente toda a entrada, dava um ar romântico e acolhedor. Minha irmã ia deixar essa família menos rica rapidinho. Tinha manobrista para os carros dos amigos da família e a casa estava mais arrumada que o normal, flores por todos os lados e um aroma delicioso invadia nossos narizes deixando-nos ainda mais no clima romance.

– Renné acho que ela exagerou dessa vez. – meu pai comentou.

– Nada... Esme deu foi corda para nossa menina.

Sorri com aquilo, deu mesmo. Elas passaram horas preparando um noivado para apenas cinqüenta pessoas como se fosse um casamento para duzentas. Tudo tinha que estar perfeito, tudo tinha que ser inspecionado várias vezes. O noivado ia acontecer no jardim da parte de trás da casa e quando chegamos vi que só faltavamos nós mesmo. Alice veio correndo com seu vestido de renda lilás, linda como sempre.

– Até que fim! Pensei que chegariam para o casamento.

Meu pai olhou de cara feia para ela.

– Alice isso me parece um casamento! Que exagero!

– Ah pai! É só uma festinha! – ela pulou e fez bico, pronto... meu pai não resistiu.

– Parabéns! Vocês merecem o melhor sempre! – eu a abracei e minha mãe também. Ela já estava com lágrimas nos olhos e ele ainda nem tinha feito o pedido. Como assim minha mãe já ia começar a nos envergonhar?

Avistei Rose e fui até ela e Emmett. Os dois pareciam dois coelhos de vez enquando, torcia para que eles não fizessem nenhuma vergonha.

– Bella! Esta linda! – Rose me abraçou.

– Olha quem fala! Nesse vestido vermelho não sei como Emmett ainda não te arrastou para algum lugar escuro.

– Hum... ele tentou!

E rimos muito enquanto Emmett saiu para pegar algumas bebidas.

– Viu Edward? Não o vi até agora.

– Bom... ainda não. Ele deve estar se arrumando no quarto. Jasper também disse que não o viu.

Estranho ele não tinha esse costume de se atrasar.

– Bom Rose acho que vou fazer uma visita ao quarto do senhor Edward Cullen.

Começamos a rir, mas eu sabia muito bem que devido a presença dos meus pais ali eu não conseguiria fazer nada com medo de alguém subir e nos vir. Peguei a bebida com Emmett e fui caminhando pelo jardim lentamente. Alice me deu um susto chegando por trás sem fazer barulho.

– Bella!

– Oi. Está feliz?

– Muito. Vai contar hoje para ele?

–Sim... estou nervosa... sei lá..

– Ele vai amar! Um filho Bella! Quem diria!

– Inacreditável não?

Estava me lembrando de pegar o resultado e ficar sentada com Alice na porta da clínica e com vontade de fazer tudo. Gritar, sair correndo, chorar e ligar imediatamente para Edward. Mas então Alice teve a idéia de contar na festa e eu resisti durante uma semana. Ele nem desconfiou!

– Ele vai gostar Bella, ele não quer ser Pediatra? Imagina ter seu próprio filho? Ele vai querer casar semana que vem!

E rimos juntas e depois que Jasper veio reivindicar sua linda noiva eu voltei ao plano original: procurar Edward. Entrei na casa que estava fazia a não ser por alguns empregados empenhados em seu trabalho e subi a s escadas. O quarto dele era um dos últimos e eu assim que cheguei a porta estava um pouco aberta e ouvi barulho... barulho? Eram gemidos... será que alguém entrou e estava transando no quarto dele? Abri um pouco a porta e vi aquilo que nem em meus pesadelos imaginei. Edward com Victória.

– Isso... vai.. agora fica de quatro vagabunda porque eu sei que você é uma cachorra!

E ela obedece prontamente.

– Ai.. mais forte! Forte!

– Toma! – ele dá um investida forte fazendo ela gemer mais.

Me sinto enjoada com a cena, fico tonta. Me seguro na parede e ele me vê.

– Bella! O ..

Victória tenta se cobrir, mas não esconde um sorriso de satisfação. Edward coloca uma calça e vem até mim, um pouco nervoso... um pouco confuso.

– Bella...

– Não encosta em mim!

O enjôo aumenta, preciso encontrar um banheiro, mas um dor começa e eu preciso de Alice, preciso sair de perto dele. Dou as costa para ele segura meu braço.

– Bella precisamos conversar.

– Não... – a dor de novo, um pouco mais forte.

– Bella o que foi? O que está sentindo?

Sinto vontade de me encolher de tanta dor e olho para o corredor pensando em chamar Alice.

– Preciso de Alice... Ed.. – uma outra dor.

– O que você tem?

Alice sobe as escadas de mãos dadas com Jasper. Os dois vêem a cena e correm e dou graças a Deus que ela está ali. E assim que seus olhos olham os meus eu quase sussurro

– Me tira daqui.

– Bella.. o que..

Nessa hora Vitória sai do quarto ajeitando o vestido e eu estou no chão com Alice e Jasper nervoso, Edward fica do meu lado, mas acho que isso só me faz ficar pior.

– Bella o que houve? O que está sentindo?

– Alice... o bebê... me leva para o hospital.

Edward fica branco e eu não tenho coragem de olhar nos seus olhos. Jasper me coloca no colo e Edward protesta.

– CALA A BOCA! – Ele grita com Edward.

– Ela... ela...

– Grávida idiota! – Alice responde e já estou na parte de baixo da casa indo para o carro de Alice. Jasper me coloca na parte de trás do carro e as dores me fazem soltar lágrimas. Alice senta do meu lado e e ele parte feito um louco para o hospital, as dores aumentam e sinto meu vestido molhado e Alice fica desesperada falando coisas que não consigo entender. Estou fraca e tonta, olho meu vestido de relance e ele está vermelho, tenho vontade de gritar por meu filho... meu sonho... E tudo virou um buraco negro.

– Sra. Swan? – uma voz de longe me chamava. Meus olhos estavam fechados, estava ouvindo um barulho.. parecia um monitor cardíaco? O que era aquilo? Abri meus olhos e vi um senhor de branco na minha frente. Eu estava no hospital, tinha soro no meu braço, um monitor cardíaco.

– Eu...

– Sra. Swan precisamos conversar sobre sua situação.

– Meu bebê...

– Quando você deu entrada já tinha expulsado o feto e fizemos uma raspagem para limpar o útero...

Não ouvi mais nada, eu só sabia chorar por tudo que perdi. Chorei pelo meu filho, por Edward e tudo que tinha acabado. Acabou... tudo... acabou e se foi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Musica do Capitulo: Katy Perry: Part Of Me. Ouçam**.

– Bells?

Só uma pessoa nesse mundo me chamava assim. Abri meus olhos e vi Jacob com um pequeno buquê de flores. Olhei e não disse nada, minha voz tinha se perdido a muito tempo. Eu estava no meu quarto, meus pais não sabiam mais o que fazer. Alice não entrava mais de tanta agonia que dava me ver dias e dias na mesma posição. Já faziam duas semanas desde que voltei do hospital, ouvi a voz de Edward umas vezes e a de Jasper dizendo para ficar longe de mim. Gritos e depois mais discussão, chorei mais se possível e percebi o quão quebrada eu estava.

– Bells eu estava em Nova York, só consegui chegar agora. Um caso de divórcio difícil de resolver.

Eu não dei muita atenção enquanto ele colocava o buquê e se sentava ao meu lado na cama. De alguma forma eu me sentia vazia.

– Olha, está aí nessa cama a muito tempo. Precisamos fazer alguma coisa. O que acha?

Não disse nada, não queria fazer nada. Se morrer fosse opção eu a escolheria. Minha vida já estava ferrada mesmo.

– Bells eu vou indo, sua mãe me pediu pra não demorar porque você estava um pouco debilitada ainda. Mas volto mais tarde, arrume as malas porque de noite eu vou te tirar dessa casa, de perto do safado que fez isso com você e também vamos tomar um sol.

Na hora não entendi o que ele quis dizer, voltei a minha inércia e não vi mais nada. Ouvi um barulho mais tarde, não entendi. Alice estava no meu quarto colocando tudo em malas apressadamente, ela entrou na loucura de Jacob? Eu estava de camisola, a mesma a pelo menos dois dias.

– Venha tomar banho.

E não sei porque fui até o banheiro com ela e tomei um banho com ela me ajudando, eu estava mais magra pelo que vi no espelho, tinha olheiras e meu cabelo era um caso perdido. Alice me entregou um vestido e colocou sapatos do lado da cama. Parecíamos fugitivas. Precisei reunir forças, precisava falar alguma coisa.

– Alice...o que..

– Você vai viajar com Jacob. Ele já está lá embaixo no carro.

– Eu...

– Nada de ficar aqui! Amanhã eu conto para nossos pais e eles vão entender.

– Mas por que não contamos agora? Por que preciso sair feito fugitiva?

Ela parou e ficou me olhando. Edward, ele não podia saber. Entendi. Coloquei o vestido e os sapatos, ajudei ela a arrumara s coisas e desci as escadas com Jasper nos esperando na entrada da casa.

– Bella sei que Jacob vai cuidar bem de você. – ele disse e me abraçou.

– Olha, tem dinheiro e celular na mala, liga assim que chegar. Tudo bem?

Só assenti. E ela me abraçou e chorei mais um pouco. Jacob e Jasper colocaram a mala no carro e fui para o carro. Jacob agora sentado no volante de sua BMW, ele adorava aquele carro. Sorri para ele quando entrei, um sorriso triste. Ele apenas acelerou e eu vi tudo ficar para trás e me acomodei melhor no carro, Jacob ligou o som e eu fechei os olhos. Não importava para onde eu estava indo, não importava o que aconteceria agora. Eu estava indo para longe das lembranças, das dores. Tudo que tinha haver com Edward estava ficando para trás e olhei para Jacob, meu amigo e meu salvador.

– Não vou te atrapalhar?

- Nunca me atrapalha Bells. Não tenho prioridade a não ser você no próximo mês.

Mês? Jacob estava pretendendo me levar por um mês? Meus pais vão pirar. E adormeci antes mesmo de consegui pensar em mais alguma coisa, abri os olhos e estava claro. Jacob ainda dirigia numa estrada cheia de paisagens lindas, estávamos numa floresta. Uma estrada e dos lados muitas árvores e o cheiro era divino. Não vi mais nada além de paz e muita tranquilidade. Ele foi diminuindo e chegamos numa cabana, literalmente no meio da floresta. Mas era algo bonito e grande.

– Venha. – ele disse assim que estacionou na frente da cabana.

Sai do carro e deu uma olhada ao redor. Estávamos bem no alto. Um frio percorreu minha espinha e vi Jacob tirar seu casaco e me dar. Aceitei e entrei na cabana de madeira. Tudo tinha um ar tão rural, mas era com a modernidade que eu estava lidando. Fogão e geladeira inox, pias de mármore e uma lareira aconchegante com tapetes e sofá.

– Fique a vontade, comprei isso ano passado e nunca usei, é bom estrear com você.

Somente sorri.

– Vou preparar algo para comermos sim? Vai ficar doente se continuar desse jeito.

E foi um dia agradável, Jacob me contou de seus casos engraçados e de como sua firma estava indo bem. Que ele precisou contratar uma secretária e que ela deu em cima dele e ele não quis misturar as coisas, só que ela não entendeu muito bem. Depois de tanta dor e perda, estar com Jacob era um balsamo suave e consegui comer, ele sabia cozinhar muito bem e não ficava me perguntando como eu estava toda hora, acho que ele sabia ou entendia. Com Jake era assim, nos entendíamos só no olhar e sabíamos exatamente o que o outro precisava sem perguntar. Por isso entrei no carro, por isso estava ali. No meio do nada com a pessoa mais confiável do planeta. Fui para o meu quarto e tomei um longo banho, o lugar podia ter uma aparência antiga, mas disponha de uma modernidade incrível. E me instalei rapidamente, fiquei deitada no escuro. Tinha muitos pesadelos nos últimos dias, a maioria envolvia choro de uma criança, nessas horas eu gritava muito e chamava Alice. Tinha medo de fechar meus olhos e acontecer tudo de novo. Mas uma hora o sono me pegou e não houve nada além do silencio. Nunca dormi tão bem em dias... ou eram semanas? Havia uma esperança, eu só precisava saber onde eu a encontraria. Respirei fundo e abri meus olhos para mais um dia e vi as flores com um pequeno bilhete de Jacob. Cheirei as margaridas lindas e me concentrei no bilhete. Tinha a letra dele e que por sinal sempre foi linda, desde os tempos de escola.

_"E em algum momento você supera a parte mais difícil. Quando você acorda um dia e a escuridão não é mais tão escura quanto antes."_

Era de um livro que dei para Alice quando ela viajou para Europa ano passado. A casa das orquídeas. Jacob tinha ido escolher comigo. Ele sabia exatamente onde estava a minha esperança e olhando para a janela eu percebi que hoje a escuridão não era tão escura quanto ontem.


	3. Chapter 3

watch?v=94bGzWyHbu0 (Gente essa musica é uma parte do "PESADELO do Edward" 

Hoje é o dia do noivado do meu irmão Jasper e da minha cunhada vulgo "fadinha" Alice, e a casa esta a todo vapor. E eu recebi a visita mais que especial de Victória, ela era a minha foda por fora. Ela era uma vagabunda de marca maior e eu gostava das coisas que fazíamos, ela sempre topava tudo comigo e isso era bom. Eu estava com Bella a dois anos e ela era o máximo, tímida, educada inteligente. Eu fui o primeiro homem da vida dela e isso me fazia querer que ela fosse eternamente minha, mas a Bella era uma menina meiga e inocente e com ela eu não podia soltar o homem selvagem que eu tinha dentro de mim. Fazíamos amor e não sexo selvagem com tudo o que eu queria. Não ia colocar ela também nisso, ela deveria permanecer sempre inocente e meiga. Por isso Victória e outras vagabundas vinham a calhar, quando queria fazer sexo do meu jeito era só ligar e elas vinham correndo de saia ou vestido para facilitar.

Vitória hoje estava ainda mais sensual, chegou sem calcinha a piranha e me jogou na cama. Não costumava ser tão ousado, minha família estava toda reunida e o que me deu coragem foi o fato de saber que ninguém ia dar por minha falta tão cedo, Bella estava ainda no chuveiro quando liguei. Tinha belos minutos de uma foda incrível. E ela não me decepcionou, colocou a camisinha e foi logo gemendo com minhas investidas fortes. Ela aguentava, bati naquele traseiro e a deixei ainda mais molhada. Meu Deus eu ia gozar rápido se continuássemos no ritmo alucinante em que estávamos e depois de alguns reles minutos ela gozou, mas eu não estava satisfeito. Queria mais e a desgraçada ia me dar. Foi nessa hora que vi aqueles olhos chocolates na porta. O que senti não pode ser descrito, simplesmente porque a mulher que eu amava e que eu sabia que me amava e me olhava sempre com adoração e devoção estava agora me olhando horrorizada como se eu estivesse cometendo um assasinato. Victória se cobriu com o lençol e eu procurei algo para vestir, ela estava pálida se segurando. Ela ia cair a qualquer momento. Coloquei uma calça e tentei me aproximar dela.

– Não encosta em mim.

Na sua voz tinha algo de dor, mas eu tinha quase certeza que era física. O que Bella tinha?

– Bella precisamos conversar. – eu digo, mas sem esperança. Vou dizer o que?

– Não..

Ela está com dor, se abaixando. O QUE ELA ESTAVA SENTINDO? Um desespero tomou conta de mim e eu fiquei paralisado, ela não quer que eu me aproxime, ela olha no corredor.

– Preciso de Alice... Ed..

Alice? O que Alice poderia fazer? Fiquei confuso e ouvi passos vindo da escada, isso não poderia ser pior. Assim que Alice vê Bella parece que elas se entendem sem falar.

– Me tira daqui. – é quase um sussurro e Jasper me olha sério. Me recrimina sem saber o que aconteceu.

– Bella.. o que..

E Victória sai do quarto sorrindo vendo a desgraça alheia, se Bella não estivesse tão mal eu iria começar a bater em mulher naquele momento. E nessa hora o diálogo mais devastador da minha vida começa.

– Bella... o que houve? O que está sentindo?

–Alice...o bebê... me leva para o hospital.

E meu mundo caiu, Bella estava grávida. Grávida e eu sabia que era meu filho ali sofrendo junto com a mãe. Fiquei parado enquanto Jasper tentava pegar ela o mais suave possível.

– Jasper...

– CALA A BOCA!

– Ela...ela..

– ELA ESTÁ GRAVIDA IDOTA. – Alice grita e eu tenho a certeza que se Bella estivesse não estav tendo somente um mal estar, eu estava perdendo as duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Desçi as escadas e os vi dentro do carro, ela estava com muita dor. Meu filho... meu filho... Bella estava grávida e meu filho estava sofrendo com ela. Fui eu, se não tivesse sido tão irresponsável ela teria subido, nos beijado carinhosamente e rovavelmente ela teria me contato a notícia com aquele sorriso lindo que só ela poderia ter. Como eu pude arruinar tudo assim?

– VOCÊ COMEU MERDA? – Era Emmett. O que ele já sabia?

– Emmett...

– VICTÓRIA ESTÁ LÁ FALANDO QUE AGORA ELA VAI CASAR COM VOCÊ E NÃO A SEM SAL DA BELLA! QUE MERDA É ESSA? O QUE HOUVE COM BELLA?

– Ela... Emmett..

– NÃO CHEGUE PERTO DA MINHA FILHA SEU IDIOTA! – Era Renée, ela estava com o celular nas mãos.

– Para onde levaram ela?Onde Alice a levou?

– PARA O HOSPITAL SEU IDIOTA! – ela gritou comigo.

E foi tudo rápido, meus pais pediram desculpas aos pais de Bella e eu fui correndo ara o hospital. Chegando lá Alice e Jasper estavam na sala de espera.

– O que houve?

Alice começou a chorar e Jasper a abraçou me fuzilando com os olhos.

– Sai.. sai... – ela conseguiu pronunciar.

– Edward volte, não tem mais nada para você aqui.

Nessa hora todos chegaram, meus pais, os pais de Bella e Emmett com Rose.

– O que faz aqui? – Charles perguntou.

– Quero saber de Bella. – eu o encarei.

– Ela... ela... perdeu...

E vi a roupa de Alice, era só sangue. Meu corpo gelou e fiquei ali olhando para todos, meu mundo de cabeça para baixo.

– SAI DAQUI SEU MONSTRO! SAI! – Reneé gritou e não fui capaz de mexer.

– Sai, vai ser melhor. – Meu pai falou.

Estavam todos me expulsando? Eu era tão repulsivo assim? Emmett me abraçou e me levou para fora do hospital. A brisa fria combinou com meu estado de espírito.

– Dê um tempo, todos estão abalados.

– Bella perdeu... – e chorei, liberei tudo o que tinha dentro de mim. Meu irmão me abraçou e foram momentos de desespero.

–Edward você tem noção do estrago que fez aquela menina?

– Aquela menina é minha vida!

–ENTÃO PORQUE SE COMPORTOU COMO SE ELA NÃO FOSSE NADA CARALHO?

– Eu... eu...

E mais lágrimas desceram. A noite passou lenta, ninguém mais veio falar nada. Rose trouxe café para Emmett e ignorou a minha presença. Eu era o monstro. E sabia disso. No outro dia ela não me deixou entrar, ninguém me olhava nos olhos e Emmett resolveu me levar para casa. Não tomei banho nem fiz a barba por dias.

– Ela já está em casa. Está bem. – Emmett disse, mas não sabia bem quantos dias se passaram depois de tudo.

Eu me levantei, tomei banho, fiz a barba e fui para o meu carro. Minha mãe estava sentada na cozinha e me viu passar.

– NEM PENSE NISSO EDWARD!

– Mãe...

– ELA PRECISA DE PAZ! ELA PERDEU QUASE TODO SANGUE POR CAUSA DAQUELA HEMORRAGIA! FEZ TRANSFUSÃO DE SANGUE SABIA?

– Olha...

– Edward Cullen... seja homem e se afaste dela!

– Preciso ve-la... conversar com ela...

– VAI VOLTAR MORTO!

Eu não ouvi o resto, só via a casa dela. Dirigi feito um louco e quando cheguei Jasper e Charlie estavam na porta, minha mãe deve ter avisado.

– Sai da minha casa infeliz. – ele falou comigo ainda no volante. Ignorei e simplesmente continuei saindo do carro.

– Deixa eu vê-la... olha... – era uma suplica.

– SAI DA MINHA CASA! – Ele gritou e eu vi a arma na mão dele. Jasper correu na minha direção.

– Vamos embora NÃO TEM MAIS NADA PARA VOCÊ AQUI.

– Ela precisa me ouvir!

– ELA NÃO QUER OUVIR NEM A PRÓPRIA VOZ EDWARD!

E Jasper saiu me empurrando e me colocando dentro do carro, voltei e minha mãe e meu estavam na sala me esperando. Meu pai tinha uma postura que eu conhecia muito bem, séria e dura.

– Se afaste dela. – ele disse.

– Eu vou. Não se preocupe.

Dois dias depois eu estava no Canadá, especialização em imunologia pediátrica num hospital referencia em Vancouver. Eu ficaria ali pelo tempo necessário. Deixaria ela em paz, era o mais digno a se fazer.


	4. Chapter 4

Musica do capitulo gente: watch?v=Djw78fFV_O4(comentem se gostarem)

BELLA

Estar ali com Jacob estava sendo maravilhoso, uma semana se passou desde que chegamos e eu voltei a sorri, mas tenho que confessar que estava ainda muito marcada. Agora que o pior passou eu pude pensar em coisas que na hora eu não me apeguei. Eu não fui o suficiente? Onde havia errado? O que Victória tinha que eu não tinha? Passei horas pensando nisso antes de chegar a conclusão de que o problema era não ser mulher suficiente para Edward. Acho que depois de dois dias literalmente me culpando pelo fracasso do meu relacionamento com Edward, Jacob percebeu a minha mudança. Ele começou a me olhar como se soubesse o que estava pensando e isso me assustou. Tínhamos mesmo uma relação profunda de amizade.

– Bella o que foi? – ele perguntou numa noite em que estava muito frio e eu estava olhando a lareira pensando em Edward.

– Nada. – disse triste.

– E era para eu acreditar nisso? – ele falou olhando nos meus olhos. Pensei um pouco, na verdade flutuei em minhas conclusões. – Fala o que foi?

– Eu não fui suficiente. – disse com lágrimas nos olhos. Jacob olhou para mim, acho que me sondando. Ele parou e pensou um pouco.

– Você confia em mim Bella?

– Confio a minha vida a você Jake, acho que é o único que não me machucaria.

– Então venha.

E ele me estendeu as mãos e aceitei de bom grado, fomos para seu quarto e ele fechou a porta. Arregalei os olhos. O que exatamente estava acontecendo.

– Jacob... o que...

Ele foi se aproximando devagar.

– Bella feche os olhos. – ele disse numa voz sedutora e calma. Não devia, mas fiquei excitada. Fechei os olhos, estava curiosa.

– Vou tirar sua roupa devagar e vamos dar um passo de cada vez então não se assuste ouviu?

Algo na minha mente dizia que era errado, mas eu confiava em Jacob. E essa confiança não me deixava sair correndo. Ele nunca tentou nada, ele era um cavalheiro e eu sabia que o que ele tivesse em mente ele me informaria como já estava fazendo.

– Relaxe... – ele falou no meu ouvido enquanto tirava meu vestido com facilidade. Respirei fundo e tentei me acalmar, estava só de calcinha e sutiã. – Vou te mostrar uma coisa e não quero que abra os olhos ainda.

Sua voz, seu toque estavam me deixando ainda mais animada. Ele se afastou e ouvi um barulho de algo se mexendo. Ele estava mexendo em algo. E eu estava ali quase nua. Ele voltou a se aproximar e dessa vez ficou atrás de mim.

– Abra os olhos.

E quando abri vi um espelho enorme na minha frente e contemplei meu corpo. A frase ecoou na minha cabeça: eu não fui o suficiente. E Jacob começou a tirar a roupa dele enquanto eu olhava aquela mulher na frente do espelho. Ele voltou para trás de mim. Quis fechar meus olhos.

– Não... hoje você vai ver a mulher que tem dentro de você. – e ele começou a passar as mãos no meu corpo. – Veja, seus cabelos grandes dão asas a imaginação de qualquer homem, dá vontade de puxá-los e ouvir seus gemidos. – ele estava com a mãos nos meus cabelos, mas não puxou, quis que o fizesse. – Seus lábios são uma verdadeira tortura a minha sanidade mental... – ele passou os dedos neles me fazendo ficar ainda mais molhada. – Seu ouvido está querendo ouvir as maiores sacanagens que um homem pode dizer a uma mulher cama, na verdade eles estão pedindo para isso. – era quase um sussurro nos meus ouvidos e fechei meus olhos ao prazer que aquilo dava. – Abra seus olhos. Hoje você vai se ver como deveria.

Ele passou as mãos nos meus seios.

– Dá vontade de beijá-los e sugar tudo que eles oferecem, ah... colocaria eles na minha boca com tanta facilidade. – Eu estava perdida naqueles pensamentos, gemi com aquela ansiedade –Isso... que som delicioso Bella. Liberte-se de seus pudores hoje querida. – E eu já estava quase liberta, ainda tinha uma ponta de insegurança. Ele sentiu. E passou a deslizar a mãos pela minha cintura. – Queria ver essa parte do seu corpo se movimentar junto com meu pau e deixá-la marcada com meus dedos. Seu corpo todo pede por algo que ainda não recebeu não entende?

E ele começou me beijando no pescoço ainda deslizando as mãos em mim. Ele pegou minha mão e a colocou em minhas partes.

– Sinta sua excitação, se descubra... Onde dá prazer?

Toquei-me e achei os pontos certos me olhando naquele grande espelho com Jacob quase nu atrás de mim, a imagem me deixou ofegante. Minhas se movimentavam quase automaticamente buscando mais, por mais que aquilo poderia causar. Gemi e Jacob pegou minha mão com meus dedos molhados e sugou cada dedo.

– Que gosto maravilhoso... Viu como seu corpo não estava sendo bem explorado? Ah... Deite na cama.

Obedeci espantada agora com minha falta de vergonha. Ele tirou minha calcinha lentamente e depois me ajudou com o sutiã, estava exposta. Totalmente entregue. Edward nunca me tocou dessa forma.

– Feche os olhos e sinta. Só sinta.

E ele começou a me beijar por todo o corpo, sugou meus seios me tirando gemidos altos e depois passou para minha barriga, demorando lá o máximo que aguentou. Eu estava sentindo coisas que nunca imaginei sentir, estava mais molhada se possível e ele começou e sugar e colocar sua boca no meu clitóris. Jacob estava me deixando mais e mais no ponto e eu gemia alto, sem vergonha. Era isso, estava chegando lá.

– Jacob...

– Não se detenha!

E gozei como nunca imaginei. Jacob estava ainda com o mesmo ar e eu ofegava ainda com vontade de mais.

– Mais? – ele perguntou divertido. – Hoje vamos fazer até não aguentarmos. Se prepare. Então se solte, solte essa mulher aprisionada. – ele chegou perto dos meus ouvidos e tudo voltou, eu ainda queria mais - O que você quer? Estou aqui...

– Seu... – como ia dizer aquilo?

– Meu pau? É seu.

Ele sentou na cama e a colocou de joelhos na sua frente, e tirando sua cueca comecei a chupar, era bom. E ouvi-lo gemendo me deixou poderosa, me deixou bem. Fiz com mais força querendo gemidos mais altos e consegui, sorri para mim mesma. Eu poderia dar prazer como qualquer uma. E me senti bem com esse pensamento.

– Bella... se não... – me afastei um pouco e tomei coragem

– Eu quero engolir tudo... vai.

E ele pegou nos meus cabelos e ditou o ritmo, estava mais excitada do que antes ouvindo seus gemidos altos e suas investidas na minha boca. E por fim veio o jato quente e salgado. Engoli com maestria e ele me olhou extasiado. O orgasmo tinha sido bom e sorri, uma deusa interior apareceu e me aplaudiu.

– Venha... Ainda não terminamos. Temos muito a explorar.

E ele voltou a me deitar na cama. Uma expectativa tomou todo meu corpo. O que faríamos agora? Ele tirou de uma gaveta camisinhas e eu me assustei, tinham pelo menos três na sua mão. O que Jacob queria? Mas sorri... Ele me queria e eu daria tudo. Hoje a minha deusa interior iria se fazer.

– Venha.. de quatro porque é assim que quero.

Ele mandou e eu obedeci. Gostava do tom mandão. Meu Deus no que eu estava me tornando. E ele começou a estocar e gemi, era bom... como aquilo era bom. Queria mais rápido, mais forte.

– Jacob... – ele estocava devagar, para eu pedir?

– Fala Bella...

– Mais...

– Mais o quê?

– Ah... mais forte!

E ele o fez e meus gemidos poderiam ser ouvidos em qualquer lugar num raio de 1 km e ele me acompanhava. Seus gemidos e palavras sujas me faziam ainda mais mulher, dona de mim e resolvi que estava querendo outra posição.

– Quero montar em você.

E ele parou e me colocou sentada nele, seu membro só deslizou e comecei a cavalgar nele, eu me sentia poderosa com seus gemidos. Me sentia a mulher mais forte do mundo. Ele estava sentindo prazer e eu é que estava dando isso. Fui mais rápido quando ele deu tapas em minha bunda e não pude deixar de obedecer ao seu pedido. E chegamos a um orgasmo violento que nos deixou deitados nus na cama ofegantes.

– Bella... – ele perguntou.

– Sim?

– Ainda acha que não é suficiente?

– Não. – disse convicta. Mas eu sabia que queria continuar, precisava de mais. Ainda não estava satisfeita.


	5. Chapter 5

Eu estava desesperada sentada na cama. Olhava o espelho na minha frente que me lembrava que tudo, exatamente tudo tinha sido verdade. Eu transei feito uma maluca com meu melhor amigo. Preciso ressaltar melhor amigo? O que deu em mim? O QUE DEU NELE? Ele gostava de mim como mulher? Porque meus sentimentos por ele não eram esses, passei metade da minha manhã analisando cada parte e definitivamente não era o que eu sentia por Edward. Meu Deus onde eu fui me meter? E foi nesse momento que Jacob entrou de chinelo e bermuda.

– Bom dia Bells. – ele disse sorrindo. Corei porque a única coisa que podia fazer olhando para ele e me lembrando da noite passada era ficar vermelha. Ele se sentou do meu lado da cama e eu automaticamente me cheguei um pouco para o lado.

– Fugindo de mim? – ele disse se divertindo.

– Jake... o... olha...

– Bella está pensando em quê? O que preocupa?

– Você sempre gostou de mim?

– Sempre, você é uma mulher maravilhosa. Foi uma pirralha insuportável, mas se tornou uma pessoa muito especial. – ele disse com um tom que eu não reconheci imediatamente, era uma brincadeira para ele? O que foi essa resposta?

– Eu te amo Jake, mas...

– Mas o quê? Não é apaixonada por mim? – ele disse rindo.

– Jacob isso é sério, nós transamos e isso precisa ser conversado como dois adultos!

– Bella... – ele estava tentando se controlar para não rir mais. – Olha eu não estou apaixonado por você, eu te amo como uma amiga muito querida e é só. Não espero casamento e nem balões de corações.

Agora ficou tudo mais confuso ainda. O que então aconteceu noite passada?

– Então explica o que foi que nós fizemos?

– Nós, dois adultos responsáveis transamos.

– E mais nada?

– Bella, você percebeu a mulher incrível que é diante de um homem? Porque é isso que eu sou, um homem. E não alguém com a maturidade de um adolescente irresponsável como o seu ex-namorado.

Ele tinha razão, eu descobri uma Bella que eu não sabia que existia. Alguém que queria ser domada, controlada e ao mesmo tempo ser poderosa. Queria dar prazer e me sentir a dona dos gemidos. Lembrei-me de cada detalhe da última noite e corei olhando para Jake, tudo porque eu queria mais e podia me descobrir com ele, ele não me machucaria éramos acima de tudo amigos.

– Jacob...

– Bella ainda temos boas semanas aqui, o que acha de enquanto estivermos aqui você e eu explorarmos sua mais nova descoberta? Eu quero deixar claro que somos amigos e tudo isso será para que você quando sair daqui, perceba a mulher incrível que aquele idiota perdeu Bella, te ver se achando incapaz de manter alguém é inaceitável. – ele dizia passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo como fazia quando eu estava triste porque briguei com Alice.- Quando sair daqui quero que esteja tão confiante em si que saiba escolher melhor, que saiba o que quer e quando quer. Seja senhora do seu nariz. Só você não percebia o quanto era submissa a ele, ele guiava a sua vida e você não percebia isso. Depois que o conheceu tudo era ele e para ele, mas não de uma maneira saudável entende? De uma forma quase insana... – ouvir Jacob falar aqui doeu porque era verdade. – Acho que nesses dois anos você nunca acreditou em si, nunca viu como ele tinha sorte em te ter e não o contrario. Beleza não é caráter e ele não tinha nenhum.

Chorei, porque só o que podia fazer diante daquilo era chorar. Meu coração foi entregue a uma pessoa que não me merecia e que no final, só me magoou. Passei dois anos pensando ter ganhado na loteria quando estava cavando a minha própria cova. Mas eu o amava, eu ainda o amava e meu coração não me deixava esquecer isso.

– Eu... Eu o amo. Eu ainda o amo e me odeio por isso. – disse quando conseguir falar alguma coisa.

– Você não seria a Bella se não o amasse. E talvez o ame para sempre, mas como uma mulher forte saberá lidar melhor com isso e em vez de se esconder e se trancar poderá se abrir para outra pessoa. Por isso estamos aqui.

E Jacob me abraçou e chorei mais, sabia que ele estava certo. Se não tivesse a noite passada eu estaria decida a morrer sozinha. Era um bom plano, mas uma mulher surgiu e ela queria sair da onde estava escondida e eu queria libertá-la. Olhei para Jacob depois de longas horas de choro.

Tomamos café tranquilos e conseguimos ser os mesmo e surpreendentemente a nossa amizade ficou ainda mais forte, com Jake tudo era assim simples e natural. E quando chegou de noite o encontrei deitado nu na minha cama, eu estava com uma camisola curta e que deixava meu corpo bem sensual. Poderia fazer isso. Sorri com a expectativa e sensualidade daquele momento.

– O que quer fazer comigo hoje? – ele falou sorrindo.

– Estou pensando. – e fui andando de vagar, seu membro estava duro e minha nova deusa sorriu, estava duro para mim. Cheguei perto da cama e passeio a mão pelas suas pernas, desviando de seu pênis e acariciando seu abdômen definido e suspirei, precisaria arranjar outro assim depois desse mês. Meus dedos passeavam tranquilamente e ele fechou os olhos. Estava entregue. Olhei ao redor e vi um armário com algumas roupas dele, era meu quarto, mas tinha muita de Jacob espalhada pela casa.

– Continue com esses olhos fechados.

Fui até o armário procurando inspiração e vi ali repousando uma gravata dele. O que fazer com aquilo? Ele deveria saber a resposta. Tirei minha camisola, coloquei a gravata.

– Abra os olhos. – ele encontrou meus olhos cheios de luxuria. – Hoje só vou vestir isso, o que vamos fazer?

Eu não imaginava o que me esperava quando ele se levantou e veio ate mim cheio de desejo.

– Você quer mesmo saber o que vamos fazer? – ele disse no meu ouvido comigo sentindo o seu membro duro em minhas pernas. – Responde.

– Sim.

– Então abra sua mente Isabella.

E ele me levou até a cama.

– Deite. – o tom mandão e novamente aquela mulher maravilhosa apareceu olhando ele com desejo, hoje faríamos algo diferente. Mais excitante eu sabia. – Não pode gemer ouviu?

Como assim? Meu Deus eu já estava louca sem ele me tocar...

– Não geme, não goze e principalmente... – ele pegou a gravata e amarrou minhas mãos. – Não saia dessa posição.

Minhas mãos estavam amarradas e eu molhada. O que ele faria? Ele começou a beijar meu corpo e massagear meus seios e eu gemi.

– Não pode. – E um tapa na lateral da minha bunda. – Eu ia gozar se aquilo continuasse e lembrei-me da ordem, não podia. Segurei firme meu impulso enquanto ele continuava com seus beijos molhados pelo meu corpo e suas mãos que agora dançavam por todos os lados. Era muito bom, era ótimo. Queria mais e ele sabia e me olhou com aquela cara safada e com sua mão acariciou meu sexo, devagar e com movimentos ritmados. Eu ia gozar... Já estava sentindo vindo e ele parou.

– Se gozar apanha!

Meu Deus eu ia explodir ouvindo aquilo, foi então que ele colocou a camisinha me olhando e se masturbando ao mesmo tempo, era sensual demais aquela cena.

– Vou meter e você só pode gozar quando eu deixar ouviu?

– Sim.

– ótimo.

E na primeira estocada eu segurei meus gemidos e ele sorriu de satisfação com todo o esforço sobrenatural que eu estava fazendo para reprimir meus anseios. Era bom, cada estocada era boa demais. Quando eu ia poder gozar? Jacob não me desamarrou e aquilo era sexy demais. Presa e limitada. Ele gemia e enchia o quarto com seu prazer.

– Geme... Geme que agora eu quero ouvir.

E liberei tudo, ia ficar rouca gritando daquele jeito, mas era inevitável, gritávamos como dois animais no cio. Era bom, libertador. Ele me colocou de quatro e segurou meu cabelo, eu ia gozar e aquilo me deixou se possível mais no ponto. Suas investidas ficaram mais fortes ele não ia aguentar muito tempo. Nem eu.

– Vamos... Juntos...

– Ah...

E eu gozei sentindo todo meu corpo liberar aquele prazer que estava guardado ele foi mais forte e duro e juntos caímos na cama cansados. Foi muito bom, foi maravilhoso.

– A mulher que você escolher vai ter uma vida sexual muito boa. – disse rindo.

– Eu garantirei isso. – ele riu comigo deitados nus na cama.

E dormi um sono tranquilo e leve. Naquela noite eu decidi o homem que quisesse ficar comigo teria que aceitar as minhas regras e seguir meu ritmo.

– Bella acorda! – que merda era aquela? Eu estava sonhando?

– Bella estamos atrasadas! – Outra voz conhecida, o que era aquilo? Eu estava de roupa? Passei a mão pelo corpo e senti a camisola e estranhei, não dormi com camisola.

– Isabella levante dessa cama.

Abri os olhos e vi Alice e Rose paradas em frente à cama. Olhei assustada procurando Jacob e não o vi. O que elas estavam fazendo aqui? Que horas eram?

– O que... meninas...

– Bella, Jacob está lá embaixo fazendo o seu café. Vamos, estamos atrasadas.

– Bom dia Alice. Bom te ver também. – sorri para ela.

– Ai que saudade! – ele se jogou na cama e Rose revirou os olhos para aquela meninice de Alice.

– Desculpa interromper, mas temos hora marcada e Jean detesta esperar!

– Quem é Jean? – disse me livrando dos braços de Alice.

– Ele é ótimo, você vai adorar ele.

E fui literalmente arrastada pela casa e encontrei Jacob servindo a mesa. Alice não me deixou comer direito, veio com uma roupa para mim e tomei um banho com Rose me contando as novidades, ela e Emmett agora eram noivos e ele precisou de duas cervejas e uma vodka para ter coragem para isso. Morri de rir com as histórias deles. Não doía saber que Alice e Jasper também estavam bem, penteei meus cabelos com Alice me dizendo que estava ótimo e que eu não precisava me preocupar com nada. Já na porta, com Rose dentro do carro Jacob veio com um ar misterioso.

– Se divirta hoje sim?

– Com essas duas, tenho medo de não voltar viva! – rimos juntos e ele tirou um cartão do bolso da calça. Entregou-me.

– O que é isso?

– Tudo por minha conta hoje. Pode usar sem preocupação, não tem limite.

– Jacob! Não posso...

Alice chegou por trás de mim e pegou o cartão sem pudor nenhum.

– Ótimo saber que não tem limite, vamos Bella.

E ela me puxou para dentro do carro, eu tentava assimilar o que aquilo significava. Até conhecer Jean, o cabeleireiro mais requisitado de Seattle. Ele fez de tudo no meu cabelo, só não cortou muito. Mas no final ficou lindo. Tinha brilho e um corte maravilhoso, Alice pagou com o cartão de Jacob e nos dirigimos a lojas próximas.

– Não podemos gastar mais... Alice o salão cobrou quinhentos dólares por uma hora e meia por esse cabelo.

– Valeu cada centavo Bella. – disse Rose entrando numa loja.

– Para de ser idiota! Vamos comprar um guarda-roupa novo.

– O que? Estão malucas?

Rose já estava mexendo nas roupas e olhando para mim.

– Você tem duas opções. – Rose disse com um vestido vermelho de alças nas mãos – Comprar experimentado ou comprar e ver em casa. Na primeira opção você escolhe, na segunda eu deixo Alice e aquele cartão livres. – Ela sorriu de maneira sarcástica. Arregalei os olhos e fui ver o que gostava.

Passamos o dia inteiro comprando e no final, gastei o total de cinquenta mil em roupas, sapatos, produtos de beleza que eu não sabia que existiam, maquiagem e livros sobre como usar maquiagem. Passei num sexy-shop enquanto elas comiam alguma coisa e comprei algumas coisas, se era para passar mais um dia me aproveitando do corpo de Jacob faria isso com maestria. Elas levaram a maioria das roupas para casa e me deixaram somente com a sacola que eu escondia as coisas que comprei para usar. Isso porque eu insisti muito e Rose desconfiou, eu sei que ela desconfiou e me ajudou a enrolar Alice. Já era de noite quando voltamos e Jacob estava com um sorriso enorme para me receber. Devolvi o cartão.

– Está muito mais pobre hoje.

– E você muito mais linda.


	6. Chapter 6

Nós estávamos voltando para casa, para casa dos meus pais e eu estava triste  
por deixar meu pequeno refúgio. Foi ali que tudo mudou, foi ali que me  
transformei. Olhei para Jacob dirigindo e lembrei-me de quando estávamos vindo.  
Eu estava destruída e agora eu poderia afirmar que estava restaurada. Não  
queria voltar para casa dos meus pais, não queria ter que viver no quarto de  
uma Bella que simplesmente não existia mais. Tudo lá era ligado a Edward e a minha  
antiga personalidade, precisava de um emprego e rápido. Alice me ligou semana  
passada, ela tinha pegado meu diploma, eu poderia começar a distribuir  
currículos.

– Bella tenho uma coisa para te falar.

– O que foi?

– Mora comigo. Em Seattle.

O que Jacob estava querendo agora? Olhei surpresa para ele.

– Bella eu conversei com seus pais e eles acham que vai ser bom para você  
mudar de cidade.

– Quando conversou com meus pais?

– Ontem de tarde, você estava dormindo e eles ligaram para seu celular.

– Jacob eu acho que você está fazendo tanto por mim... Não posso e não quero  
abusar.

Ele sorriu não tirando os olhos da estrada.

– Bella, meu apartamento é enorme, não vai me incomodar. Tenho quartos  
disponíveis e Carla vai adorar conhecer você.

– Quem é Carla?

– Minha empregada, ela tem 55 anos, é uma ótima pessoa. Ela sempre fala que  
eu preciso de uma companhia. Que sou muito solitário. – ele fez bico e morri de  
rir.

– Acho que ela quis dizer uma namorada!

– Bom esse lugar ainda não foi ocupado e você é uma ótima amiga. Aceita?

– Bom preciso de um emprego Jacob... precisamos dividir as despesas...

– Bella que despesas vamos dividir? Minhas contas vão chegar com você aqui  
ou lá. E outra dinheiro não é problema. Outra coisa marquei uma entrevista no  
Seattle Hospital para você amanhã eles tem um programa ótimo e o chefe de enfermagem  
é meu cliente a anos.

– Jacob não posso aceitar isso!

– Bella a entrevista foi marcada, ele gostou do seu currículo.

– Como ele tem meu currículo?

– Alice fez, me entregou e eu encaminhei para ele.

Alice era uma pessoa muito irritante mesmo. Todos, inclusive meus pais  
estavam nessa com Jacob. Seattle era uma cidade grande, diferente de Forks. Lá  
não tinha nada do meu passado e eu poderia construir um presente. É claro que  
eu conhecia a fama do Seattle Hospital, poderia crescer lá. Fazer curso e me  
especializar em alguma coisa, o salário pelo que pesquisei não era ruim.  
Poderia viver dignamente sem depender dos cartões sem limites de Jacob.

– Meus pais... Jacob eles aceitaram essa loucura?

– Alice mandou as roupas novas para meu apartamento semana passada.

– Jacob não gosto quando controlam a minha vida desse jeito!

– Não é isso, todos querem seu bem e o seu bem é morar comigo e trabalhar  
num dos maiores hospitais da região.

– Então a entrevista é só fachada, o emprego é meu é isso?

– Mais ou menos. – ele riu. Safado!

Chegamos a minha casa e minha mãe estava dando pulos de alegria ao me ver,  
na verdade foi uma pequena festa familiar. Alice e Jasper, Rose e Emmett, eu,  
Jacob, meus pais. A comida da minha mãe superou tudo o que eu provei até aquele  
momento e rimos muito com todas as novidades e fofocas, Alice resolveu que iria  
casar no civil. Achei que aquilo era para evitar contato com Edward... mas  
achei melhor mesmo. Não estava pronta para vê-lo, mas sabia que seria  
inevitável com as nossas famílias ligadas daquele jeito. Mas adiar sempre era  
bom. Subi para meu quarto e vi que tinham tirados minhas fotos com Edward,  
alguns CDs e presentes que ele me deu, minha mãe me viu parada em frente ao  
quarto.

– Filha Jacob te falou sobre Seattle?

– Falou.

– E você vai?

– Acho que sim. É muita gentileza dele.

– Filha você está linda.

– Obrigada mãe. – corei um pouco, mas sabia que estava mesmo. Maquiada,  
perfumada e minhas roupas eram sensuais na medida certa. Eu era uma mulher agora.

– Acho que não quero levar muita coisa, só alguns livros.

– Te ajudo com tudo, Jacob quer ir para Seattle hoje.

– Por que ele conta mais para você do que para mim?

Minha mãe riu e eu precisei acompanhar.

– O que meu pai achou mãe?

– Filha ele te ama e quer ver você bem, Forks deixou marcas em você e você  
precisa voar. Alice e Jasper também vão se mudar, acho que eles vão para algum  
lugar juntos, mas não decidiram ainda.

– Ótimo.

– Vou te ajudar a separar as coisas.

Logo que começamos Alice e Rose se juntaram a mim e a minha mãe e ficamos  
rindo com lembranças gostosas como meus diários e as fotos de Alice menor. Tudo  
ajeitado meu pai estava olhando Jacob colocara as coisas, cheguei por trás e o  
abracei.

– Bella... sabe que te amo não?

– Te amo mais pai.

E ele se virou e me deu um abraço gostoso que só um pai sabe dar.

– Estou muito orgulhoso de você filha, continue sendo essa menina linda e  
inteligente.

– Ah... pai... – lágrimas caiam meu pai. Ele e eu éramos muito ligados de  
uma forma inexplicável. Não precisávamos estar juntos o tempo todo, era só  
olhar e um entendia o outro.

– Não nos deixe sem noticia tudo bem?

– Tudo bem.

– Vá, não quero Jacob dirigindo de noite.

– Sempre atento Sr. Swan.

– Sempre.

E depois de muitas lágrimas de minha mãe e Alice, deixei para trás meu  
passado e abracei meu futuro. E algo me dizia que era bom, que Seattle ia me  
fazer. Chegamos num grande apartamento no centro, era lindo e chique demais.  
Ele estacionou numa vaga que tinha uma placa com seu nome tinha espaço para  
dois carros. Lembrei que teria que comprar um carro e urgente, ainda tinha  
algumas economias. E a lembrança do porque eu não tinha um carro, Edward ia me  
dar um de presente. Ignorei aquilo e segui-o pelo estacionamento, entramos num  
elevador com espelhos, mármore e musica clássica de fundo. Eu ia morar ali  
mesmo? Ele tinha a cobertura, e quando saímos e ele abriu a porta vi o lindo  
apartamento de Jacob. Bem decorado espaçoso e com muitos móveis bem colocados, num  
estilo moderno. Bem masculino.

– Bem vinda ao lar.- ele disse brincando. – Vou te mostrar seu quarto.

E andei olhando tudo, era lindo, tinha uma linda vista para a cidade. As  
janelas de vidro nos davam a dimensão do quão alto estávamos. Ele me levou para  
um quarto que fica entre um e outro.

– Meu quarto fica aqui na frente. Do lado direito fica meu escritório. E do  
lado esquerdo tem uma biblioteca, sinta-se a vontade para usá-la. E lá estava  
meu quarto, uma linda cama com lençóis floridos, uma pequena mesa com um  
computador, uma parte que dava para um lindo banheiro grande com uma banheira e  
chuveiro, pias de mármores com produtos que comprei com Alice e Rose. Jacob  
esperava na porta eu olhar tudo. Voltei e vi a porta de vidro. Meu closet,  
enorme... com minhas roupas arrumadas e meus sapatos. Alice... aquilo tinha  
cara de Alice.

– Obrigada.

– Vou me deitar Bella, dirigir cansa. – ele estava com um ar cansado mesmo.

Tomei um banho e me deitei, poderia começar amanhã mesmo se o hospital  
quisesse que não me importaria. Dormi feliz e tranquila mais uma vez, tudo  
novo.

– , pode começar amanhã?

– Claro. – disse sorrindo para Alan, meu mais novo chefe.

– Ótimo, tenho uma pessoas que quero te apresentar. – Ele fala com a  
secretária para chamar uma pessoa, não entendo nome direito. E ele se levanta.  
A moça de cabelos castanhos claros, magra e vestida de enfermeira entra na  
sala.

– Bom dia Alan.

– Desculpa interromper seu serviço Nessie, essa é Isabella Swan .Me levanto  
para cumprimentá-la.

– Só Bella, por favor.

– Bella... lindo nome. – ela comenta sorrindo, Nessie era muito bonita e  
simpática.

– Bella – Alan disse – Nessie vai mostrar o hospital, ele é muito grande e  
para se adaptar, vai trabalhar com ela tudo bem?

– Claro.

– Vamos então?

Nessie teve muita paciência em me mostrar todo o hospital e a ala em que trabalharíamos,  
me apresentou alguns médicos e preciso dizer, todos eles deram em cima de mim.  
Almocei com ela já que não ia trabalhar e me despedi dela no estacionamento.  
Ela foi muito gentil mesmo.

– Acho que seu namorado está te esperando. - ela comentou olhando para  
Jacob.

– Ele é só um amigo.

– Amigo? – disse ela sorrindo.

– Sim, vem vou te apresentar ele.

E ela ficou vermelha de repente e eu sorri. Jacob fazia pose, estava de  
braços cruzados em um terno Armani lindo. Ele me olhou curioso.

– Jacob essa é Nessie, minha mais nova colega de trabalho.

– Prazer. – ele falou estendo as mãos e sendo o mais sensual possível. Jacob  
gostou dela.

– Prazer. – ela disse vermelha.

– Vamos Bells?

– Até amanhã Nessie.

E nos despedimos.

– O telefone dela ainda essa semana ouviu Bells?

E ri muito com a determinação dele, eu ia ter carona sempre agora, tinha  
certeza.


	7. Chapter 7

Trabalhar no Seattle Hospital era simplesmente um sonho, três anos lá e eu  
consegui realizar muitos sonhos como comprar meu carro, me especializar em  
saúde infantil, o que me deixou ainda mais perto de Nessie porque ela  
trabalhava na pediatria. Ela começou a namorar Jacob um mês depois que me  
conheceu e ficamos inseparáveis desde então. Continuei morando com Jacob,  
primeiro porque Nessie não se importava nem um pouco e segundo porque  
economizei muito dinheiro com aluguel e pude investir nos meus estudos. Alice  
casou e Rose também. Eu continuava solteira, mas isso não significa sozinha. Eu  
estava saindo com rapaz, Garret, ele era sedutor e envolvente. Muito bom de  
cama e não era grudento. Dava-me espaço para respirar. Meu maior problema  
sempre foi esse, os homens queria grudar em mim depois que eu dava algum sinal  
verde e eu precisava cortar isso imediatamente. Garret me conquistou exatamente  
nesse ponto: encontrávamos-nos quando possível, falávamos pouco da vida um do  
outro e tínhamos bons momentos juntos seja saindo com Jacob e Nessie ou na  
cama. Tenho que ressaltar essa última parte, ele é muito bom de cama e eu não  
ficava atrás, deixa ele com olheiras de tanto que não dormíamos às vezes.

– Bella, Garret está com uma cara péssima hoje. – Nessie entrou na sala de  
exames e eu sorri ao vê-la. Uma criança estava no Raio-X, estava aguardando.

– Eu sei... ele ficou desidratado!- E caímos na gargalhada juntas feito duas  
adolescentes.

Meu paciente saiu e eu fui até o quarto com ele. Um lindo menino de cinco  
anos quebrou o pé e o ortopedista queria fazer um Raio-X para ter certeza do  
que estava acontecendo.

– Bella ele vai ficar bom não? Esse pé está doendo...

– Calma Lily ele vai sobreviver. E ele vai poder escolher a cor do gesso não  
é legal?

Ele sorriu para mim.

– Preto! – Disse quase gritando.

– Um preto básico sempre vai bem! – e ele abriu outro sorriso encantador. –  
Vou ver outros pacientes, qualquer coisa é só apertar o botam vermelho sim?

– Obrigada Bella. Foi bom estar de plantão hoje.

– Sem problemas.

Sai do quarto rindo do desespero dessa mãe, Lily só tinha ele e não podia  
ter mais filhos, então era famosa por seus escândalos no hospital quando algo  
acontecia ao seu filho querido.

– Vai me matar qualquer hora dessas. – senti Garret atrás de mim no  
corredor.

– Não devia estar na administração?

– Fiquei com vontade de mais...

– Hum... depois. Tenho uma cirurgia agora.

– Depois não!

E ele me empurrou para uma sala vazia. Trancou a porta e me deixou louca.  
Aquele homem ia me matar, mas eu o matava antes. Tirei minha roupa devagar e  
mostrei a calcinha e o sutiã vermelhos o deixando quase louco para avançar em  
mim. Quando ele se aproximou e eu fiz que não com o dedo e mandei-o sentar numa  
cama. Ele o fez e comecei a dançar e ouvir seus gemidos.

– Bella preciso te fuder agora.

Olhei meu relógio de pulso.

– Tenho dez minutos e vou usar cada um.

Fui dançando num ritmo lento e quando vi que ele não se aguentava mais tirei  
a roupa dele devagar vendo sua excitação roçar em mim. Eu já estava molhada  
quando ouvi sua voz no corredor. Peguei a camisinha e coloquei rápido. Não  
tínhamos muito tempo mesmo. Sentei sem pensar no pênis dele e cavalguei, ele  
gemia alto e precisei tapar a boca dele para lembrá-lo que estávamos num  
hospital e não num rápido até chegarmos ao ápice e comecei a me  
vestir enquanto ele tentava controlar a respiração.

– Quer uma máscara de ar? – brinquei.

– Quero... preciso...

Sai de la com ele falando incoerências. Sorri e fui ajeitando meu cabelo suado.  
Eu estava com cara de foda, precisava retocar a maquiagem e limpar o suor do  
rosto antes que Alan me visse e desse merda. Só que quando peguei o elevador  
encontrei com Jasper.

– Bella! – ele disse com um ar triste. – Esqueci que trabalhava aqui.

– O que foi? Não veio me fazer uma vista.

– Mamãe está aqui... – ele passou a mão nos cabelos.

– Onde? Em que setor?

– Quarto 303.

Terceiro andar, não era bom. UTI.

– Vou lá com você Jasper, Alice está aqui?

– Ela vem mais tarde.

As portas se abriram e fomos caminhando. Eles não podiam entrar só olhar  
para ela pelo vidro. Vi saindo de sua sala e fui até ele.

– Bella que surpresa! – ele me abriu um largo sorriso, ele ainda gostava de  
mim.

– É sobre uma paciente, é amiga minha.

– Sim, no que posso ajudar?

– Esme Cullen.

Ele não fez uma cara muito boa.

– Ela está com uma infecção pulmonar Bella causada por uma bactéria, estamos  
tratando com um antibiótico forte, mas o corpo não reage e ela tem que ficar  
aqui para conseguirmos controlar melhor as coisas.

– Sim... – Esme estava um pouco mal. – Obrigada Alan.

Me virei e Carlisle e Jasper olhando o vidro desolados. Fui até eles.

– Oi Bella.

– Oi Carlisle. – o abracei tentando transmitir todo meu apoio a ele. – Ela  
vai melhorar. – e deu um sorriso.

– Obrigada Bella. – ele me olhou. – Está linda querida.

– Muito obrigada. – Chamaram o numero do meu crachá. A cirurgia. – Preciso  
ir, tenho uma cirurgia agora.

E corri para a ala pediátrica. A Dra. Brandon iria me matar. Esbarrei com  
Nessie no meio do caminho, ela também estava com cara de foda e ouvi o numero  
do crachá dela.

– Hum... Jacob está bem?

– E Garett deixou ele vivo?

E corremos para a sala para nos preparar. Assim que entramos a Dra. Brandon  
nos olhou feio e ri por debaixo da mascara. A cirurgia foi delicada, um bebê de  
nove meses, mas correu tudo bem. Ele tinha apenas uma correção cardíaca para  
ser feita e foi um procedimento bem sucedido.

– Já sabe do novo pediatra?

– não...

– As meninas da noite disseram que ele é um gato.

– Gato... gostoso... ou gato só gato de bonitinho.

– GATO GOSTOSO E SOLTEIRO!

–Pronto, a mulherada não trabalha mais! – ri.

– Estamos apostando quem fica com ele primeiro. Votei em você.

– EM MIM? FICOU LOUCA?

– Sim, eles ficam loucos por você e se ele é gostoso Bella pega ele e me  
deixa ganhar. Já estamos em mil dólares.

Fiquei assustada com aquilo.

– É muito dinheiro! Vocês deviam arranjar algo como xadrez ou damas para  
passar o tempo sabia?

– Nada sua boba! Essa você ganha e me deixa mais mil dólares mais rica!

O dia passou tranquilo, Alice e Rose vieram ver Esme e acabamos comendo algo  
juntas. Era bom vê-las, depois que casaram e com meus horários incertos quase  
não os víamos. Eu estava indo para a sala 3 quando esbarrei no último ser que  
espera ver ou rever na minha vida. Edward Cullen estava com prontuários nas  
mãos me encarando assustado, todo de branco e com a merda de um crachá escrito  
médico pediatra.


	8. Chapter 8

Voltar depois de tantos anos do Canadá foi realmente devastador, mas minha mãe estava com uma doença respiratória e como ninguém me dava notícias muito certas, me candidatei a uma vaga no Seattle Hospital para conseguir ficar mais perto dela. Quando ela ficou internada e comecei a trabalhar lá, soube que tinha feito à escolha certa. Minha família precisava de mim perto e poderia estar lá sem me preocupar com mais nada. O que eu não esperava era encontrar no corredor Isabella, ela estava linda. Seus cabelos tinham um corte diferente, ela estava  
maquiada, um pouco mais mulher... quando nos esbarramos ela era outra pessoa.

– Oi- disse sem expressar mais nada.

– Sim... olha...

– Preciso ir. Nessie deve estar a minha procura.

Quem era essa? De repente outra enfermeira apareceu no final do corredor correndo em direção a ela.

– Bella acho que agora a Dra. Brandon nos mata!

– O que aconteceu?

– Esqueceu-se da Julia? – ela disse cruzando os braços para Bella.

Bella pareceu pensar um pouco e depois arregalou os olhos.

– Droga Nessie! O soro já acabou?

– Há anos! Corre que eu dou cobertura! E olha... Garett mandou dizer que está a sua procura.

Elas se deram um olhar cúmplice e Bella saiu correndo. Fiquei ali com a outra enfermeira.

– Boa tarde Dr. Cullen.

– Você é amiga de Bella? – não devia, mas estava com muita curiosidade.

– Sim. – ela abriu um sorriso. – Ela é uma ótima enfermeira Dr. Cullen. Desculpa...hum.. a cena..

– Sem problemas.

– Preciso ir, acho que ela vai precisar de mim. Até mais.

E ela saiu correndo também, Bella... trabalhávamos no mesmo hospital. Isso podia ficar ainda pior? Ela estava linda, deslumbrante. Quem era esse homem que elas estavam falando? Fui para a sala dos médicos e olhei a cafeteira convidativa e me servi um pouco. Daqui a pouco iria para a emergência e isso era sempre um caos. Entraram dois médicos conversando animados.

– Boa tarde Dr. Cullen. É o novo pediatra não? – disse o mais novo.

– Sim. Edward por favor.

– Sou Lucas e esse é Ben, sou da cardio e ele é da neuro.

– Prazer. –disse.

– Vamos beber mais tarde, que ir conosco? Soube que é novo na cidade.

– Não sei... onde vão?

– Bom, soubemos por uma enfermeira que Isabella vai à Scrip hoje e bom... já ouviu falar nela?

– Hum... ela é medica? – me fingi de desentendido.

– Não, é uma enfermeira. Mas ela é demais! Estão comentando que o Garett está com ela e pela cara do coitado nos últimos dias ela deve ser furacão na cama!

Os dois riram. QUE MERDA ERA AQUELA? FURACÃO? Precisei controlar a respiração para fazer a outra pergunta.

– Eles são namorados...

– Nada, ela não namora. Mas com ele parece ser algo mais fixo.

Isabella não namorava? Ela fazia o que então porra?

– Bom, acho que vai querer ver ela lá. É sempre um espetáculo. Não podemos comer, mas acho que Garett não liga de vermos não? – eles riram e eu precisei fazer um esforço para pelo menos sorrir.

– Vou ver se vou, se não estiver muito cansado passo lá.

Sai sem mais vontade de beber nada. A emergência me distraiu um pouco, mas eu fiquei na espera dela aparecer novamente, mas nada. Sua amiga Nessie estava lá e sorria ao ver alguma mensagem no celular e depois respondia com muito empenho. Ela estava falando com Bella ou com algum namorado? Elas pareciam intimas. Uma criança chegou, acidente de carro e Nessie correu ao mesmo tempo em que eu. Ela  
estava concentrada em manter a criança falando enquanto eu fazia uma rápida avaliação, quando vimos que eram mais arranhões ela relaxou e eu prescrevi alguns exames e remédios. Nessie viu seu celular tocar no bolso e assim que ajustou o soro e verificou a pulsação para anotar no prontuário ela leu e riu. Quando percebeu que eu a encarava ela desligou.

– Desculpa Dr. Cullen.

– Sem problemas Sr...

– Nessie, só Nessie.

Nessa hora Bella apareceu no corredor. Olhou procurando alguém e Nessie fez um sinal.

– Bella!

– E aí terminou? – Bella parecia calma, me ignorou.

– Só mais um ronda. Ela descobriu?

– Nada! – ela disse sorrindo sapeca. E Nessie me olhou.

– Conhece o Dr. Cullen? É o novo pediatra.

– Nos esbarramos no corredor. – ela disse um pouco distante. – Precisamos ir, ainda tenho que passar em casa e pegar uma roupa.

– Não trouxe uma de manhã?

– Vamos para a Scrip, preciso de outra roupa.

– Minha nossa! – Nessie se animou! – Bom preciso avisar Jacob, ele vai querer seguranças lá hoje.

E as duas riram de se acabar me ignorando completamente. A vida de Bella estava diferente, ela estava diferente. Ela se despediu de Nessie e depois saiu andando balançado os cabelos, não era forçado, seus cabelos tinham um movimento que não tinham antes. Um volume bonito também. E reparei nos uniformes das outras enfermeiras, elas usavam roupas largas. Só que as de Bella eram mais justas no corpo, marcando suas curvas. Deixando qualquer um louco. O sapato também não era confortável, tinha um salto que a deixava mais sensual. Como ela passava o dia com aquilo? Precisa ir a essa boate, ver porque o infeliz do Jacob precisava de seguranças.

Cheguei ao meu apartamento cansado, estacionei e vi que já eram oito da noite. O que ela ia fazer depois de um dia inteiro naquele hospital além descansar? Tomei um banho longo e vesti uma roupa descente, me perfumei e olhei na internet o endereço da boate. O site era esquisito... o que Bella ia fazer lá? Às dez horas eu desci e vi Jacob e Bella aos risos no estacionamento, ela estava linda. Calça jeans apertada, saltos altos, cabelo longo e solto. Uma blusa sensual, vermelha de cetim. Jacob e ela não me viram, mas dava para ouvir a conversa.

– Se vai beber eu dirijo!

– E você não vai beber? E a diversão?

– Deixo para você. Preciso estar lúcido para olhar os safados.

Ela começou a rir e entraram no carro. Bella estava fazendo o que com Jacob aqui? Não acredito que ela morava aqui. Isso podia ficar pior? Entrei no meu carro e para não encontrar com eles no meio da estrada peguei um caminho mais longo. Chegando lá vi Ben e Lucas sentados num canto com mais umas pessoas. Aproximei-me, nada de Isabella e sua amiga.

– Edward! Que bom que veio! – Ben disso levantando para me cumprimentar. – Esses são Alan, ele é chefe de enfermagem lá e esses são Pietro e Juan da obstetrícia. Ainda não tivemos partos, por isso não os encontrou.

Todos foram muito simpáticos e sentei do lado de Bem pedindo um uísque. Olhei o ambiente, tinha vários lugares ocupados e vi Jacob sentado com um homem e mais um grupo. Eles estavam bem perto da pista de dança. Animados e rindo muito. Ben me viu olhando para a direção deles, ele ia falar algo mas as luzes mudaram e todos foram se animando.

– O show vai começar pessoal! – ele disse e todos gritaram. Que merda era aquela? E de repente as pessoas começaram a se levantar, mas ninguém se aproximou da pista onde eu reparei que tinha algumas barras de metal. O que era aquilo? E então Bella com mais algumas meninas começaram a tomar conta do cenário. Ela jogou os cabelos para frente e começou uma dança sensual na barra de metal. ELA ESTAVA  
DANÇANDO POLE DANCE NA MERDA DAQUELE LUGAR? Ela olhou para alguém e mandou um beijo e todos gritaram feitos loucos. Nessa hora reparei que era o único sentando olhando a cena abismado. Ela descia e subia rebolando e jogando os cabelos... era enlouquecedor como fazia isso com o ritmo da musica. Todas as meninas estavam dançando, mas os machos daquele lugar só tinham olhos para ela.  
Ela estava alheia aos olhares que davam a ela. Ela dançava para ela e a musica mudou e os homens se aproximaram, Bella continuou sozinha e agora ela ficou de cabeça para baixo e Jacob se aproximou dela e começou a dançar afastando o resto do pessoal que queria devorar ela literalmente. Entendi a dos seguranças. A tal da Nessie começou a dançar com eles e acho que Jacob se achava o homem mais sortudo do mundo com duas mulheres só para ele. E puta que pariu uma delas foi minha noiva. Minha ex-noiva que estava ali se esfregando naquela barra  
feito uma louca e eu tinha vontade de comer ela ali mesmo, onde essa mulher estava? Sabia que não podia me aproximar, mas ela deu mole. Saiu de perto de seu segurança e foi para o bar. Ela pediu algo e vi que era whisky. Bebida forte demais para ela. Tomou de uma vez e fiquei louco com aquilo.

– O que foi isso Bella? Desde quando se expõe assim?

Ela pediu outra bebida e o garçom a serviu. Tomou e me olhou.

– O que eu faço deixou de ser da sua conta a muito tempo. - ela disse friamente sem me olhar.

E Nessie a chamou e ela foi à direção dela dançando e rindo muito. E fiquei ali parado olhando ela, era só o que podia fazer. Olhar minha ex-noiva que era agora uma mulher independente e segura de si.


	9. Chapter 9

– Você foi um menino muito mau hoje. – disse amarrando ele com uma algema. Seus olhos me devoraram, eu estava só de calcinha e sutiã com um chicote na mão. Ele estava muito excitado. – Bom... o que vamos fazer hoje?

Seus olhos brilharam com a expectativa e eu bati nele arrancando um gemido. Fiquei em cima dele sentindo sua ereção e me esfregando nele. Coloquei o chicote de lado e comecei a chupar ele gemeu alto.

– Não geme se não paro e não goze. Quero tudo dentro de mim hoje.

Ele arregalou os olhos e recomecei a chupar e ele queria gritar de prazer, mas não deixei. Ele tinha chegado atrasado e isso me deixou irritada. Hoje ele ia sofrer. Quando cansei e o deixei quase no ponto montei nele como uma boa amazona e gemi sentindo ele todo dentro de mim.

– Vai... libera tudo!

E ele gozou no instante em que apertei seu pau com meu gozo. Tirei as algemas dele, procurei minha roupa e comecei a colocar enquanto ele ainda se recuperava.

– Não tem mais hoje?

– Tenho plantão de manhã. Preciso ir.

Ele estranhou, mas ele sabia os limites só estávamos há tanto tempo juntos por isso. Ele conhecia meus limites. Não teríamos nunca mais nada que isso, sexo e boa conversa de enquanto. Não era namoro, por isso nada de cenas. Parecia frio, mas era só isso que eu podia dar a alguém. Eu sabia que não amaria de novo, no fundo eu amava Edward e estava muito marcada pelos acontecimentos ainda. Era forte e determinada agora, mas mesmo assim, minha maturidade só servia para lidar com isso de um jeito menos dramático.

Só que agora ele estava de volta, lindo. Se possível mais lindo ainda. Poderia me deleitar naquele corpo o dia inteiro e precisava manter a distancia para não acabar fazendo uma loucura naquele hospital. Nessie não sabia de nada e precisava ficar ouvindo sobre o Dr. Cullen e como as médicas e enfermeiras suspiravam por ele. Edward era mesmo um pedaço de mau caminho, mas isso não alterava nada do que ele fez comigo. Não alterava o nosso passado triste e duvidava que pudesse ter algum futuro numa relação tão tumultuada como a nossa. Eu não o tinha perdoado, não tinha me esquecido da cena no quarto dele. De Vitória me vendo com dor e rindo gloriosa. Foi nesse exato pensamento que parei. Estava num sinal esperando uma senhora atravessar lentamente e a ideia me veio. Assim que o sinal abriu acelerei e fui para casa o mais rápido possível e quando estava estacionando vi o Volvo dele. Sabia que era dele porque o vi no hospital e na boate. Isso estava ficando cada vez mais interessante. Subi gloriosa e abri a porta encontrando Nessie e Jacob vendo um filme.

– Chegou cedo Bells. – Ele estava de mau humor. Atrapalhei.

– Preciso da ajuda de vocês.

– Que sorriso safado é esse? – Nessie perguntou. Ela já me conhecia tão bem quanto Jacob.

– Quero matar o Edward de tanto ciúme.

Jacob engasgou.

– Ele... ele voltou?

– E trabalha no mesmo hospital que eu.

Jacob ficou me olhando e Nessie cruzou os braços.

– Alguém me explica, por favor, isso.

E Jacob depois de se recuperar explicou a minha ligação com o mais novo pediatra do nosso hospital.

– Puta merda Bella!

– É. – disse secamente.

– O desgraçado merece morrer!

– Vamos fazer melhor, o fazer sofrer.

– E o que tem nessa mente Bells? – ele disse sorrindo safado.

– Bom sabiam que ele mora nesse prédio?

– PUTA MERDA AO DOBRO! – Nessie disse.

– Bom, podemos usar isso ao nosso favor não?

– Com certeza! – Disse Nessie. E ela me olhou compreendo o plano. – Vou ter que emprestar meu namorado né?

Jacob riu.

– Se importa?

– Claro que não!

– Bells.. como sabe que ele ainda gosta de você?

– Ele falou comigo na boate do jeito possessivo dele. Ele ainda gosta de mim Jacob e vou usar o que posso contra ele.

– Hum... Bella malvada adoro!

E expliquei o plano para eles e deixei bem claro que Garett não podia saber de nada. Que ele seria uma peça no tabuleiro só isso. E fui dormir porque os dois ainda tinham uma foda para tratar. Dormi numa mistura de prazer pelo plano e também triste, Edward seria o dono do meu coração, sempre foi.

– Pronta? – Nessie me perguntou terminando a maquiagem no banheiro.

– Sim.

– Olha, Brandon está de olho na gente... então mantenha esse rabo de cavalo o mínimo de tempo possível ouviu?

– Tudo bem. - Me olhei no espelho e conferi. Um belo chupão na nuca feito por uma maquiagem perfeita!

Eu tinha um paciente com Edward, o desgraçado fez questão da minha presença. Andei despreocupada até a sala onde deveríamos estar e ele estava com a criança.

– Bom dia Dr. Cullen.

– Bom dia Isabella

Ele não ia manter esse tom por muito tempo. Ele analisou a criança, um caso simples de alergia por corante. Brinquei um pouco com ela para distrair e foi isso. Quando fui me abaixar para me despedir senti a queimação do seu olhar. Ele viu o chupão. Me despedi do paciente com um pirulito e ele encontrou meu olhar.

– Precisa de mais alguma coisa Dr. Cullen? – a cara dele era impagável. Edward estava vermelho. – Dr. Cullen?

– Hum... a ficha...

– O próximo paciente é só as onze, posso sair?

Como se fosse cronometrado Nessie bateu na porta e entrou.

– Bella Jacob está aí e acho melhor atender. – fingiu não ver Edward.

– O que ele quer?

– Bom... pela cara dele...

– Dr. Cullen preciso ir.

– Você não está liberada Isabella. – ele disse com raiva.

Olhei para Nessie e para ele me fingindo de confusa.

– Fala para ele que nos vemos em casa! – disse firme.

– Tudo bem.. e olha.. – ela tentou fingir que estava falando baixo – solta o cabelo.

E eu o fiz como se nada estivesse sido programado me fazendo de nervosa e olhando para Edward.

– Você mora com ele? – ele perguntou tentando manter a calma.

– Não te interessa Dr. Cullen, mais alguma coisa?

– Não.

E eu sai da sala rindo horrores da cara dele e encontrei Nessie no banheiro para tirar aquilo. E a primeira etapa do plano: mate o Edward de ciúmes estava só começando.


	10. Chapter 10

Eu ia enlouquecer, a imagem daquele chupão estava me deixando doido. Quem fez isso com ela? Garett ou Jacob? O que ela tinha com qualquer um dos dois? Ela morava com Jacob, mas todos comentaram que ela saia com o Garett. Bella tinha se transformado em quê? Eu precisava saber mais dela, precisava me enturmar com o pessoal. Passei na sala dos médicos, fiquei esperando alguém chegar, mas nada. Olhei o relógio, onze horas. Tinha um paciente com Bella agora e respirei fundo antes de entrar na sala. Ela estava com os cabelos soltos e brincando com o bebê.

– Dr. Cullen ele não está bem. – disse a mãe desesperada.

– Vamos ver isso sim?- sorri para acalmá-la- O que você observou nele?

Perguntei já me aproximando do pequeno que ria para Bella. A mãe foi falando os sintomas e Bella tirou a roupa para eu conseguir dar uma olha melhor. Era mais desespero que outra coisa, uma leve gripe. Passei alguns exames porque se não a mãe surtaria e uma nebulização para melhorar a respiração dele. Bella anotou no prontuário e de maneira muito profissional e respeitosa se despediu de mim quando estava na porta. Os cabelos soltos escondiam realmente a marca e a deixavam mais linda e sensual. Precise de uns minutos para sair e quando fui para o terceiro andar ver minha mãe ela estava conversando com o médico que atendia ela, Bella somente ouvia e eu parei para olhar minha mãe pelo vidro.

– Ela hoje está melhor que ontem Bella falou. – disse Jasper- com um copo de café nas mãos.

– Hum.. Bella entrou?

– Sim, ela sempre vem aqui. Conversa com o ignorante do médico e depois nos passa as informações melhores. Ele nos assustou Edward e se não fosse Bella meu pai teria dado um soco na cara dele.

Aquilo era novidade, Bella sempre vinha aqui. Deveria ser nos horários que ela sabia que eu não estava. Bella me evitava? Ela deveria estar fazendo mesmo isso, eu não tinha mais nada haver com a vida dela. Essa constatação me deixou triste, um dia eu tive tudo haver com a vida dele e poderia ser meu aquele chupão, aquele corpo e tudo que vinha junto. Agora ela era de algum safado. Bella terminou a conversa e quando me viu foi em outra direção dando apenas um aceno para Jasper.

– Ela está linda. – comentou Jasper.

– Sim.

– É... acho que ela superou. Foi um trauma muito grande.

E vi ali uma oportunidade.

– Ela está com Jacob?

– Eles moram juntos. Não sei se eles... Jacob tem uma namorada que Alice falou.

– Mas ele mora com Bella...

– Olha isso nunca me interessou e não deveria te interessar também. Ela é adulta e sabe o que faz e Alice sempre me contou como ela está bem, então deve estar funcionando para ela.

Ele acabou de tomar o café e eu fui pegar o elevador para ir para meu andar. Pediatria... Bella... mais informações. E assim que a porta do elevador abriu vi Bella com Jacob... o que ele estava fazendo aqui. Ela deu um olhar para ele estranho e ele pegou na mão dela. Marcando território? Fingi que não percebi e olhei os andares, íamos para o mesmo andar. Foi a subida mais demorada da minha vida, eu ouvia os dois sussurrando coisa um no ouvido do outro e ela ria baixo com as provocações dele. Assim que a porta abriu ela foi puxada por ele para uma sala no fundo do corredor. Era uma sala para guardar matérias de limpeza. Já tinha visto algumas mulheres entrar e sair com produtos de limpeza e outros

materiais. Eles entraram ali e ouvi a porta sendo travada. Ela estava com ele aqui no hospital, vivendo uma aventura. Fui para minha sala um pouco cansado. O dia passou se arrastando. Nessie veio ficar no lugar de Bella porque um médico a exigiu no centro cirúrgico. Não ia conseguir nada dela, ela pelo que soube era muito amiga de Bella e a conversa das duas não desmentia isso. Mas Nessie passava o dia no celular mandando mensagens e rindo com elas.  
Voltei para casa cansado e realmente sem humor. Vi Bella e Jacob de amassos no estacionamento e quase vomitei vendo a cena, eles não tinham quarto não? E a idiota que ele namorava onde estava? Ela sabia que Bella fazia aquilo em público com ele? Que porra era aquela. Bella pegou alguns livros que estavam na mão de Jacob e entrou no seu carro. Um porshe 911, um modelo esportivo bonito e caro. Quem comprou aquilo para ela? O salário dela bancava aquilo ou era o tal do Jacob e seus ternos?Eu precisava saber mais desse Jacob, o que era... o que fazia...sei lá. Se tinha alguém que apresentava perigo era ele, Bella morava com ele o que quer dizer que tinha uma confiança nele muito grande. O que os pais dela achavam dessa pouca vergonha que eu estava presenciando. Eles sempre foram tão puritanos e agora a filha deles estava num estacionamento se agarrando com Jacob e aceitando presentes caros sabendo que ele tinha namorada.

Peguei o elevador com muita raiva e tomei um longo banho para esfriar a cabeça. Isso não estava acontecendo. Tinha um plantão só a tarde, mas não ia passar muito tempo lá. Tinha algumas horas para cumprir fora e o estava cheio, o hospital estava recebendo os acidentados de uma festa que não deu muito certo e acabou em confusão. Todos estavam compenetrados em manter os feridos vivos e com seus devidos níveis de risco a vista. As placas vermelhas e laranjas nos

pescoço indicavam a gravidade e a pediatria estava calma, só havia na festa duas crianças que não sofreram mais que alguns arranhões, mas seus pais estavam na UTI ou na enfermaria.

– Edward me faz um favor? Está indo para casa?

Era o tal do Garett, eu já estava no estacionamento voltando para casa.

– Estou indo sim. – respondi sem vontade.

– Que ótimo, é que hoje Bella não vem e estou com um trabalho dela. Pode entregar? Nessie comentou que moram perto.

– Hum... trabalho? – eu não entendi.

– Sim, o mestrado dela. Ela faz mestrado em pediatria infantil. A pós dela é também sobre isso ela resolveu continuar a linha de estudo.

– Você fez o trabalho dela? – ele era um idiota se tivesse feito isso.

– Não! – ele riu – Ela deixou para eu ler, ela gosta de trocar ideia comigo sobre isso. Na verdade eu só reviso alguns erros. Ela sempre está com muita coisa para revisar.

– Muito ocupada? – fiquei curioso com outras atividades dela.

– Sim, um dia te conto melhor. Preciso voltar, a administração está com um problemão nas mãos com os planos médicos.

– Vai lá. – peguei o trabalho e me dirigi a casa. Sabia que ela morava na cobertura, no estacionamento vinha as informações dos moradores. Voei para casa eu tinha uma boa desculpa para ver Bella e poderia ser tratado não como Dr. Cullen, mas Edward. Vi o carro dela e o de Jacob do lado, um lamborghini prata , os dois estavam em casa. Olhei o relógio, dez horas. Ela deveria estar acordada. Subi com o trabalho delas nas mãos, dei uma olhada, o assunto era bom. Não deu para ler mais porque já estava no corredor. Toquei a campainha e ela atendeu. Precisei recuperar o fôlego quando a vi, ela estava de calcinha e uma blusa que mostrava barriga, os cabelos soltos e um brilho nos olhos diferente.

– Oi? – ela disse, mas não consegui responder. Ainda olhava aquela mulher semi-nua na minha frente.- O que foi? – ela estava impaciente.

– Bells! O filme vai começar fecha a merda dessa porta e vem deitar!

– Já vou!

Era o desgraçado do Jacob a chamando para cama? Fiquei com raiva morrendo de ódio.

– Seu trabalho – disse secamente. Entregando a pasta.

– Obrigada. Garett é um amor. – disse num tom carinhoso. Ele era um idiota isso sim.

Ela não falou aquilo!

– Boa noite!

E ela fechou a porta gritando algo para Jacob e me deixando olhando a porta.


	11. Chapter 11

Eu tinha um bom plano. Se alguém aqui estava disposto a falar e colaborar sem saber era esse Garett. Ele e eu ficamos amigos. É claro que eu só tinha interesse em saber de Bella, mas não podia chegar e perguntar por ela. Precisei de exatas duas semanas de conversa fiada para ele numa sexta feira começar a falar.

– Bom... não está com ninguém? Hoje é sexta e estamos num bar bebendo.

– Bom... acho que você já ouviu os boatos de que fico com a Isabella.. aquela enfermeira não?

– Sim.. o pessoal comenta. – tentei parecer desinteressado.

– Então, ela hoje tem um compromisso numa clinica de reabilitação.

– Ela não é especializada em crianças?

– Sim, mas ela ajuda as crianças com dependência química. O mestrado dela, a tese é sobre isso. A dependência química em crianças de até dez anos.

Aquilo era novo. Mas se parecia mais com a Bella que eu conheci, cheia de amor para com os outros.

– Ela é bastante atraente, o pessoal a chama de furacão. – ele não escondeu o sorriso.

– Bom, não costumo falar disso, mas já vi que é muito reservado e não vai ficar comentando. Ela é um mulherão Edward, nunca vi ninguém fazer as coisas que aquela mulher faz. E ela é insaciável! – ele bebeu mais um pouco e sorriu de novo – Acompanhar ela é difícil.

Ouvir aquilo foi muito difícil, Bella estava uma mulher e tanto na cama e não tinha nada haver comigo. Tomei minha bebida de uma vez e pedi outra para o barman. Ele serviu a Garett também outra dose.

– Mas ela mora com alguém... ouvi a voz masculina... ou é namorado?

– É o Jacob. Desde conheci Isabella ela mora com ele. Parece que são amigos, mas ela sempre deixou bem claro que na relação que tínhamos não dava para ciúmes. Ela era livre e eu sempre gostei de ser livre também. Para ser sincero ela tem é uma mente e um coração fudidos por alguém.

Eu engasguei quando ouvi aquilo.

– Como?

– é... ela nunca vai admitir, mas acho que no fundo alguém fez alguma merda, ela não quer se envolver e também não faz o tipo promíscua. Estou com ela esse tempo todo, fizemos loucuras na cama e em outros lugares também, mas nunca soube de mais ninguém. Quando quer ela me liga e pronto, temos horas de sexo.

– Mas não namoram... isso é estranho... para uma mulher.

– Você ainda não entendeu Edward qual é a dela. Eu sei o que aqueles olhos escondem porque já olhei para ele mais vezes do que ela mesma no espelho. Sou muito observador e ela espera algo ou alguém. É estranho... eu só sei. Fuderam com a mente dela, mas o coração ainda bate por ele.

– Que isso... – disse pensativo. Ela foi fudida por mim, mas ela me queria ainda. Eu tinha esperança não? Podia sonhar então? – Poxa.. ela é linda não?

– Sim, você a conhece a pouco tempo. Ela é alegre, adora festas e movimento. Tem muitas coisas na cabeça ao mesmo tempo e estar perto dela mesmo sendo só amigo ou algo assim é um privilégio. Não me iludo e nunca me iludi com ela... seu coração não bate a muito tempo, mas ela vive de maneira esplendorosa e se tornou uma mulher fantástica. Apresentaria ela para os meus pais sem hesitar, só não é a minha ser um cara preso, mas se fosse seria com ela com certeza. Imbecil é quem estragou tudo.

Aquela doeu, sem saber aquele do meu lado me chutou e me fez querer ir embora da cidade. Mas eu tinha chances e precisava me agarrar naquele 1% que ele tinha me dado. E vamos combinar, ela valia a pena e eu não merecia nem menos de 1%. Continuamos bebendo e ele mudou de assunto, falou um pouco de sua família e tudo mais. Comentei que minha mãe teve uma melhora nos últimos dias e ele me garantiu que todos tem muita esperança dela sair ainda naquela semana.

Fui para casa, não vi o carro dela e me deitei pensando na noite. Muita informação e eu precisa de um novo plano, já tinha muita coisa nas mãos, mas ela ainda estava distante de mim. Por isso me empenhei em não ficar em cima dela como vinha fazendo, marcando presença na vida dela. Eu só a via de relance em ocasiões diversas no hospital e tentava dar a ela o máximo de espaço possível e ela percebeu, tenho certeza. Não vi mais chupões, mas de vez enquando ela saia de uma sala com Garett e eu entendia muito bem. Mas eu realmente não liguei mais, saber que ela ainda me amava ou sentia algo por mim era reconfortante, não importava com quem ou quantos ela ia para cama. Como Garett mesmo afirmou ela espera algo ou alguém e eu tinha certeza que era eu. Só que com minha distancia ela reagiu, acho que ela esperava fosse morrer com aquela situação já que nunca consegui disfarçar meu ódio da nova vida dela que eu não tinha mais nada haver e ela não deixava uma oportunidade passar para me falar isso. E eu merecia, mas tinha algum amor próprio também.

– Dr. Cullen, seu paciente desmarcou. – ela disse olhando para mim.

– Obrigada Isabella. Então vou indo.

E me levantei e ela já ia saindo quando o celular tocou, ela atendeu e esqueceu que estava saindo. Passei por ela roçando um pouco na passagem apertada que ficou entre eu, ela e a porta e senti o calor saindo. Seus olhos arregalaram para mim e fingi que não tinha sentido nada. Ela se recompôs rápido e depois voltou com sua fachada fria e distante, eu soube naquele momento que tínhamos alguma chance. Voltei para casa feliz, mas agora o que iria fazer?

BELLA

– Nessie estou ferrada! – disse depois do episódio da porta.

– O que foi? – ela estava na enfermaria infantil verificando soros e

atualizando os prontuários.

– Ele roçou em mim... e juro que podia agarrar ele ali!

Uma criança nos olhou e eu fiquei com vergonha. Nessie mudou de leito e eu acompanhei.

– Mas... Bella...

– Estou perdendo meu autocontrole!

– O gelo dele então está funcionando melhor do que ele esperava...

– Droga Nessie! Pensei que ele fosse rastejar, implorar... mas ele só se distanciou, não fez mais nada!

– E depois de ver você e Garett, ele não expressou mais nada?

– Nada! Ele é um homem de gelo comigo! E soube que ele pediu para Lilian ajudá-lo.

– Como raios soube disso? – ela olhou para mim surpresa.

– Alan me contou enquanto me chamava para sair.

– Isabella! Você não...

– Nada! Eu estava querendo sair mais cedo ele perguntou qual era meu problema com o Dr. Cullen porque ele queria Lilian nos plantões dele em vez de mim... foi até bastante profissional quando falou isso. Eu disse que não sabia e depois ele me chamou para sair.

– Posso ser sincera com você?

– Acho que isso tudo vai dar merda! Seu plano, o plano dele seja qual for! Só espero que ele sofra mais que você, mas que todos vão sofrer é mais claro e nítido que água Isabella!

E ela me deixou ali, sozinha na enfermaria com aquelas palavras cruel. Nessie não sabia de nada! Pensei e retomei minha jornada. Não ia deixar as coisas assim tão fáceis. Já tinha outro plano.


	12. Chapter 12

– Garrett precisamos conversar. – eu disse sentando no sofá da sua sala.

Ele me olhou sondando meus pensamentos.

– E sobre o quê? – aquele sorriso safado me deixava louca.

– Vou começar a sair com outra pessoa. Não podemos mais... você sabe.

– Hum... – ele sorriu para mim. – Posso saber quem será?

– Dr. Cullen.

Ele pareceu surpreso pela escolha, mas não ofendido.

– Ele é muito... família. Acha que ele topará seus acordos?

– Não sei, isso vai depender dele.

– Bom, sabe onde é minha sala e também sabe que ela sempre estará aberta quando quiser não?

– Posso fazer das suas palavras as minhas. – falei num tom sensual.

–Sempre igual Isabella... – ele falou reconhecendo a malícia.

E eu levantei e dei um último beijo nele. E me afastei. Quando abri a porta ele resolveu soltar a pérola.

– Isabella? – Virei.

– É ele não é?

Sorri apenas.

– Então vai sossegar?

– Não pretendo. – falei sorrindo mais aberta.

– Que Deus tenha pena dele então.

Dessa vez soltei uma gargalhada gostosa e ele me acompanhou. Bom, Edward precisava conhecer a nova Isabella não? Ele me ignorou e eu o tentei ao máximo. Agora eu ia comandar o show.

– Nessie... tudo bem? – ela estava na Emergência com alguns enfermeiros e Edward. A noite estava calma, só alguns traumas, mas a pediatria não atendeu mais que duas crianças com febre e vômito.

– Boa noite senhoritas. – era ele e sorri antes de me virar. Nessie viu a malícia.

– Boa noite Dr. Cullen. Noite calma não? – ele arregalou os olhos estranhando as falas. Nunca dizia mais que o necessário.

– Sim...

– A pediatria não recebeu os acidentados das batidas na Avenida? – alguém do grupo perguntou.

– Não... foram para o Mercy. Podem mandar algo para cá se acharem que está lotado, mas acho improvável. Só duas crianças. – disse.

– Então vamos tomar café. – Nessie sugeriu. – Essa hora o refeitório está vazio.

– Boa ideia. Nos acompanha Dr. Cullen?

Mais uma vez vi Edward me olhar surpreso e sorri simpática.

– Claro... hum... vamos? – ele olhou para Nessie e ela acompanhou. Foram duas horas agradáveis tenho que dizer, nosso grupo era muito divertido e um dos residentes tinha trago um baralho, nos metemos numa sala e jogamos pôquer. Eu ganhei duas rodadas.

– Se estivesse valendo dinheiro Isabella estaria rica! – disse Rick rindo de minha performance.

– Onde aprendeu a jogar? – Edward perguntou curioso.

– Bom, por aí.

Mistério... isso sempre funciona.

– Parabéns. – ele disse um pouco sem humor. O que ele queria que contasse minha vida? Ah... se ele soubesse de meus planos ele estaria na sala dos médicos.

– O show acabou. – disse Jared abrindo a porta. – Duas crianças chegando. Intoxicação.

Me levantei correndo.

– Qual sala está pronta?

– Um e dois. Gêmeos, seis anos, um menino e uma menina.

E foi a agitação da noite. Corremos feito loucos para salvar aquelas crianças e sabia que nunca me acostumaria com aqueles pais desesperados chorando na sala de espera, eu sempre que dava ia informá-los alguma coisa. Os dois teriam que ficar na UTI, foi algo realmente forte e escaparam por pouco. Edward me observava enquanto eu corria de um lado para o outro. Eu podia sentir seu olhar me queimar mesmo atenta ao meu trabalho. E no final estava cansada.

– Muito obrigada! – a mãe me abraçou chorando. E o pai tinha olhos vermelhos.

– Eles vão se recuperar, são fortes. – sorri para passar confiança. – Eles estão sedados, não vão acordar até amanhã. Por isso, casa e banho para os dois. Venham assim que amanhecer. Eu ligo caso alguma coisa acontecer.

– Liga mesmo? – O pai perguntou.

– Claro! Só saio quando vocês voltarem tudo bem?

– Tudo bem... obri...

– Para com isso. É meu dever. Descansem.

E eu sai com o peso da responsabilidade nas costas. Fui até a UTI pediátrica e vi os leitos. Arrumei uma cadeira e me ajeitei ali. Acabei dormindo e acordando com um cheiro de café delicioso. Respirei mais fundo para ter mais daquilo.

– Bom dia. – ele falou me olhando.

Abri os olhos e Edward com aquela caneca de café.

– Bom dia.

– Toma, os pais já estão na recepção. Acho que pode ir.

– Eles... – olhei para as crianças ainda entubadas.

– Vão se recuperar, a lavagem estomacal exigiu muito deles, agora precisam de mais um tempo, amanhã devem estar no quarto. Foquei o relógio de pulso dele e vi que eram sete da manhã.

– Merda! – levantei num salto. Edward levou um susto.

– O que foi?

– Estou atrasada. Tenho uma reunião as oito e não passei em casa ainda.

Ele estava curioso, mas pensei no mistério. Não Edward... ainda não.

– Obrigada pelo café.

Olhei as crianças mais uma vez e fui para a sala me trocar. Nessie já tinha ido e agora tinha que correr e muito. Cheguei no estacionamento e vi Jacob e Nessie.

– Pombinhos... – passei por eles sem dar muita atenção. E Rick estava tirando o carro também.

– Bella vamos no bar amanhã com a galera.

– Pode ser.

– Olha... leva o seu ficante mais recente.

Sorri e eu sabia que ele só saber com quem eu estava.

– Pode ser. As dez?

– Sim, mas meninas querem se arrumar antes de ir.

Resolvi minhas coisas, tomei banho e dormi. Esses horários de hospital era uma coisa louca. As dez horas da noite eu estava muito bem disposta e fui terminar alguns trabalhos... poderia dormir tarde, meu plantão só começava as dez e ia até oito. Bar... bebida. Isso era bom. Passamos o dia eufóricos com a idéia da turma toda sair, todos iam até Garett e para ser sincera estava sentindo falta dele, a companhia dele era legal.

– Você vai Dr. Cullen? – Perguntei no refeitório.

– Para onde?

– Mais tarde... Lirical?

– O que seria isso?

– Um bar, com alguma musica legal e conversa fiada.

Todos estavam em conversas paralelas e Edward resolveu falar mais abertamwnte.

– O que está acontecendo? Agora quer falar comigo?

– Edward... estou tentando manter as coisas de maneira legal e agradável. Quer que eu pare de falar com você? – eu sabia a resposta e quase sorri quando ele não falou nada. Contato é melhor que distancia.

– Amigos? – ele perguntou.

– Não, muito intimo.

– O que você quer então?

– Bom... uma relação mais aberta pode ser?

Precisei segurar a gargalhada da cara dele. Ele sabia do que eu estava falando.

– Isabella...

– Bom, aqui não é lugar para isso. Vamos conversar no bar. Tudo bem?

– Sim.

E me levantei e fui embora. Ia deixar ele pensando. Sumi da vista dele o dia inteiro e só reapareci quando estava com meu vestido preto um pouco acima dos joelhos e um salto agulha. Cabelos soltos e um perfume bem provocante. Todas estavam deslumbrante, mas ele só tinha olhos para mim e eu ignorava cada olhada dele. Conversava e ria com um drink nas mãos.

– Blood Mary? – ele falou.

– Sim, meu favorito. – disse na mesa.

– Sabe por que chamam ele de blood Mary?- ele disse não – em memória da Rainha Mary, seu reinado foi marcado por muitos assassinatos.

Ele quase engasgou com essa.

– Algum motivo para gostar dele? – dei um pequeno sorriso.

– Não, só gosto mesmo.

Todos foram para cantos separados do bar, olhei meu celular. Já eram meia noite. Nessie e Jacob estavam em algum lugar aos beijos. Garett tinha sumido também.

– Podemos conversar?

– Claro.

– O que é uma relação aberta para você?

– Sem compromisso, sem ciúmes, sem sentimentos. Sem mais nada além de sexo Edward.

– QUE PORRA É ESSA? – ele falou vermelho de raiva.

– Se você for gritar, grite na cama Edward, aqui estamos em público e eu detesto cena.

Senti que ele ficou exitado. Resolvi provocar e cruzei as pernas ainda olhando para ele.

– Dividir você?

– Não dividir...isso é algo muito particular. Para se dividir é preciso ter e você não vai ter.

– Não quero isso. – ele falou sério.

– Bom, é isso ou nada. Não me envolvo Edward. É sexo.

– Como você ficou assim? Quem...

– Não Edward, não vá por esse caminho.

– E se eu aceitar essa merda. O que vai acontecer?

– Bom, quase não bebi. Você também não... cada um no seu carro, no Ilusion Pallace pode ser?

– Onde?

– Coloca o nome no GPS Edward ... ou me siga.

– Não... como assim?

– Vai ou não? – Perguntei já levantando.

E ele me seguiu como um bom cachorrinho. Antes de entrar no meu carro, olhei para ele.

– Então?

– Vou.

E dei partida assim que me ajeitei e fomos, ele me seguiu e entramos no luxuosa motel que ficava numa parte mais nobre da cidade. Ele estacionou do meu lado. Peguei uma bolsa que estava no banco de trás e fomos para a recpção.

– Boa noite. – uma simpática atendente. Edward parecia tenso.

– Suite máster com serviços adicionais por favor.

Ela olhou no computador.

– Sra., Swam?

– Sim. – ela retirou um cartão magnético de uma pequena caixa.

– Uma boa noite.

Edward não tinha como ficar mais surpreso, ele não escondia nada. Só me seguiu pélos corredores que eu conhecia e abri a porta.

– Bella que merda é essa? – ele disse olhando para o quarto com pouca iluminação e alguns objetos disposto por todo o quarto. Tinha de tudo um pouco, algemas na cabeceira, um chicote e algumas velas em cima da cama.

– Bom... é algo que gosto. Entre e fique a vontade. Vou trocar de roupa tudo bem?

E deixe ele apreciando o quarto e fui colocar minha roupa. Não demorei mais que dez minutos. Um sutiã , calcinha pretos e botas longas e de salto. Meus cabelos soltos. Abri a porta e ele estava deitado na cama de cueca.

– Vamos a regra do jogo sim?

– Hum... – ele estava babando em mim.

Me aproximei e fiquei por cima dele. Peguei duas algemas que estavam na cabeceira e prendi suas mãos na grade, ele estranhou, mas ficou quieto.

– Não beijo.

– Por quê?

– Porque não quero.

– Não estamos aqui para falar da vida, por isso não espere conversa fiada. Também faço as coisas como gosto, não gostou é só negar da próxima vez e pronto.

– Simples assim? – ele disse com as mãos amarradas em cima da cabeça.

– Sim.

– E o que vai fazer comigo?

– O que eu quiser.


	13. Chapter 13

E lá estava eu com uma Bella dominadora em cima de mim, minhas mãos presas e meu pau duro, tão duro que chegava a doer. Ela me olhava e me sondava como se  
pensasse como começar, abriu uma gaveta de um pequeno móvel que estava do lado cama. Olhei e ela sorriu com malícia. Pegou duas velas que estavam lá e um isqueiro. De maneira sensual e controlada e ela acendeu as velas e ficou com a bunda em cima do meu pau me deixando maluco. Bella tinha os cabelos soltos e seus movimentos faziam com que eles caíssem sobre seus seios e costas. Eu queria comer ela, meu pau queria a boceta dela desesperadamente. A vela deixou um aroma agradável no quarto.

– Hum... – ela disse pegando a vela. – Não gostei da sua indecisão.

O que ela queria?

– Me irritei bastante e agora aqui... vamos pensar como podemos corrigir isso.

Puta merda vi a vela e aquilo ia doer. Fiquei tenso e ela sentiu.

– Não gosta de dor? Pensei que gostasse, escolhi coisas que pensei que hoje poderiam te agradar.

Era uma Bella dominadora e, á, meu Deus porque fui deixar ela me amarrar. Mexi minhas pernas e senti sua bunda no meu pau e gemi um pouco.

– Gosta de movimentos? – ela falou mexendo um pouco. – Hoje não teremos muito deles, vai ficar parado e se não ficar. – Ela respingou a vela.

–Ai! – eu disse quando senti a cera derretida. E ela sorriu, parado... parado... e como se lesse meus pensamentos ela sorriu mais largamente.

– Acho que teremos uma boa noite.

Ela saiu de cima de mim e puxou minha cueca, meu pau logo mostrou toda a excitação e ela me olhou.

– Gostei, mas acho que vai sair um pouco dolorido. – Falando isso ela me chupou e eu gemi alto e mexi um pouco as pernas. Ela me olhou séria e derramou mais um pouco de cera.

– Porra isso dói! – Ela jogou mais cera e soltei outro grito.

– Não gosto de palavrões em horas que preciso de concentração ouviu?

– Sim.

E parado e gemendo senti meu pau ter o boquete do século, ela chupou, lambeu, mordicou e também apertou com a boca. Eu ai gozar a qualquer hora, mas

ela sempre saia e jogava um pouco cera evitando um orgasmo. Ela era experiente e puta merda onde ela aprendeu isso? Deixei uma menina e encontrei essa pessoa  
que chegava a ser uma estranha na cama. Não era Bella e eu pude ver a diferença.

– Me agrade e quem sabe eu deixo você gozar.

Dizendo isso ela fez o improvável, colocou sua boceta bem na minha cara e eu chupei, ela não gemeu... queria ouvir ela gemer, mas ela se concentrou em meu pau e não sabia se chupava ou gemia. Mais uma vez quase lá e a cera reapareceu. Ela era muito má! Se xingasse ia vir mais cera então fiquei quieto. Como ela mesma tinha dito meu pau doía horrores e ela riu quando percebeu minha expressão.

– Agora.. o que fazer? Ainda não te perdoei sabia? – aquela frase poderia ter duplo sentido. A qual ela estava se referindo. – Já sei. Hoje, não verá. Só eu.

E ela tirou da gaveta mais uma coisa, uma venda e colocou em mim. Porra essa mulher ia me matar de tanto tesão. E ela saiu de cima de mim, ouvi alguns barulhos e senti a camisinha em meu pau dolorido.

– Vou cavalgar em você. Consegue se controlar e não gozar até eu te liberar?

– Não sei. – disse sendo sincero. E foi então que senti o chicote nas minhas pernas.

– Consegue?

Porra estava ardendo, da onde ela tirou tanta força?

– Não me respondeu. – e mais uma chicotada.

– Con..consig...

– Não entendi. – e mais uma.

– Sim! Porra eu consigo!

E o estalo foi maior e senti que aquilo ia deixar marcas.

– Bom menino, mas cuidado com a boca. Posso te bater enquanto eu quiser. – numa voz sensual eu me deixei levar e ela sentou com tudo e quis falar todos os palavrões do meu vocabulário, mas ia ser chicoteado e não estava afim. Ela

começou devagar e eu queria mais, porra eu queria mais rápido, mas ia gozar.

– Ai... isso está bom. – ela falou indo lentamente. – Não goze, quero aproveitar. – e a safada rebolou e eu gemi, mais alto a cada vez que ela aumentava a velocidade e diminuía. Safada, ela sabia o que estava fazendo e quando eu estava quase lá o estalo e a dor.

– Meu cavalo... ainda não. Ainda quero cavalgar e você vai me dar uma cavalgada hoje.

E ela começou a gemer e eu entendi a venda, ela não queria que eu visse seu rosto de prazer, e eu daria tudo naquela hora para vê-la nua sobre mim, ficou só na imaginação, a venda tapava tudo. Depois de alguns minutos eu não aguentava mais, mas Bella parecia bem controlada e até seus gemidos pareciam ser bem calculados, como alguém fazia aquilo?

– Bella... ai... eu preciso... – ela aumentou a velocidade e outro estalo e mais dor. Eu ia sair vermelho daquele quarto.

– Cala a boca! Não quero ouvir sua voz.

E ela continuou seu jogo até que ela foi aumento a velocidade demais.

– Goza! Goza que eu deixo.

Gemi e me deixei levar porque aquele orgasmo forte e maravilho, ela não caiu em cima de mim de mim como eu queria, ela só parou e saiu. Ouvi mais barulhos e chuveiro, ela estava no chuveiro e eu ainda amarrado me recuperando. Pensei em tudo e nela, ela estava gostosa e sabia disso. Uma mulher e tanto, um furacão. Senti ela andar pelo quarto e depois ela me desvendou. Estava com um vestido curto

e sandálias.

– Vou indo, acerte na saída.

Ela me desamarrou e foi embora segurando a bolsa e seus cabelos um pouco molhados da sua chuveirada.Não houve beijo, e senti falta. Não houve carícias, isso também faltou. Suspirei e fui também para o chuveiro. Coloquei minha roupa e olhei para o quarto, uma bagunça. Sexo selvagem e gostoso.

– Swan disse que você acertaria. – a recepcionista falou simpática.

– Sim. – dei meu cartão e ela rapidamente fez todo o procedimento. Olhei e não vi mais nada.

– Ela sempre vem aqui?

A recepcionista me olhou como se pensasse na resposta.

– Sempre.

– Com homens diferentes?

– Não, ela demora para trocar.

– Hum...

– 1.500, está aqui o cartão.

Como assim eu paguei isso tudo por uma hora e meia nesse motel? Voltei para o carro e não vi o dela. Ela foi embora e precisei relembrar as regras do que ela chamava ser uma relação aberta. Ela demorava para trocar... o que exatamente isso significava. Nunca ia com dois no mesmo período? Cheguei cansado e não vi o carro dela no estacionamento, eram três horas da manhã quando consegui dormir e tomei mais um banho pensando na noite com ela. Furacão ainda não descrevia o estrago que ela fazia no corpo da gente.

Cheguei ao trabalho nitidamente cansado e com uma cara péssima.

– A noite foi boa! – disse Garett sorridente.

– Sim. – respondi sem vontade.

– Ela é um terror. Fica pior depois.

Ele estava falando de Bella? Ele... pensar que ela fez aquilo com ele me irritou, me deixou nervoso e agarrei na mesa para não socar ele.

– Se fizer cenas ela vai dispensar você rápido. – ele falou tomando um suco.

– Ela.. ela..

– Ela terminou?

– Edward meu amigo, nunca tivemos nada então ela só me comunicou. Mas as portas sempre estão abertas. As opções estão lá. Aprenda a lidar com isso.

– Eu também sou livre sabia? Posso comer qualquer enfermeira aqui.

– Depois de estar com ela, você consegue? Você quer uma enfermeira?

Ele sorriu para mim entendendo a ideia.

– E você? Não transa mais com ela... e agora?

– Só posso suspirar meu caro. Suspirar. – ele falou com um ar divertido e saiu. Porra eu ia enlouquecer, com quantos mais ex-ficantes eu ia ter que lidar? Lembrei-me de Jacob. Porra ela morava com ele.


	14. Chapter 14

Bella não trabalhou no dia seguinte e eu não a vi. Senti falta dela pelos corredores e do seu carro na garagem, ela viajou? Bella tinha uma vida tão distante e diferente que ela poderia ter ido para Las Vegas, casado e eu nem imaginaria quem seria o filho da mãe a ter uma coisa dessas. Sem ciúmes, sem cenas... eu conseguia?

– Bom dia Dr. Cullen. – disse Nessie na entrada. Deveria ter alguma ambulância chegando ela estava vestida para o centro cirúrgico.

– Algum acidente?

– Sim, duas crianças.

– O que houve?

– Batida de carro, pais bêbados.

– Que horror. Bom, vou me aprontar então.

Corri para me aprontar e quando estava saindo esbarrei com Bella. Ela estava linda, um pouco de batom nos lábios, cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo bem feito, os benditos saltos e um perfume que coroava sua beleza.

– Bom dia Dr. Cullen. – ela falou

– Bom dia Isabella.

–Vamos?

E o dia passou rápido, tínhamos uma cirurgia marcada e mais dois acidentes vindos para o hospital. Vi Bella de relance algumas vezes e na hora em que fui comer algo na cantina ela estava sentada conversando com Jacob, o que ele fazia aqui?

– Boa tarde Edward. – Garett se sentou ao meu lado.

– Boa tarde.

Eu não tirava os olhos do casal na minha frente.

– Nada de cenas.

– Não vou fazer nada. – disse quase cuspindo as palavras.

– Eles moram juntos, se você for sentir ciúmes vai morrer com esse sentimento.

– O que ele faz aqui?

– Ele é dono da firma de advocacia que representa o hospital. Ele vem sempre aqui.

– E ela...

– Não sei, ela não abre a vida íntima.

– Vou para cama com ela e ela não abre a porra da vida íntima?

Garett riu e eu me irritei mais.

– Vai sair mais tarde com a gente?

– Aonde vão? – precisava beber e esquecer essa merda de relacionamento aberto.

– Bom... as meninas vão dançar e nós vamos assistir.

A porra do poli dance de novo. É claro que eu iria.

Nessa hora ela se despediu de Jacob e veio até minha mesa. Sem ciúmes, sem, cenas, tudo normal... eu ia morrer.

– Meninos boa tarde. – ela disse sorridente. – Edward vai hoje a noite?

– Sim...e ...

– ótimo, está de carro?

– Sim, pode dar as chaves a Nessie? Ela deixa na garagem.

– Hum... para quê?

– Bom, vamos descobrir não?

Garett sorriu e abaixou a cabeça. Será que ele sabia para onde Bella estava me levando?

– Claro.

– Tenham um bom dia meninos.

E ela saiu com os cabelos balançando e sua bunda rebolando discretamente. Garett também apreciava a visão da minha Bella.

– Sabe para onde ela vai me levar?

– Ela sempre surpreende Edward, essa mulher é imprevisível.

E passei o dia pensando porque eu deveria aceitar aquela proposta absurda de deixar meu carro com a amiga dela e ela ir para onde quisesse comigo no carona.

Não gostei da história da vela, ia envolver mais dor dessa vez? Bella era uma mulher imprevisível e eu estava seguindo ela, eu precisava. Uma parte era sempre melhor que nada. E assim que cheguei à boate ela já estava dançando. Calça Jeans, blusa vermelha de cetim e cabelos soltos. Ela jogava os cabelos da forma mais sensual possível, desci e subia e quando me viu soltou um sorriso quase maléfico. O que estava me esperando. Sentei no bar e pedi uma bebida, a  
mais forte. Ia precisar. Nessie chegou do meu lado.

– Bella pediu as chaves do seu carro Edward.

– Aqui. – Entreguei. – Sabe o que Bella vai fazer?

– Edward ela só me pediu para deixar seu carro na garagem do prédio. E sinceramente, espero que você tenha uma cabeça bem aberta.

Ela saiu e eu tomei mais um gole. Olhei no relógio, eram dez e meia. Quando iríamos? Meia hora depois e Bella se despediu de algumas pessoas e com sua chave do carro na mão pegou na minha mão.

– Bom, vamos?

– Para onde? – disse quando o alarme do carro mostrou que ela destravou.

– Surpresa, mas vamos nos divertir.

E ela dirigiu feito louca pela cidade, a velocidade era quase absurda. Mas ela dirigia muito bem, segura e firme. Ela olhava para os lados somente algumas vezes e então acelerava mais. Chegamos numa casa que tinha algumas luzes, olhei ao redor e não tinha muitas casas ali. E a casa era muito grande. Algumas pessoas conversando do lado de fora, outras só esperando alguém? Paradas ali na porta. Olhei para Bella, ela estacionou um pouco mais a frente e voltamos com ela segurando somente duas fitas. Uma branca e outra preta. Que merda era aquela. Ela parou na entrada.

– Edward é importante que não tire isso ouviu? – ela colocou a fita branca em mim e depois colocou a preta nela.

– O que é isso?

– Isso te identifica como iniciante.

– A preta diz que você é bem experiente? – perdi meu bom humor ali.

– Isso, e vai mostrar que você está comigo também. Se não estiver preparado não vamos entrar e acaba tudo aqui.

Ela estava prestes a me escapar.

– Vamos entrar Bella, mas o que é isso?

– Uma festa diferente. – ela sorriu.

E assim que entramos vi as pulseiras de cores diferentes nos braços de todos. Alguns conversavam,outros quase faziam sexo na frente de todo mundo e alguns estavam só no chão com homens ou mulheres segurando coleiras. Que porra

era aquela?

– Edward essa é Melani, a dona da casa e a anfitriã da festa.

– Bom... boa noite...

– Ele é novo?

– Sim, novato.

– Bella temos uma cena boa na sala de jantar, quer levar ele?

– Prefiro passear um pouco. Está tudo pronto?

– Sim, do jeito que pediu. Suas coisas estão lá também

E Bella andou por um bando de gente tarada que nos olhava com olhos quase de animais prontos para dar o bote e com muita naturalidade vimos de tudo e mais um pouco. Esses dois anos não fizeram bem a Bella, no que ela estava metida, e o que ela se tornou?

– Bom, vamos?

Ela disse e eu nem reparei que estávamos em frente a uma porta. Ela tinha uma chave e abriu a porta. Era uma biblioteca. Grande por sinal. Tinha muitos livros e uma mesa de madeira no centro. O que ela estava aprontando?

– Edward vou trocar de roupa, feche os olhos, por favor. E se não conseguir se conter eu vou ter que te vendar.

–Claro.

Hoje eu queria vê-la sentindo prazer, queria mais que ouvir seus gemidos e a possibilidade de tê-la assim já estava me deixando duro. Ouvi a porta ser trancada, ouvi um saco e também alguns barulhos que não identifiquei.

– Deseja algum livro?

Eu abri meus olhos e a vi com uma saia, blusa branca, saltos pretos e altos e óculos. Porra eu ia comer uma bibliotecária!

– Algum livro que deseja?

– Aquele, por favor. – apontei para um no alto e ela sensualmente foi andando, pegou uma cadeira e subiu para pegar. A bunda ficou alguns centímetros exposta e eu precisei ajeitar meu pau na calça. Ela estava deliciosa.

– Bom, só esse?

– Agora... me recomenda algum?

– Temos uns ótimos naquela seção. – ela apontou para alguns do outro lado da sala.

– ótimo.

– Vou buscar, sente-se. Por favor.

E eu podia comer ela ali, mas precisava entrar no jogo. Com quantos homens ela já tinha feito isso? Garett já tinha estado aqui? Eu ia enlouquecer se esses pensamentos continuassem, precisava me concentrar no aqui e agora.

– Bom, o senhor deseja mais alguma coisa? – ela falou mordendo os lábios e me deixando maluco.

– Sim, sente aqui comigo.

E assim que me sentei ela me acompanhou sentando no meu colo. Ela estava sem calcinha? Passei a mão pelas suas partes e ela gemeu, ela relaxou no meu peito e minhas mãos arrancavam dela gemidos.

– Você está com muita roupa Sr. Cullen. – ela ia me deixar maluco.

Ela pegou e com muita habilidade tirou minha blusa, minha calça e depois a cueca.

– Do jeito que eu gosto. – ela disse olhando para meu pau. E chupou forte me tirando de órbita.

– Bella... ai... Caralho que boca é essa!

El continuou e peguei nos seus cabelos e ouvi alguns gemidos dela.

– Quero te fuder de quatro. Vem. – ela pegou um preservativo que estava no bolso da saia e colocou.E ela parou e me olhou.

– Já fiquei de quatro por você uma vez, nunca mais Edward.

E ela sentou no meu pau com tudo e eu gritei de prazer e ela se mexia e eu ajudava com minhas mãos e então chegamos rápido no ápice do nosso prazer. Eu suava e tentava controlar a minha respiração. Ela já estava se vestindo quando abri meus olhos depois de fechá-los para tentar voltar a mim.

– Edward vamos?

Eu me arrumei olhando ela. Tão distante e fria, ela não tinha me perdoado e eu era o único culpado por isso. Bella nunca mais ia ser minha Bella, doce e gentil. Não para mim pelo menos, porque eu sabia que ela era assim com todos,

pacientes, amigos e até alguns colegas de trabalho. Eu era sexo e nada mais, a simpatia era apenas socialmente. Como agora no carro, ela dirigia compenetrada e nem sequer olhou enquanto eu a olhava. Isso mexeu comigo e eu realmente não sabia se poderia continuar com aquilo, não envolvido como eu estava. Poderia funcionar para ela, mas funcionaria para mim? Ela estava assim e poderia estar assim comigo, poderíamos ter nos descobertos juntos se não fosse a minha visão distorcida das coisas na época. Ela estava grávida e perdeu pelo choque que foi me encontrar com Victória, ela não tinha motivos para me tratar diferente e eu sabia disso.

– Chegamos. – ela falou quando não abri a porta do carro no estacionamento.

– Não vai para casa? – Perguntei quando ela não desligou o carro.

– Hoje não.

Queria falar mais alguma coisa, queria saber aonde ela iria àquela hora, mas ia levar um fora. Muito pessoal, muito íntimo. Só abri a porta e chamei o elevador, o carro desapareceu antes mesmo de eu entrar e precisava beber.

Estava arrasado, o que eu fiz? Por que eu traí Bella?


	15. Chapter 15

Eu estava péssimo, se possível ainda pior que na outra semana antes de Bella me chamar para aquela festinha. Não tinha mais vontade de ir para o trabalho e encarar a realidade de que eu a tinha perdido. E eu não conseguia lidar com sua nova fase, ela não era minha. Tínhamos encontros e eu queria, por mais contraditório que parecesse, um compromisso. Fiquei perdido, faltei plantões e esqueci completamente de outros compromissos como o almoço com Jasper e um jogo que comprei ingresso com Emmett. Nada daquilo estava me fazendo bem e confesso que estou bem pior a cada dia que vejo Bella andando pelo hospital como se não fizéssemos nada. Por isso, fui visitar minha mãe numa tentativa de esquecer Bella e viver um pouco a minha realidade. Ela estava melhor, ja estava na enfermaria. Hoje ninguém viria vê-la só meu pai que não saia daquele hospital nem para tomar banho.

– Filho! Que surpresa! Hoje não é dia de plantão meu amor. – ela já tinha decorado meus plantões e os de Bella. E de algumas enfermeira.

– Bom, faltei um dia e troquei meus horários.- Hum.. – ela me analisou com seus olhos

– Bella não está de plantão hoje.

– Eu sei.

– E acho que só vem no domingo, ela passou aqui ontem e me deu beijos e me contou as novidades, fofocas e tudo mais.

Essa era Bella que todos tinham acesso, menos eu. Gentil, companheira, que via novelas e seriados só para contar para minha mãe o que tinha acontecido e atualizar-la e lhe trazer um pouco de normalidade. Olhei as revistar ao lado da cama e algumas flores.

– Bella trouxe ontem, disse que o quarto estava muito triste. – ela riu e eu precisei acompanhar.

– Bom, soube que vai ter alta por esses dias. Parabéns dona Esme!

– Filho não aguento mais isso aqui, foram dois meses! Dois meses! Como estão meus projetos? Nem imagino o desastre que tudo se tornou...

– Papai não vai deixar você trabalhar tão cedo e os médicos ainda não falaram nada sobre isso, por isso mamãe nem pense nisso por um bom tempo!

– Aqui não tem computador... quando chegar em casa eu vou trabalhar deitada mesmo e Bella disse se eu não me estressar ela mesma me ajuda com os projetos para Carlisle não ter muito trabalho quando eu e mais Bella, acho que minha mãe captou minha expressão de dor ao ouvir o nome dela.

– O que está acontecendo Edward? Entre vocês...

– Nada, nada mãe.

– Mentindo para aquela que te deu a luz Edward! Conheço cada linha de seu rosto Edward Cullen e sei que alguma coisa está errada.

– Nós estamos saindo mã ficou surpresa e sorriu.

- Voltaram?

– Nem chegamos perto disso mãe. É só sexo. – quase cuspi a ultima frase de tanto nojo.

– Edward Cullen o que é isso que está me dizendo? – ela ficou nervosa.

– Está usando ela de novo?

– Na verdade mãe, ela me usa, ela não quer compromisso, ela me despreza e me ignora. Ela que propôs isso.

- Hum... bom... e ... como você está?

– Mãe, eu quero Bella e ela não me quer... como acha que estou? Aquela era para ser minha esposa, e agora preciso me contentar com restos...encontros sem data nem hora para acontecerem... mãe ela não é minha e mora com um tal de Jacob.. o que raios eles tem? Mãe estou enlouquecendo!

– Renné me contou que Jacob ajudou Bella a sair de uma depressão muito forte Edward na época em que ela perdeu o bebê, talvez se não fosse por ele Bella não estivesse aqui no hospital. Ela não comia e nem falava. Edward ele deve ser amigo, ela me contou que eles foram criados juntos e depois que ele se formou e vocês começaram a namorar ela se afastou por achar que você não aprovaria a amizade.

– Não ia mesmo! – quase gritei.

– Então... eles moram juntos e ele ajudou muito Bella.

– Isso é pouca vergonha! Eles moram..

– Pouca vergonha é o que você fez com ela no noivado de Alice!

Tiro certeiro. Era a mais absoluta verdade.

– Mas agora me explica uma coisa, vocês não estão juntos não é?

– Não.

– E ela não demonstra nada?

– Nada.

– E você já tentou conquistá-la? Já tentou reconquistá-la?

– Mãe, você não conhece essa nova Bella.

– Não, eu conheço muito bem uma mulher ferida e acredite ela está ferida. Por isso ela não se jogou nos seus braços como uma boa menina. E outra Edward, você sempre foi muito possessivo com ela, nem me faça lembrar as brigas com os amigos dela de faculdade, você a sufocou... então meu filho se ela está nesse acordo estranho é porque alguma coisa é melhor que nada.

Essa frase de novo.

– Alguma coisa é melhor que nada?

– Isso, ela te ama. Mas não confia, então isso é melhor que nada. É uma parte segura, que você pode dar sem que haja mais feridas, entendeu?

Minha mãe deveria ser psicóloga. Aquilo fazia sentido, mas como eu iria reconquistá-la, como eu iria quebrar as barreiras que eu ajudei a construir e venhamos e convenhamos, eu cavei minha cova com Bella. Ainda fiquei mais tempo com minha mãe até meu pai chegar e assim que meu plantão acabou fui me arrumar para voltar para casa. Tomei um banho e me troquei, olhei o relógio e vi que eram ainda oito horas da noite.

– De saída? – era Garett.

– Sim...- Vamos tomar alguma coisa no bar, hoje é sexta e poxa... preciso relaxar.

– Não vai sair? Digo... com alguém?

– Minha menina teve uma emergência familiar.

– Sua menina?

– Estou saindo com uma enfermeira da geriatria. Linda!

– Hum.. se recuperou rápido. – disse sorrindo.

– Ela é legal... Bella que nos apresentou.

Mais uma vez ela cuidando dos que estão ao redor.

– Fica assim não Edward! – o que raios ele sabia?

– Do que está falando?

– Vamos beber e depois conversamos.

E fomos para um bar perto do hospital, estava lotado e muito barulhento.

– Do que você estava falando? – perguntei quando nos serviram as cervejas.

– Você gosta dela. Eu sei que gosta.

– É. Só que ela não é de ninguém. – tomei um gole grande da bebida. Queria algo mais forte, mas ia dirigir.

– Pois bem, esse é o seu problema. Correr feito cachorro, ela ama isso. Está realmente se divertindo, é o jogo dela.

– E você aceitou isso numa boa?

– Sim, porque para mim não havia sentimentos. Eu podia jogar sem me machucar, gostar e amar são coisas diferentes.

– Ela teve alguém antes de você?

– Sim, mas ela não comenta. Ela só diz que foi alguém que ensinou tudo para ela.

– PORRA! – era a merda do Jacob.

– Edward se acalma! Ela não vai ficar com você se ficar desse jeito.

– Ela não vai ficar comigo nem que eu me transforme num homem perfeito, eu a magoei, eu fiz ela ser o que ela é hoje... é minha culpa. – tomei outro goje.

– Foi você que fudeu com a mente dela e bloqueou ela não?

– Você já desconfiava.

– Já. Desde que chegou, ela te olha diferente, uma mistura de sentimentos muito grande. – ele bebeu um pouco antes de continuar. – Tem horas que eu juro que ela te odeia profundamente, mas outras ela muda o olhar... é triste... é mágoa...depois quando ela pensa que está sozinha... é amor. Ela ainda te ama, por isso não namora. Simples.

– Merda como você sabe disso?

– Edward eu estou com Isabella a dois anos mais ou menos... eu me deitei com ela várias vezes nesses anos, ela se abriu um pouco, mas só porque ela viu que eu não iria me apaixonar. Ela te ama, nunca te esqueceu acredite.

– Porra o que eu faço isso?

– Sei lá.. mas se quer uma dica... domine!

O meu celular tocou, era Jasper. Atendi e depois continuei a conversa com Garett. Em plena sexta feira onde ela poderia estar? Com quem? Em motel? Porra eu ia enlouquecer. Fui para casa lá pelas uma da manhã porque alguns amigos de Garett aparecerem e a conversa ficou boa. Estacionei sem muito ânimo e olhei pelo retrovisor, o carro de Bella estava chegando também. E pelo outro vidro eu vi Jacob com cara de poucos amigos. Desliguei o motor e resolvi esperar eles subirem, não queria ver nenhuma cena.

– PORRA VOCÊ QUER SE MATAR ISABELLA? – O carro dela não tinha nem sido desligado ainda e quando ela saiu estava imunda, seus cabelos despenteados, e havia sangue.

– Jacob hoje não! – ela gritou.

– NÃO PORRA NENHUMA! UM DIA ISABELLA ELES TE MATAM E AÍ EU QUERO VER!

Quem ia matar ela? Será que isso foi algum ficante? Ela estava com uma roupa de hospital.

– JACOB EU JÁ DISSE PARA NÃO SE METER NISSO!

– VOCÊ CHEGA NESSE ESTADO, ME LIGA DIZENDO QUE ACONTECEU ALGO E NÃO QUER QUE EU ME META! QUEM FEZ ISSO?

– Julian... ele teve...

– EU VOU MATAR ESSE MALDITO!

E nessa hora eu sai do carro, ela estava feridas nos braços, nas pernas, tinha sangue fresco no rosto. Ela bateu com a cabeça, ela me olhou espantada e Jacob cruzou os braços.

– Agora ficou perfeito, todas as merdas da sua vida juntas Isabella.

Ignorei aquilo.

– Posso?Disse me aproximando dela devagar.

– Edward eu estou bem.

– PORRA NENHUMA! NÃO ME ESTRESSA E DEIXA ELE VER. – Ele olhou para mim – É melhor colocar luva, não vai querer nem saber onde ela estava.

– Luva? Isabella isso é perigoso. Quer fazer exames?

– Não! Jacob não... ele... é exagerado!

– Não custa nada fazer a merda de ume exame de sangue!

– Jacob esse sangue é meu,ele ficou nervoso... agressivo... tentamos controlar,não deu. Acabei me machucando só isso.

– SÓ ISSO? EDWARD DÊ UM REMÉDIO PARA ELA VOLTAR A FALAR COISAS COM SENTIDO, ELA NÃO SE OLHOU NO ESPELHO!

E eu resolvi atender logo ela.

– Lá em casa eu tenho algumas coisa Bella, vai ser melhor.

E então ela cedeu, veio com Jacob ajudando porque pelo que parecia a costela dela foi atingida. Abri a porta do meu apartamento e ele colocou Bella no sofá, corri para meu quarto, peguei uma maleta e voltei. Jacob estava se servindo no bar.

– A noite está sendo complicada, posso? – ele apontou para uma garrafa.

– Claro. Bella preciso tirar sua roupa.

–Eu ão ela ficou de calcinha e sutiã, seu corpo parecia doer muito pela expressão que ela fazia e eu analisei cada marca, eram batidas fortes. Tinha marcas roxas de dedos e algumas que devem ter sido de algumas quedas.

– Bom... a costela não quebrou, mas vai doer por uns para Jacob e ele olhava a vista. Não parecia estar prestando muita atenção.

– Tenho plantão amanhã.

– Só se for para ficar internada Isabella, não conseguiria nem andar direito. Vou fazer um atestado e passar alguns remédios e outra: dois dias de repouso.

– Não posso!

– VOCÊ VAI FICAR DE REPOUSO! NÃO OUVIU?- Jake gritou

– E COM QUEM POSSO SABER?

– Bom, Nessie ou...

– Não... Nessie vai ficar preocupada também e ela está em provas.

– Bom, dois dias Isabella.

E depois de terminar tudo ele a levou para casa com uma blusa minha. As roupas dela eram sangue puro. Eu queria perguntar o que havia acontecido, eu queria levar ela para casa... eu queria ter alguma coisa haver com isso, mas não tinha. Então a liberei e fui deitar sozinho de novo.


	16. Chapter 16

Eu não dormi pensando em Bella e nos seus ferimentos, aquilo estaria pior de manhã e eu sabia disso. Levantei-me sem vontade e tomei café, pensei em Bella. O dia ia ser longo, fui ver um pouco de televisão quando a campainha tocou. Respirei fundo achando que era Jasper ou Emmett, não estava afim daquilo hoje. Quando abri a porta vi uma senhora assustada, o que ela poderia querer?

– Dr. Cullen?

– Sim.

– É que o Sr. Black viajou e ele pediu para caso... assim a senhoria...

– Bella?! – Perguntei assustado.

– Ela... ela.. está com muita dor.

E eu peguei a maleta que ainda estava no mesmo lugar de ontem e corri com a empregada para o apartamento dela. Ela abriu a porta e eu corri para onde achava que era o quarto. Ela estava encolhida de dor, gemendo baixo.

– Bella onde dói?

Ela não conseguia falar. Fui para mais perto, olhei sua costela, ela estava mais roxa em algumas áreas, outros arranhões e eu abri a maleta e peguei alguns remédios.

– Bella, preciso que sente e beba um pouco de água com remédio.

– Eu...

A empregada chegou por trás de nós com água, ela tinha ouvido? Eu ajudei Bella e ela tomou os analgésicos e ajeitei os travesseiros. Ela estava com uma camisola rosa, deixando sua pela delicada exposta e eu precisei me afastar. Respirei e esperei sentando numa cadeira os efeitos do remédio fazerem efeito. Ela depois de alguns minutos conseguia abrir os olhos e relaxou um pouco na cama.

– Preciso tirar sua pressão, você sempre teve pressão baixa.

– Tudo bem.

Peguei o aparelho, coloquei no seu pulso e ficamos próximos, seu olhar era suave e carinhoso. Não era agressivo ou distante. O aparelho apitou e estava baixa. Ela olhou para ele e respirou fundo.

– Precisa ficar nessa cama Bella, pode cair se tentar levantar. Está sentindo alguma coisa?

– Só um pouco de dor ainda.

– Bom... o remédio vai deixar só um desconforto.

– Eu sei.

Ficamos nos olhando e por alguns segundo eu me deixei me iludir que ela estava quebrando suas barreiras, e aquilo durou um tempo bom. Eu quis abraça-la e tocar seu rosto. Vi os arranhões no seu rosto e a pancada que ontem estava sangrando. Bella ficou com vergonha, eu a conhecia, essa Bella eu conhecia. Ela abaixou a cabeça e vi o rosto corado.

– Posso ficar aqui enquanto melhora? Está sozinha e hoje eu não tenho plantão.

– Sim.. já tomou café?

–Sim. E você?

– Ainda não.

– Vou providenciar isso, precisa comer por causa dos remédios.

Sai e achei a empregada falando no telefone, devia ser com Jacob porque ela estava falando de Bella e que eu estava lá. Ela me olhou e se despediu.

– Alguma coisa Sr. Cullen?

– O café da manhã de Bella.

– Ah, vou fazer a bandeja.

– Sim, espero aqui.

E ela rapidamente montou uma bandeja com um pouco de tudo e eu levei. Ela estava melhor, dava para perceber. Comeu pouco, mas tomou bastante suco de laranja e um pouco de café. Eu sentei na cadeira e esperei olhando para a vista do seu quarto, queria perguntar onde ela estava e o que tinha acontecido, mas eu tinha que saber meu lugar e ela já tinha me deixado ficar. O pouco melhor que nada.

– Julian não teve intenção. – ela disse com um rosto baixo, mexendo nos dedos. Não falei nada. – Ele... crise de abstinência, crack. Ele só tem doze anos Edward, nenhuma criança com essa idade deveria estar exposta a isso. – Queria falar algo, soltar tudo que minha mente estava formulando. Mas continuei ouvindo, esperando. – Eu sou voluntária lá, a noite acabou mal.

Olhei nos seus olhos e ela entendeu.

– Eu me cuido Edward. – ela deu um sorriso tímido lindo – Foi uma noite difícil. Acontece.

– Ligou para Jacob por quê? – perguntei por que essa eu precisava saber.

– Fiquei com medo de não conseguir dirigir, mas ele não precisou me buscar.

– Hum.. – desviei o olhar, queria ser eu a receber a ligação. Eu teria ido mesmo sem entender o que ela tinha.

E não falamos mais nada, ela pediu o seu computador. Digitou alguma coisa que não perguntei o que era, pediu uns livros da biblioteca também e atendeu algumas ligações. Jacob devia estar ocupado demais, não ligou para ela. Ela almoçou pouco também e depois eu a vi colocar os óculos que usou naquele dia. Ela usava óculos? Estranhei e acho que ela percebeu.

–Leitura. Leio demais.

– Sim.

Continuei sentado observando ela fazer o que eu não sabia direito ou não tinha direito de saber.

– Vai ficar o dia inteiro aqui? Pode sair ou fazer algo... é seu dia de folga não?

– Sim, mas não tenho nada programado.

– Gostou da festa que fomos? – ela estava mesmo falando daquele dia?

– Bom...

Ela sorriu para mim.

– Edward, gostou ou não?

– Claro que gostei, mas... como... assim..

– A conheci em Las Vegas ano passado. Ela sempre dá festas desse tipo e bom, é interessante assistir.

– Nunca fez nada parecido então?

– Bom, vai querer saber a resposta mesmo?

– Sim. – minha curiosidade estava me matando.

– Bom, Garett e eu já fomos algumas vezes. Mas só observamos. Não sou de dar show em público.

– Hum...

– Mais alguma pergunta?

– Las Vegas?

– Sim. Férias com Nessie.

– Aprendeu a jogar cartas lá?

– Não, fui praticar lá. Ganhei uma fortuna. Aprendi com um antigo caso, ele era bom e me ensinou.

– Você falou que não se envolve.

– O que acontece no quarto é problema nosso, não gosto de misturar as coisas. Sou prática demais para isso.

– Ensinar cartas e ir a festas não é pessoal?

– Não, cartas eu aprendi para não ficar nua no pôquer quando se joga valendo roupa com amigos íntimos e Garett e eu íamos para nos inspirar digamos assim. Não havia sentimentos, só interesses.

– Boa resposta. – falei sentindo um pouco do desconforto das informações.- Dois anos agitados os seus... parece que viveu muito.

– E vivo, aprendi, cresci e agora sou uma mulher mais madura. Administro melhor os sentimentos. Me conheço, sei do que gosto e como quero.

– Percebi. Dominar... onde aprendeu?

– Interessante pergunta. – ela pareceu pensar sobre a resposta um pouco. – Você me dominou, e eu realmente não queria outra experiência dessas. Então fui a alguns clubes com Jacob depois que me mudei para Seattle.

– Clubes? – que porra era aquela.

– Sim, BMDS. Ele curte um pouco disso, nada ao extremo.

– Vocês ficam?

– Hum... – ela parecia divertida. - Ele tem namorada.

– E o que eu vi no estacionamento?

– O que eu queria que visse.

Porra Bella era foda e manipulava a situação. Ela manipulou tudo. Puta que pariu eu estava fudido na mão dela. Eu a amava e as palavras de Garett estavam ecoando nos meus ouvidos. Eu corria atrás dela feito um cachorrinho e ela amava.

– Não vai mais se relacionar normalmente?

– Não pretendo Edward. – ela recebeu uma mensagem e depois atendeu o celular.

– Acabei de enviar... não hoje não... Julian ele ficou alterado... eu sei... vou providenciar isso...quem sabe daqui a uma semana... – ela tinha o tom profissional que eu conhecia muito bem, era alguém da clínica com certeza.

– A medicação vai ajudar, quando der eu passo aí. Jacob vai encrencar se eu for essa semana.

– E eu também. Olhei sério para ela e ela sorriu somente

– Preciso desligar, ainda vou fazer relatórios para enviar hoje ainda. Gravou tudo? Preciso para a tese, vai entrar nos anexos... deixa a câmera perto e monitora tudo. Assim que der eu passo aí e manda um beijo para Lily ok? Diz que estou bem.

E ela desligou, Bella fazia mestrado eu esqueci. Passei o resto dia monitorando a pressão, mandando ela parar de digitar e descansar. De noite acho que adormeci e ela foi tomar banho, a avistei de toalha passando creme pelo corpo e gemi sentindo meu pau duro,clamando por ela, ela era linda mesmo. Fechei os olhos e esperei ela voltar a deitar. Assim que ela dormiu eu fui embora, ela estava melhor, não sentiu mais dores e o pior já tinha passado mesmo. Eu tinha plantão cedo e precisava de banho e cama. O dia foi interessante, Bella se abriu... conversamos. O que aconteceria quando voltássemos ao trabalho? O que faria?

Igual nada poderia ficar não é mesmo? Eu ia enlouquecer com certeza.


	17. Chapter 17

Foram quase três dias sem ver Bella depois do dia que passamos praticamente juntos. Ela não foi para o hospital e Nessie estava cobrindo os plantões dela, via-se que ela estava esgotada. E assim que Bella voltasse ela iria ter alguns dias de folga. Eu ajudei minha mãe na sua nova fase em casa e também faltei alguns dias no hospital o que pelas minhas contas ia dar dois plantões diretos com Bella. Mas antes de voltarmos Garett me ligou, ele ia numa boate nova que tinha inaugurado a algumas semanas e estava cotada como o lugar da temporada. Eu não estava afim, cansado e estressado queria um banho e cama. Eu estava a alguns andares da mulher que amava e não a tinha, eu quase tinha um ataque cardíaco quando a porta do elevador abria e eu podia vê-la por alguns segundos. Mas isso era algo quase impossível ou realmente evitado por ela. Nunca a encontrei no elevador, no máximo no estacionamento e segundo ela, quando ela queria. Merda de vida! Porra de tesão que eu tinha por aquela mulher! Precisava exorcizar-la da minha cabeça e do meu corpo, liguei para Garett. Aceitei a entrada VIP que ele tinha para a tal boate e fui. Encontrei com ele e algumas amigas da nova ficante dele na porta e bebi algo forte que eles chamavam de drinks da casa. Algo que na área VIP era servido que nem água e não eram nem meia noite e já tinham alguns bem alterados.

– E aí bonitão? Seu amigo ali falou que você está sozinho? – Era uma loira escultural. Seu tubinho vermelho não tapava quase nada e meu pau logo reagiu a ela.

– Estou sim. – disse olhando para seus seios. Então ela me puxou para uma área de dança mais reservada na área VIP mas que tinha uma vista para a pista de dança do andar de baixo e eu vi Bella dançando agarrada com alguém. Ela estava deslumbrante com um vestido preto básico que delineavam seu corpo e a faziam mais sensual com salto e cabelos soltos. Ela estava muito gostosa e me esqueci completamente da loira que se esfregava em mim, meu pau estava muito duro, mas era por ela, minha Bella. O homem pegou sua cintura e começou a se roçar nela e ela dançava freneticamente com o ritmo da musica, de olhos fechados e curtindo cada batida. Porra eu ia matar aquele desgraçado. Vi Garett se aproximar e perceber que eu não dava a mínima para a loira. Ele olhou na direção em que meus olhos estavam vidrados.

– É Riley. O ex dela.

– Como você conhece?- Veio antes de mim.

– O das cartas?- Isso... ele é biólogo. Trabalhou um tempo no hospital, mas recebeu uma proposta boa de um laboratório em Nova York. Deve estar visitando a família.

– Comendo minha mulher porra! É isso que ele está fazendo!Garett me olhou sério. Bella não era minha e eu sabia.

– Ela está com Alice e Rose. – ele apontou para as duas que estavam um pouco mais distante com seus maridos. Eles eram um grupo, estavam conversando e todos parecia conhecer Riley. Ele era novo, mas tinha um corpo muito magro, não deveria haver músculos o resto da merda da minha noite olhando ela e o tal do Riley dançando toda as merdas de musicas que haviam naquela boate. Fui embora depois de beber muito para conseguir aguentar. Bella era uma puta mesmo se esfregando em toda pau que esbarrava, a minha raiva me fez chegar em casa e beber mais um pouco. Acordei atrasado para o trabalho, meu plantão só era de tarde, mas acordei as duas horas porque fui dormir lá pelas cinco. Eu podia estar triste ou arrasado, mas aquela cena despertou uma raiva incontrolável em mim e assim que entrei pelo hospital a vi rindo com uma enfermeira na sala e fui direto para a sala dos médicos espairecer, mas nada saia da minha cabeça. Cada esfregada, cada riso, cada abraço mais apertado que ela deu nele. Tomei café, olhei o relógio eram apenas seis da noite. Eu tinha horas de plantão com ela... como raios eu ia conseguir administrar todos aqueles sentimentos? Assim que sai veio um caso de crise de bronquite e ficamos juntos no caso, olhava com raiva para ela que parecia não entender, mas eu sabia da onde vinha aquilo tudo. Ela anotou os exames, escreveu no prontuário e saímos juntos da sala de atendimento. Meu sangue ferveu e não me controlei mais.

– Vem comigo. – disse puxando o braço dela e arrastando ela pelo hospital até uma sala que eu sabia que estava vazia. Era uma sala que estava em obra por conta de um vazamento e tinha alguns baldes, escadas, tintas e outras coisas. Assim que praticamente a joguei para dentro, fechei e coloquei a chave dentro do jaleco.

– Que merda é essa Edward? – ela falou ainda com os prontuários na mão.

– Está querendo alguém para se esfregar? Está sentindo falta de alguma coisa? – disse espumando de tanta raiva, ela arregalou os olhos quando pronunciei aquelas palavras. Então ela cruzou os braços.

– O que faço da minha vida deixou de ser da sua conta a muito tempo a trás por isso pare com essa palhaçada e abra essa porta.

– Se não o quê? Isso acaba hoje ouviu Isabella? ESSA MERDA ACABA HOJE!

– Eu vou gritar para alguém me salvar de sua loucura.A deixa que eu esperava. Agarrei ela e pressionei na parede, sua respiração acelerou e eu fiquei a centímetros de sua boca. Não ia beijar nos seus olhos arregalados pela minha súbita atitude.

– Grita Bella, mas grita a porra do meu nome com meu pau na sua boceta ouviu?Foi então que suguei seu pescoço e deixei minhas mãos passearem pelo seu corpo arrancando gemidos abafados tentava resistir, mas ri internamente da pouca força que ela fazia para me tirar de perto dela.

– Não quero suas mãos em mim! – disse e ela parou. Olhei e vi uma corda que estava numa mesa de madeira. Peguei e amarrei suas mãos e ela mordeu os lábios. Tirei meu jaleco e a blusa que estava por baixo, depois os sapatos e meu jeans. Ela estava me secando e me devorando com aqueles olhos. Fui até ela tirei sua blusa do uniforme bem devagar. A merda de um sutiã vermelho me chamou atenção.

– Gostou? – ela falou com a voz mais sexy do mundo.

– Não sei, ainda não provei. – falei e ela ficou mais e tirei seus sapatos e sua calça. Sua calcinha combinando mereceu uma olhada melhor. Estava molhada e sorri para ela.

– Hum... não sei quero deixar você gozar.

– Você não manda nos meus na bunda dela arrancando alguns gemidos.

– Mando na porra toda ouviu?E dei outro tapa. E mais um gemido.

– Hoje acertamos os pontos Isabella.E me levantei ficando bem de frente e agarrei seus cabelos e beijei seus pescoço, logo ela se amoleceu de tanto tesão e passei mão novamente pelo corpo dela.

– Chupa.- disse enquanto ela delirava de prazer com meus beijos e minhas mãos pelo seu corpo. – Chupa anda.

E ela se ajoelhou e eu coloquei para fora da cueca e ela chupou com força tudo o que pode. Eu podia ouvir seus gemidos enquanto ela me dava um prazer inesquecível. Ela não precisou de mais nada para me enlouquecer e eu sabia que ia gozar.

– Vou gozar e quero ver você engolir tudo como uma boa cachorra ouviu?E ela chupou com mais força e me deixou louco e gozei forte na boca dela e senti ela engolir tudo e sua respiração ficou ainda mais acelerada quando afastei ela de mim. Ela me olhava com luxúria e podia ver como ela estava descontrolada de tesão.

– Levanta e abre essas pernas. – ela fez e tirei a calcinha dela vendo como sua exitação tinha aumentado. Sorri e abocanhei seu sexo e seus gemidos foram altos e quase sem sentindo as palavras que ela emitia.

– Não goza. – um tapa e ela gemeu muito alto. Chupei passei a língua pelo seu clitóris e senti o líquido aumentar. Ela estava louca... e dei outro tapa por pura satisfação de ouvir mais daqueles gemidos.

– Eu vou... não...

– Goza gostoso na minha boca.E aumentei o ritmo das chupas e ela se remexeu mais e mais até que agarrei sua bunca com as duas mãos e a forcei a ficar exatamente onde queria e ela gozou com minha língua no seu clitó me levantei ela ofegava e suas mãos presas davam a ela um ar maravilhoso de que ainda não tínhamos terminado.

– Preciso... eu... Tenho...

– Porra nenhuma. Toma remédio?

– O que?

– Você toma remédio?

– Sim... Ed...

– Então vira que agora vou te comer.E ela não o fez, então a virei contra a parede, abri suas pernas, coloquei suas mãos contra a parede e massageei seu clitóris. Ela em poucos minutos já estava mais molhada que antes.

– Geme .. quero ouvir seus gemidos...- Ai... eu...- Meu pau? Eu sei. E me posicionei e meti e ela gritou empinando mais a bunda facilitando a penetração. Eu estoquei nela rápido e forte e gemíamos feito dos loucos no cio e ela estava suada e suas costas mostravam um brilho lindo da sua exitação.

– Ai... Eu...

– Goza porque eu vou derramar tudo em você!E com duas estocadas ela apertou meu pau e gozei com ela num ritmo que sai dela estávamos suados, pelados e olhando um para outro procurando respostas. Desamarrei ela, coloquei a roupa enquanto ela fazia o mesmo em silencio sem me encarar. Peguei a chave dentro do meu jaleco e olhei para ela com toda profundeza que eu podia.

– Dois podem jogar esse jogo Bella. E para mim o jogo acabou.

Sai da sala procurando o primeiro banheiro masculino para desabar as lágrimas. Não tínhamos nada, nunca teríamos e agora o pouco precisava virar nada porque eu era incapaz de continuar com aquilo. Acabou.


	18. Chapter 18

Eu vi Edward sair sem me olhar novamente. E todo amor que eu tinha eu deixei meu peito sentir e as lágrima escorreram pelo meu rosto sem nada para impedi-las, eu coloquei o resto da roupa e me deixei jogar naquele chão. Chorei e vi o quanto estar perto dele estava me machucando também, reprimir o amor que sentia me machucava demais. Olhei o redor e respirei fundo. Meu celular... Nessie... e casa.

– Bella? – eu reconhecia a voz, mas não abri os olhos.

– Bella está acordada?

– Me deixa Jacob. – disse sem muita vontade até de deitou ao meu lado. Ignorando o que tinha dito antes.

– Bells já te vi pior, vamos conversar.

– Nessie?

– Ela foi para o hospital te cubrir.

Eu tinha envolvido todo mundo nessa loucura. Nessie já tinha trabalhado demais por causa de Julian e o acidente na clínica e agora voltou a trabalhar porque eu fudi com minha vida. Porque Edward disse que acabou o jogo e eu queria ele mais do que qualquer outra coisa. As lágrimas voltaram e Jacob me abraçou e eu queria tanto que ele voltasse, queria tanto conseguir perdoar, queria voltar a sermos um casal e que nada houvesse entre a gente. Só que tinha muita mágoa e as imagens dele com Vitória faziam parte dos meus pesadelos e quando eu olhava queria punir ele por ter me tirado meu filho, por ter sido fraco demais e por não me amar como eu o amava, com a intensidade que eu o amava e sempre amaria. E era intensidade que estava me fazendo chorar mais e mais

– Bells o que está fazendo? O que está fazendo com você?

– Eu... eu.. o amo...

– Então para com isso Bells. Isso não está te fazendo bem.-

Ele disse que acabou.

– O que acabou? A sua vingança? Ele não quer mais ser um ser passivo nela?

– Eu o odeio tanto... sofri tanto nesses anos e ele está lá. Lindo, jovem...

– Bella você está linda e bela. O problema é que você só consegue deixar o ódio,a mágoa e a tristeza dominarem. E o amor que você sente... esse não pode ser algo superior a isso?

– Não consigo... eu queria conseguir Jacob, mas não consigo.E fiquei ali deitada remoendo as palavras de Nessie e de Jacob, era mais forte que eu. Consumia meu peito de um jeito incontrolável. Acordei de um sono agitado, meu corpo estava suado e meu rosto inchado e meus olhos doíam demais pelas horas de choro. Olhei o relógio, duas da manhã. Precisava de um tempo para minha cabeça, colocar ela no lugar... como ia encarar Edward no hospital depois de tudo? Fui para o banheiro e uma corrente de mais sentimentos me pegou quando relembrei de cada dia com Edward.

– Edward... – eu estava mais vermelha do que um pimentão quando ele tirou minha blusa. Estávamos no meu quarto e meus pais viajando. Alice deu um jeito de dormir na Rose e me entregaria a ele. Ele seria meu e só meu. Edward... meu Edward. Meu coração acelerou e por impulso tapei meus seios ainda com sutiã.

– Calma... – ela falou beijando meu pescoço e me tirando pequenos gemidos. Eu queria. Eu estava pronto. – Você é linda... – ele disse ainda beijando meu pescoço e depois foi para meu meus seios e passando a mão pelo meu corpo. Eu estava sem saber onde colocar a mão... que estava um pouco gelada pelo nervoso. – Bella.. seu corpo tem desejos como o meu feche os olhos e deixe eles te guiarem.

Sua voz doce e calma e assim o fiz. Me entreguei ao desejo. Essa lembrança me fez como eu era e como sou hoje. Na época ele era tudo e tudo era ele. Como viemos parar aqui? Por que ele estragou tudo?

–Não gosto dele e pronto! – ele falava na lanchonete da faculdade e pelo estado dele todos olhavam para a gente.

– Fala baixo Edward, estão todos olhando.

– Porra não viu como ele te olhava?

– Não é para tanto. – minha voz quase sumia no final.

– Não vai mais ouviu? Falar com ele... andar com ele... nada disso!

– Preciso ir. Disse levantando e indo para a biblioteca me refugiar. Namorar ele as vezes era sufocante demais. Sentei e deixei a água quente percorrer meu corpo cansado.

– Casa comigo? – ele disse se ajoelhando e me entregando o anel.

– Edward... eu não conseguia acreditar que aquilo era verdade. Olhava para todos no restaurante italiano e não conseguia entender ainda o que Edward via em mim para fazer um pedido daqueles.

– Isabella Swam.. casa comigo? – ele disse sorrindo torto. Eu não tinha dado a resposta ainda.

– Sim. – e o anel deslizou em meu dedo cabendo perfeitamente.

O anel... eu ainda tinha aquela porcaria em algum lugar daquela casa. Chorei porque a lembrança que me veio depois foi dele com Vitória. Dele com aquela vadia no quarto dele... na cama dele... Nessa hora a única coisa que dominou meu peito foi uma raiva enorme. Um ódio. Levantei do banheiro e num rompante me enxuguei e fui para o meu closet. Peguei um vestido qualquer, calcei uma sandália e depois sai do quarto. Jacob dormia no sofá e não liguei a luz... fui andando, pisando fundo e abri a porta e peguei o elevador. Hoje isso ficaria tudo em pratos limpíssimos, se ele queria parar de jogar tudo bem. Mas não ia viver nem mais um dia da minha vida com tudo engasgado na garganta. Eu olhei os corredores silenciosos e parei na frente da porta dele, toquei a campainha como uma louca. E ouvi os passos desesperados vindo do apartamento dele, ele abriu a porta e levou um susto comigo ali.

– Posso entrar?

– Bella...

– Posso entrar? – disse séria.

– Entra.

Assim que entrei ele fechou a porta e ele se virou.

– Quero saber o que ela tinha e eu não? – cruzei os braços e o vi respirar fundo. Seus estavam abatidos... ele andou chorando? Me toquei que apesar do banho eu chorei muito e minha cara não deveria estar das melhores também.

– Nada.. Vitória não tinha nada. Eu fui imaturo fraco e inseguro. Te machuquei... te perdi por puro egoísmo. Eu não fui homem o suficiente e quando me toquei dsso já tinha te perdido e nosso filho. – ele deixou lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto, ainda me olhando... ainda me mostrando sua dor.

– SABE O QUE EU PASSEI PARA SUPERAR ISSO? SABE O QUE VEJO QUANDO PEGO UM BEBÊ NA MATERNIDADE? SABE POR QUE LIDO COM CRIANÇAS PROBELMÁTICAS? POR QUE ELAS NÃO SE PARECEM COM O BEBÊ QUE IMAGINO... PORQUE ELAS NÃO TEM ANDA HAVER COMIGO OU COM VOCÊ! VOCÊ ACABOU COM MINHA VIDA SEU IDIOTA!

E eu desabei no chão cansada... esgotada. E chorei e desabei em lágrimas no chão do apartamento dele. E senti ele me abraçar e chorar também comigo.

– Me perdoa... me perdoa Bella... eu estou te implorando... tenta...

E eu chorei mais porque era impossível o que ele estava me pedindo. Era impossível, fazia parte de mim já odiar ele pelo que aconteceu.

– Eu não consigo... é demais para mim... é muito... – disse sentindo sua dor ao ouvir cada palavra.

– Eu te amo... eu sempre vou te amar. Não importa quantas mulheres eu tive na cama, não amei nenhuma... e vou ter só você na minha cama Bella... – ele soluçava e sentia as lágrimas no meu ombro. – Eu vou te amar enquanto respirar e vou estar aqui... sozinho enquanto não conseguir... se um dia conseguir volta porque eu te amo.E chorei mais e sobrou depois da raiva o amor. Eu o amava e tudo que ele fez não diminuiu..não acabou... não matou.

– Eu também te amo. Sempre te amei.

E nos beijamos num beijo calmo... cheio de sentimentos. Não havia paixão... havia amor. Sua mão pegou meu rosto e tirou minhas lágrimas e ficamos com nossas testas coladas respirando fundo e ofegantes.

– Me ame... me ame hoje e depois... – ele falou olhando nos meus olhos.

– É depois.

E nos entregamos ao nosso amor. Tirei a blusa dele sem tirar meus olhos dele que me beijou e caímos chão nos acariciando e nos olhos com olhos apaixonados. Eu o amava... ele seria sempre o homem da minha vida. Ele tirou meu vestido e me entreguei ao prazer que suas mãos me traziam passei a mão no seu peito nu e tirei sua calça de moletom e nos beijamos incessantemente sentindo tudo que o amor do outro poderia oferecer. Lágrimas surgiram quando ele me penetrou tão delicadamente sem tirar seus olhos de mim, não tinha pressa ou nada mais que nosso amor. Comecei a gemer e ouvir ele dizer que sempre me amaria... que eu era a única e sempre seria. Aquilo era mais excitante que qualquer coisa que eu já tinha experimentado. Agarrei suas costas e senti ele ainda mais dentro de mim... eu queria que fosse assim para sempre. E o nosso orgasmo veio numa explosão de sentimentos.

– Edward... – disse olhando ainda para ele.

– Eu sei... eu sei.

Me levantei e me vesti. Ele fez o mesmo. E nós sabíamos. Acabou.


	19. Chapter 19

Tinha como viver depois daquilo tudo? Tinha como acordar e saber que ela estaria ali e que nunca seria minha novamente? Tinha como todos os dias encarar o seu erro e as consequências dele? Não, eu não podia. Ela não era minha, nunca mais seria. A culpa era minha e de mais ninguém eu aceitava e entendia que ela não conseguiria me perdoar. Por isso, o melhor era ir embora. Largar tudo. Fui ao  
hospital falar com Garett, minha cara era a das piores.

– Preciso de dispensa, vou trabalhar em outro hospital. – disse sentado na cadeira em frente à mesa dele. Ele me olhou e depois se voltou para o telefone. Falou com alguém do RH, deu algumas ordens na contabilidade e depois que  
desligou ficou um tempo me olhando.

– Por que vai embora?

– Não consigo ficar perto dela, eu a amo. Ela não consegue me perdoar e eu entendo isso. Vou deixa-la viver em paz e vou seguir com minha vida como der.

– Edward vocês se amam e só vão acabar se machucando mais.

–Amar não é suficiente e ela não confia em mim.

– Olha então eu vou te ajudar, você não está com cara de quem vai poder resolver nada Edward. E tenho um amigo que é dono de um hospital em San Francisco. O sol vai lhe fazer bem e lá tem muita coisa, a cidade é agitada...sei lá... acho que você pode tentar retomar a vida.

– Não vou conseguir. Dessa vez eu me ferrei mais que da outra. Vê-la... ter ela tão perto e tão longe de mim... da outra vez ela foi embora e eu sempre pensei nela nesses anos como se ela estivesse bem e agora... eu fudi com a mente dela. Ela não consegue... não que ela não queira... ela não consegue.

– É Edward, essa culpa vai ser sua amiga por muito tempo. – ele falou ainda olhando para mim – Mas quem sabe a mágoa e a culpa não seja algo que o tempo consiga melhorar...

– Não.. foram dois anos e as feridas estão ali sangrando até hoje. Foi um filho... nosso filho... ela perdeu porque me viu traindo ela com uma menina.

– Puta merda! Por isso ela não fica no berçário. – ele estava espantado. Abaixou a cabeça e mexeu no cabelo nervoso.

– É. Nosso filho... minha culpa. – e eu sabia que as lágrimas estavam enchendo meu rosto, mas não tinha como evitar. Era demais para eu aguentar. Era muita dor, muito desprezo que eu tinha por aquele Edward que traiu a noiva  
por tanto tempo e que a sufocou demais. – Eu era um menino inseguro com uma noiva maravilhosa... eu não via nada na época... eu... olha...

– Edward vamos para casa, sua casa. Aqui não é lugar para isso. 

E ele se levantou e fomos para o estacionamento e depois cada um no seu carro para minha casa. Eu sentei no sofá e ele foi organizando as coisas, só orientei em algumas coisas... respondia sim e não automaticamente. Liguei de noite para Jasper e ele foi ajudar Garett na mudança.

– A quanto tempo ele está assim? – eu estava deitado no sofá. Era a voz de Jasper.

– Desde manhã. Acho melhor alguém ir com ele para lá... eu não sei... ele está péssimo.

– Bom... a vaga é dele né?

– Sim, ele pode começar daqui a uma semana...

– É disso que ele precisa, uma semana para se recuperar ou ficar com uma cara melhor. Liguei para uma empresa de mudanças, as coisa vão amanhã e trouxe mais caixas, só o essencial... tenho uma apartamento lá e já dei o endereço para a empresa.

– Ele não comeu nada o dia inteiro.

Houve um silencio.

– Fala que se ele não comer vai ligar para Esme e ele vai engolir qualquer coisa para não ver nossa mãe preocupada. Vou ligar para Alice... ajeitar meu vôo e o dele. Ele já viu isso?

– Nada, ele sentou e ficou assim o dia inteiro. Só responde automaticamente e sei lá... nunca vi alguém tão mal.

– Ele já esteve ruim depois que eles... mas não assim dessa vez é pior com certeza.

– Ele ficou ruim da primeira vez? Eu não sei direito de Bella ..

– O que Bella não sabe é que ele entrou em depressão depois e quase foi internado pelo meu pai. Mandamos ele para uma especialização no Canadá e ele só voltou porque achava que ela estava em outro lugar. Como a gente ia saber que eles estavam trabalhando no mesmo hospital? Só depois que vimos a bomba que isso ia dar!

– Porra ele está fudido dessa vez.

– Muito, mas preciso tirar ele daqui.

– Ela mora na cobertura sabia?

– Eu sei e acho que São Francisco vai fazer bem mesmo. Eu passo essa semana com ele e depois mando Emmett mês que vem. Vamos ver se conseguimos revezar.

E eu fui embora com Jasper na minha cola. Tinha uma semana para lamber minhas feridas. Deixar tudo ir para fora e viver do jeito que dava.

BELLA

Tudo mudou. Ele mudou. Eu mudei. Nos ferimos. Nos amamos. Não consigo perdoar. Não consigo esquecer.

– Isabella onde está com a cabeça? – disse a Dra. Brandon olhando de cara feia para mim.

– Desculpa.

– Os resultados já chegaram?

– Hum... olha... não vi...

– Olha se continuar assim não importa se é ótimo o seu currículo, vai para a rua!

– Ela está com um pouco de febre Dra. Brandon, vou ver os exames agora mesmo.

Disse Nessie. Ela vinha salvando a minha pela a semanas, só que continuava no automático. A vi correr de um lado para o outro e depois voltar para o meu lado. Eu devia pedir demissão, voltar para Forks. Passar um tempo com minha solidão... meu buraco. Porque era isso que tinha, a merda de um buraco no peito desde que ele se foi. Edward saiu do hospital e eu fiquei lá para lamber minhas feridas. Ele deveria estar lambendo as feridas dele também em outro lugar.

– Bella você precisa comer! – disse Jacob me olhando feio. A comida simplesmente não descia há dias.

– Não consigo. Não quero.

– NÃO VOU VER VOCÊ DEFINHAR! ISSO VAI ACABAR.

E eu olhei para ele sem vida, sem vontade.

– Vou comer. – disse para ele me deixar em paz.

– Ótimo. – ele colocou o prato em cima da mesa e o cheiro embrulhou meu estomago na hora. Vomitei ali mesmo no sofá e Jacob que estava um pouco longe foi ao meu auxílio segurando meus cabelos e me viu fazer ânsia de vômito por mais de duas vezes, só que não havia o que sair de lá.

– Bella vou chamar Nessie... – ele estava preocupado e eu suava frio. Meu corpo dava sinais que o psicológico já tinha abalado o físico. Nem liguei, só ouvi os gritos de Nessie quando me viu e depois ela me deu alguns compridos que  
tomei sem nem perguntar o que eram e voltei a trabalhar depois de um dia quase não comendo e vomitando. A coisa ficou mais grave quando eu desmaiei no centro cirúrgico duas semanas depois e só ficou pior.

– Bella você transou sem camisinha com Edward? – ela perguntou colocando o soro em mim porque eu estava fraca demais depois de uma sessão de vomito no hospital. E eu me dei conta que transei com ele duas vezes sem camisinha.

– Eu tomo remédio. – disse pensativa.

– E tomou analgésico e depois antibiótico.

– Merda Nessie!

Meu mundo girou de novo e acho que desmaiei.


	20. Chapter 20

Eu estava grávida. Grávida de Edward novamente. Grávida e enjoando horrores há dias. Consegui uma licença e Jacob trabalhava em casa para me ajudar com meus enjoos constantes. Estava ficando complicado manter qualquer coisa no estômago mais que duas horas e os remédios que meu obstetra passava não solucionavam nada. E Jacob não ajudava com suas conversas.

– Bella conta para ele... ele é o pai.

– Está do lado dele? – disse fechando a cara sentada no sofá da sala.

– Ele é o pai.

– Da última vez que fui contar eu perdi meu filho, vai saber com qual vagabunda vou encontrar ele agora.

– Ele não está com cara de quem está comendo vagabunda não Bells!

– ELE COME O QUE VIER NA FRENTE DELE.

– Mente para você mesma... mente Isabella!

E eu estava de saco cheio de ouvi-lo falando a mesma coisa todo santo dia! Na tentativa de comer algo que fique no meu estomago Nessie me levou num restaurante e quando chegamos lá Alice estava sentada numa mesa. Ela nos viu, acenou e olhei para Nessie.

– Sua família precisa saber. – ela disse séria. Eu estava com três meses, como era magra uma barriga já se mostrava pelo vestido. Assim que nos aproximamos da mesa Alice fechou a cara.

– Precisa Nessie me ligar para eu descobrir isso Isabella?

– Alice..

– Vamos sentar meninas.

E sentamos-nos à mesa em que Alice estava.

– Me explica isso Bella.

– Estou grávida do Edward. – falei direta.

– Puta merda isso é muito fudido!

– Alice! – disse Nessie espantada.

– É também acho.

– Quando ele volta?

– Volta da onde?

– Ele sabe não é?

– Não. – disse com a cabeça baixa.

– Por que não contou?

– Lembra-se da última vez?

– Bella isso foi a dois anos atrás e olha.. Jasper...

– NÃO QUERO SABER! ME ESCUTA BEM! NÃO ME FALA DELE OU MENCIONE O NOME DELE! – eu respirei fundo e pensei melhor. Elas só queriam o meu melhor, elas me amavam e minha reação foi exagerada – Eu vou contar quando estiver pronta contar Alice. Dê-me um tempo. Preciso de um tempo... é muita coisa e a gravidez está no inicio... sei lá...

– Tudo bem. Mas conta. É dele Bella. – Disse Alice parecendo entender como a última experiência de contar foi complicada.

Levantei-me e sai do restaurante sem olhar para trás e encarar os olhos de reprovação da minha irmã. De uma coisa eu tinha certeza, ela não contaria para ele. Mas faria de tudo para eu contar. Só que a imagem de Victória e Edward não saia da minha cabeça e comecei a ter pesadelos nítidos deles. E eu perdendo meu primeiro filho, na maioria das vezes eu acordava chorando e olhando para os lados. Procurando algo ou alguém que não havia. Por conta disse Nessie praticamente se mudou para o apartamento e dormia comigo, ela ficava com medo de eu ter um aborto de noite enquanto me debatia e gritava.

E assim Jacob virou para o lado dele como Nessie e Alice também. Eu trabalhava no hospital, escrevia minha tese e depois voltava para casa. Era isso, minha vida era isso. Eu estava feliz coma gravidez que depois dos três meses realmente consegui comer alguma coisa além de suco e sopa para hidratar. Bom.. eu tinha outro problema de não ter contado para o Edward e todos estarem me pressionando. Alice soltou outro dia que ele estava em São Francisco. Acho que ela disse isso para me lembrar de que eu ainda não tinha dito nada para ele e eu realmente estava adiando aquele encontro o máximo possível porque da última vez que nos vimos eu também não tenho boas lembranças e apesar do amor nítido ainda tinha muita mágoa. Eu iria conseguir perdoar ele algum dia e conseguir conviver com ele pelo bem de nosso filho? Eu conseguiria ainda na gravidez tê-lo ali tão perto e mantê-lo longe? Toda vez que eu pensava nisso eu dormia com muita dor de cabeça.

– Ainda não contou por quê? – Ela falou na sala de espera para a ultra. – Por que sou eu que estou aqui para descobrir o sexo e não ele?

– Alice eu vou contar...

– Bella está com seis meses de gravidez você percebeu isso?

– Sou eu que estou comendo sorvete de morango feito louca...acho impossível não lembrar. – falei já deitada para fazer a ultra.

– Bella ele deveria estar aqui. – meu peito doeu. Deveria mesmo, ele gostaria. Tenho certeza que ele gostaria e estaria vibrando com a possibilidade de ser o primeiro a ver nosso filho.

O médico entrou na sala me deixando mais nervosa. Eu queria saber o sexo sem Edward? Eu deveria esperar até contar para ele não? Ele deveria estar presente... era o pai. Minha cabeça começou a doer e eu respirei fundo.

– O que foi Bella?

– Não sei se quero saber o sexo.

– Eu também acho que deveria ver isso com ele. – Alice sempre Alice.

O médico começou o procedimento e eu sabia que se desse uma olha boa eu iria saber o sexo, mas me mantive controlada e concentrada no coração que batia frenético e  
saudável. Meu filho, seja lá qual for o sexo, era saudável e estava com um peso bom. Só isso me deixou feliz e satisfeita. Era isso que importava.

– Vamos almoçar Bella? – Alice me convidou depois da ultra.

– Tenho plantão.

– Tudo bem, se cuida está bem?

– Vou sim...

– Bella daqui a uns dias Jasper tem um congresso e preciso ir com ele. Você vai ficar bem?

– Claro que sim. Vá sem preocupações. Jacob fica mais em casa do que outra coisa e Nessie têm plantões comigo então não tem muita coisa.

– Se cuida tudo bem?

– Pode deixar.

E Alice se foi e realmente pouco nos falamos nos dias que se seguiram, eu mal conseguia trabalhar direito e minha dor de cabeça estava aumentando a ponto de uma vez Nessie me mandar para enfermaria por conta das minhas constantes reclamações. Foi nessa que descobri algo que me deixou apavorada.

– Bella ouviu tudo o que a médica falou? – Nessie sabia que eu estava distante.

– Hum.. – olhei ao redor da enfermaria procurando... sem encontrar é claro. Olhei a médica simpática que tinha me atendido. – Pode repetir, por favor?

– Você está com quadro de pressão alta e isso ocasionou talvez por esforço físico ou emocional um deslocamento da placenta. Você precisa repouso absoluto até  
conseguir reverter isso Isabella. Vou mantê-la aqui por uns dias, mas depois ainda precisará fica uns dois meses na cama.

Meu mundo desabou. Eu estava ali, a ouvindo falar que estava com pressão alta o que poderia ocasionar na perda do meu filho a qualquer momento e minha placenta estava deslocada. Uma coisa que é ruim, muito ruim em trabalhar na área médica é saber que tudo aquilo que você diz para seus pacientes se tranquilizarem não funcionará com você. Eu já tinha tido uma aborto, meu útero não era um órgão tão  
receptor assim. Eu corria mais risco do que outras mulheres por conta do que aconteceu a uns anos atrás.

– Bella vou ligar para Jacob tudo bem?

– Sim... – eu estava fora de órbita calculando a probabilidade de conseguir levar essa gravidez adiante. Nada do que Nessie me falava eu realmente escutava.

EDWARD

Seis meses sem Bella, seis meses com meus irmãos indo e voltando para suas casas e esposas. Eu ia trabalhar, voltava para casa, comia e dormia. Minha vida era isso. Só isso. São Francisco era uma cidade ensolarada, cheia de gente jovem e animada. Recusei a todos os pedidos de baladas, encontros ou shows que iam ter na cidade. Nos meus dias de folga eu ficava em casa sozinho e deprimido. Não havia nada sem ela eu não era nada sem ela. E dessa vez seria pior que da outra vez. Eu a tive... eu a provei e vi a mulher que perdi.

Foi num desses dias de folga que minha porta deu sinal de vida. Eu não esperava ninguém, com certeza o porteiro se enganou e deixou um desconhecido passar. Levantei sem vontade e sabendo do meu estado deplorável. Sem fazer barba e com a mesma roupa a dois dias. Abri a porta e a vi.

– Precisamos conversar. Posso entrar?


	21. Chapter 21

.

Quando eu abri aquela porta eu imaginei de tudo, até um padre para fazer algumas rezas menos Alice. Se um padre viesse eu entenderia, mas o que ela estava fazendo ali na porta?

– Fala Alice.

– Posso entrar? Acho que não vai querer ouvir o que tenho a dizer em pé. – Ela falou e eu dei passagem.

Ela olhou o meu apartamento, estava um caos eu sabia, eu estava um caos e desnorteado. Fechei a porta e apontei um sofá onde ela poderia sentar. Ela afastou uns livros e revistas e sentou. Não tinha comida ou café, esqueci de comprar, então que se conformasse com água se quisesse algo.

– O que foi Alice? Jasper mandou você nesses dias de folga?

– É a Bella.

Pode um coração acelerar tanto quanto o meu naquele momento? Pode alguma coisa ter acontecido de tão grave com ela que não quiseram me contar por telefone? Meu Deus... ela...

– Alice... ela...

Nessa hora o telefone dela tocou, ela se afastou um pouco para atender. Algo tinha acontecido com ela, eu sabia. Meu Deus... Bella não! Tudo menos com ela. Alice ficou nervosa, gesticulou um pouco e depois desligou e me olhou. Ela perdeu as palavras? Ela estava um pouco pálida, que raios estava acontecendo?

– Alice... o que aconteceu com ela? Isso... ela...

– Edward Bella está grávida. – ela disse triste.

E precisei sentar para absorver aquilo. Ela tomava remédio, ela tomou remédio... ela tomou antibióticos e analgésicos depois daquele incidente. Ela também transou comigo sem camisinha, ela engravidou de novo... minha mente tentava contabilizar, ela não me contou... ela deveria estar com uns cinco meses. Meu Deus! Eu me levantei no impulso.

– Ela.. como... não me contou... Alice...

– Edward Bella teve um pico de pressão alta, Jacob acabou de me coração gelou.

– Ela perdeu? Alice Bella perdeu? – fui para mais perto dela tentando entender.

– Não, ela só deslocou a placenta no processo e olha... ela precisa de você. – ela disse de uma forma direta.

– Ela não me contou. – eu disse triste.

– Eu achei isso muito errado, mas ela sempre dizia que ia te contar. Só que agora não tem mais como esperar não é?

– Acho que não... preciso ir lá. Quem está cuidando dela?

– Dra. Jane.

– Acho que... – eu corri e peguei meu celular e liguei para Garett.

– Alô? – ele atendeu.

– Garett pega o prontuário de Bella agora.

– Edward? Como sou...

– Bella.. Garett, pega o prontuário e lê tudo para mim, palavra por palavra.

– Me liga daqui a uns minutos, estou na minha sala. Quem te contou?

– Alice.

E ele desligou e fui para o quarto pegar umas malas. Alice me ajudou a arrumar as coisas e depois ligou para o aeroporto, enquanto eu fechava a última mala Garett ligou e me deu todas as informações que estavam escritas. Eles iam fazer uma ultra amanhã para saber como ela estava para liberarem ela, ela não ia sair sem mim daquele hospital. Isso não era opção.

– Garett fale para Jane segurar ela aí até eu chegar ouviu? É meu filho, minha mulher e ela só libera quando eu chegar.

E ele riu da minha frase e concordou. O vôo foi lento, o aeroporto estava cheio e por incrível que pareça Alice estava calada. Ela estava nervosa, será Bella brigaria com ela? Ela não podia se estressar, eu precisava chegar com calma.

– É menino ou menina? – Perguntei quando desembarcamos.- Ela fez a ultra... mas ela... ela achava injusto descobrir sem você. Não viu o sexo.

Eu poderia ficar feliz com aquilo não? Eu deveria ficar feliz. Íamos descobrir juntos. Quando dei por mim estava sozinho na porta do aeroporto, onde Alice se meteu?

– EDWARD! EDWARD! – Ela gritava e a vi abraçando Jasper e eles vindo na minha direção. Eu deveria saber que ele não ficaria muito tempo longe dela.

– E aí papai? Tudo bem? – Meu irmão brincou sorridente. E pensei,porque ele não me contou porra nenhuma? Fechei a cara para ele. – Antes que venha com essa eu não sabia até ontem, ela escondeu de mim também.

– Alice se ela estivesse bem...

– Eu já estava na sua casa quando soube Edward. – ela falou séria já sabendo para onde iria essa no carro de Jasper, eles fizeram questão de me levar para o antigo apartamento que estava fechado. Alice me fez tomar um banho, fazer a barba e só depois ir para o hospital. Ela disse que meu estado estava lastimável e que eu precisava me recompor para ver Bella.

– Edward vá sozinho, seu apartamento precisa de uma limpeza e Jasper vai fazer compras. Se ela quiser vir para cá precisaremos estar preparados não?

Não tinha pensado naquilo. Bella ficaria com Jacob? Queria ela perto de mim.

– Tudo as chaves do carro dele e fui para o elevador. Quando eu estava entrando no elevador percebi que se tratava de Jacob do meu lado. Ele não estava de terno, só estava com uma roupa informal.

– Edward... olha.. ainda bem...

– Você a viu? Como ela está?

– Acabei de chegar e já estou voltando, ela está bem, estável. Mas é muito teimosa.

Sorri com aquilo. Ela era mesmo.

– Jane vai dar alta a ela hoje?

– Ela ficou nervosa porque eram para liberar ela de manhã, mas até agora nada.

– Fui eu que pedi. – disse saindo do elevador.

– Estou feliz que esteja aqui porque ela precisa de você, Bella sofreu muito esses meses e sabe.. o que ela precisa é de você. Eu sei, Nessie e Alice sabem, mas ela ainda não se convenceu disso.

– Por que ela não me contou?

– Medo.

E eu lembrei da última vez que ela quis me contar, eu podia entender o medo dela. Eu podia até mesmo imaginar o medo nos olhos dela. Percebi que estava parado no estacionamento.

– Vá com calma com ela. – ele disse se dirigindo ao seu caro. – Quer carona?

– Vou no carro de Jasper.

E eu segui o carro dele pelas ruas pensando em como abordar Bella, ela não poderia ter nenhuma discussão e tenho que confessar que estava morrendo de medo dela me enxotar daquele quarto sem ao menos poder conversar com ela. Jacob estacionou do meu lado e acho que ele sentiu minha tensão e sorriu solidário, que situação estranha. Ele teve algo com Bella apesar dela nunca ter me dito o quê, mas eu sabia que eles tinham tido algo.

– Ela é teimosa, mas vai ceder Edward. – ele disse enquanto andávamos pelos médicos me cumprimentaram e Jacob esperou pacientemente enquanto Garett veio falar comigo. Nunca me imaginei do lado de Jacob, mas agora Bella era o principal, ela merecia atenções e não em frente a porta do quarto dela e tive medo. Medo dela me rejeitar, medo dela estar muito mal e não conseguir seguir com a gravidez, medo por nós.

– Vou estar aqui fora se precisar. – disse Jacob.

E entrei. A visão mais linda do mundo. Ela estava deitada com as mãos na barriga. Quantas vezes eu a imaginei assim? Milhares? Quantas vezes eu desejei voltar no tempo e fazer tudo de novo? Milhares vezes mil. A barriga estava um pouco grande já e sorri para ela. Ela abriu os olhos e me viu. Esperei ela reagir e fiquei em pé em frente a cama. Seus olhos comeram a ficar vermelhos e ela começou a chorar, foi num impulso. Eu a abracei e deixei ela chorar em meus braços, Bella... meu amor e minha vida.

– Não chora... Bella estou aqui... não chora... vamos conseguir.E ela chorava mais. Como eu senti a sua falta, do seu cheiro. Da minha Bella.


	22. Chapter 22

Eu chorava, chorava por todos esses anos em que ele e eu estivemos separados. Chorava pela traição, pelo nosso filho, chorava porque nosso reencontro nos marcou mais uma vez, chorava pelo nosso filho que estava em risco em meu ventre, pelos meses que passei sozinha, pela falta de coragem em contar para ele e porque eu tinha medo. Medo de Edward me machucar de novo, mede dele aparecer com uma nova mulher na cama, na nossa cama. Medo de não conseguir perdoar e ficar sempre marcada. Eu chorava um choro intenso e libertador, porque ele estava preso a anos. Porque eu sabia que nunca chorei como eu estava chorando porque ele não estava ali para me ver chorar. Chorei até cessarem as lágrimas e o cansaço me tomar e adormeci em seus braços, com seu cheiro, com seu amor. Porque eu hoje tinha certeza de uma coisa, Edward me o bebê mexer e ainda de olhos fechados eu coloquei minhas mãos na barriga. O bebê chutava e se mexia forte. Abri os olhos e vi Edward em pé do meu lado observando a cena.

– Acordou com a agitação dele? – ele disse sorrindo.

– Acho que sim. Está inquieto. – olhei ao redor para me situar. Estava de noite. – Dormi muito?

– Umas cinco horas.

– Hum... acho que deve ser fome então.

– Vou pedir seu jantar.

E ele saiu e demorou para voltar. Edward estava aqui, eu não o chamei, ele não estava surpreso em me ver grávida, ele tinha certeza que era dele. Depois de alguns minutos considerando as possibilidades ele voltou com uma bandeja. O cheiro me fez querer devorar tudo. E assim que ele colocou a bandeja e abriu os potes eu fui comendo e olhando para ele que estava confortavelmente sentado numa poltrona ao meu lado.

– Como você ficou sabendo?

– Alice foi em minha casa.

Aquilo me irritou, Alice estava realmente a meses insistindo nisso, mas ela não tinha esse direito. Precisávamos conversar sobre isso. Não queria ela se metendo na minha vida desse jeito, mas ao olhar para ele ali do meu lado eu também precisava agradecer. Eu não teria coragem e ela sabia.

– Edward eu não te contei porque...

– Porque teve medo. – ele disse. – E eu entendo. Bella temos muitas coisas para conversar.

– Você foi embora. – disse comendo.

– Porque eu te amo e eu não poderia mais ficar perto de você sem a ter. Isso estava me machucando e pelo que aconteceu da última vez a você também. Achei que se me afastasse você estaria melhor e eu também.

– E você... conseguiu?

– Não. E sei que você também não.

– Como sabe disso?

– Você não tem histórico de pressão alta na família, sempre foi muito saudável e isso só me leva a crer que isso foi um stress emocional muito forte. Tirando isso eu olho para suas olheiras e seu peso, consideravelmente abaixei a cabeça.

– Tem sido complicado.

– Eu imagino. – ele disse como se me entendesse. E nos seus olhos eu via a compreensão. Nós dois sofremos.

– O que... o que você fez depois que nos separamos? –era algo que eu sempre quis saber, mas eu sabia que não valia a pena perguntar a ninguém.

– Eu fiquei muito mal. Eu sei que não se compara a como você ficou, mas eu também não fiquei bem depois de tudo. Tentei falar com você, mas ninguém permitiu e isso só me deixou pior porque eles tinham razão. Eu só te machucaria mais. Foi então que meu pai me mandou para uma especialização no Canadá e fiquei lá durante todo esse tempo.

– Por que voltou?

– Esme. Ficou doente e eu queria estar perto para ver como o quadro dela iria seguir.

– Ficamos no mesmo hospital... – eu disse pensativa. Como as coisas poderiam acontecer desse jeito?

– Eu não sabia que trabalhava aqui, e ninguém nem imaginou que isso aconteceria. Alice não falava muito de você e depois era um assunto meio que evitado por toda a família. Não foi algo premeditado.

– Eu sei que não, seus olhos quando me viram a primeira vez... você nunca fingiria tão bem.E ele sorriu o sorriso torto mais lindo do mundo. O que eu amava.

– E você Bella? O que aconteceu?Era a hora de ser honesta.

Não tinha mais nada a ser perdido ali, não havia jogos ou mentiras.

– Quer mesmo saber Edward? Está preparado para a verdade?

– Bella teremos um filho daqui a uns meses, precisamos conversar para criar nosso filho da melhor maneira possível. Eu preciso ouvir a verdade e eu imagino que você precisa me contar.

– Eu fiquei num estado muito ruim. Não levantava da cama, não falava com ninguém e acho que até ficar sem tomar banho eu fiquei. Foi um período difícil. Foi então que Jacob voltou de uma viagem e ficamos um mês fora.

Senti ele gelar. Ele iria querer saber mesmo o que aconteceu naquele um mês?

– E então... o que aconteceu?

– Bom, eu estava destruída Edward e sair de Forks foi muito bom. Tudo ali me lembrava você. Ele me levou para uma casa afastada de tudo e foi ali que eu consegui me reerguer.

– Vocês...

– Se houve sexo? Houve sim, mas ele só fez isso porque ele sabia que era disso que eu precisava.

– Você precisava de sexo? – ele falou realmente não conseguindo entender.

– Eu tinha visto você na cama com uma mulher, fazendo tudo que nunca fez comigo. Você transava com ela exatamente como eu queria que fizesse comigo. – ele fez uma expressão de surpresa – Surpreso? - eu soltei um riso daquilo. – Eu queria, mas temia que se falasse alguma coisa você me achasse uma vadia. Foi erro meu, imaturidade, eu deveria ter sido mais aberta com você. Só que tudo que eu conhecia foi você que me ensinou e na minha mente uma hora iríamos avançar nisso. Minha auto-estima foi para o inferno Edward, eu achei que o problema era comigo. Eu não fui suficiente, eu não fui boa o bastante. Jacob me mostrou que poderia ser uma mulher que além de desejada podia ser excelente na cama. Se ele não tivesse feito isso talvez hoje eu ainda estaria destruída Edward e muito pior do que estou hoje em relação a crianças. Ele me ajudou com isso, foi importante.

– Eu imagino... ele... te amava... ele...

– Não foi nada disso. Ele sempre foi meu amigo e amigos ajudam o outro quando precisam. Foi o que ele fez, depois daquele mês nada aconteceu e ele conheceu Nessie e foi sincero com ela em relação a mim. Ela nunca teve ciúmes de mim. Ela sabia que ele a amava e somente a ela. Tinha confiança.

Eu sabia que a palavra confiança machucaria ele, porque isso era algo a ser trabalhado em nós. Tínhamos amor, mas confiança era algo definitivamente longe de nós. Eu não conhecia esse Edward na minha frente assim como ele não conhecia a Bella na sua frente.

– E você foi morar com ele?

– Sim, ele conseguiu uma entrevista com o diretor de enfermagem e eu passei. Trabalho aqui desde então e morar com Jacob me deu uma liberdade financeira grande já que ele pagava tudo. Fazia questão que fosse assim. Pude fazer cursos, viajar e comprar meu carro.

– Modelo bonito. Você fica linda nele.-

Eu sorri com aquilo, ele me elogiou e como uma apaixonada boba eu corei.

– Ele foi uma conquista importante. Comprei com meu dinheiro e economias. Depois disso tudo ficou mais fácil digamos assim, eu confiava em mim e na minha capacidade. Sabia que por mais que fosse difícil, não seria impossível.

– Eu gosto dessa Bella. – ele confessou – Ela me dá medo, mas eu gosto dela.

– Indomável, insubmissa, determinada e muito mais desconfiada.

– Mesmo assim, ela é uma versão madura da menina que namorei.

– E esse Edward na minha frente... quem é?

– Um homem que errou e que reconhece seus erros e burradas. Que sofreu e sofre pela sua insegurança e imaturidade. Um homem que ama uma Bella. Um Edward que hoje quer uma Bella, mas sabe que vai precisar reconquistá-la.

E eu sabia que cada palavra era verdade. Eu precisava ser reconquistada.


	23. Chapter 23

– Eu vou ter alta hoje. – disse olhando para ele. Edward mal tinha saído para tomar  
banho nos últimos dias.

– Bella eu quero conversar com você... andei pensando... sei que é cedo...e que ainda  
temos muito para nos entender... mas poderíamos ficar mais próximos se você morasse comigo não? – Arregalei meus olhos com aquilo – Não se sinta pressionada a aceitar.

Eu fiquei pensando sobre aquilo, eu iria ficar uns bons meses de repouso. Edward queria  
estar ali. Precisávamos estar juntos, não havia mais motivos para não estarmos juntos.

– Edward onde moraríamos?

– Meu apartamento.

– Você não vendeu?

– Só o fechei Bella.

Esse tempo todo eu achava que ele tinha vendido e que nunca mais voltaríamos a ter o  
mesmo contato dos últimos meses. Respirei fundo.

– Vamos com calma não é?

Ele sorriu abertamente.

– Muita calma.

– Preciso falar com Jake.

– Posso chamar ele você quer?

– Ele não está trabalhando?

– Ele não sai muito daqui desde que eu cheguei.

– Posso conversar a sós com ele Edward?

– Claro meu amor, já volto.

E Edward saiu e eu fiquei pensando em morar com ele. Isso era um passo inédito para nós.  
Nunca pensei que isso fosse uma opção, mesmo com o bebê. Jacob entrou e sorri com a presença dele. Não tenho visto muito ele nos últimos dias.

– E aí Bells? – ele disse sentando na poltrona que antes Edward ocupava.

– Preciso conversar com você.

– O que foi? – Eu amava Jacob. Ele é meu melhor amigo. O homem que me tirou do fundo do poço em Edward me colocou. Ele tinha um papel importante em tudo que aconteceu  
nos últimos anos.

– Edward me convidou para morar com ele. – ele sorriu. Uma reação que eu não esperava.

– E você vai?

– Eu aceitei... mas Jake... é estranho não?

– Por quê? Vocês se amam Bells...

– Mas nos machucamos muito.

– Precisam de tempo para curar essas feridas garota e definitivamente morar junto pode acelerar isso.

– Vai dar certo Jake? Não estamos nos precipitando?

– Bells, como você vai querer que as coisas estejam quando essa criança nascer? Cada um  
em sua casa, ele visitando o filho algumas vezes... Bells vocês são uma família agora. E toda família tem problemas.

– Essa começou com problemas Jacob.

– Todas começam, é que as coisas só aparecem um tempo depois. Vivemos a ilusão da  
perfeição por um tempo e caímos de um precipício alto quando nos debatemos com a realidade. Pensa que vocês já estão um passo a frente de todos os casais apaixonados,  
vocês já tiveram o mais doce e o mais amargo do amor. Precisam agora achar o equilíbrio disso. Lidar com o que vier, quando vier e se vier Bells.

Como Jacob conseguia aquilo eu não sei, mas as suas palavras era as mais certas. Eu e Edward precisávamos nos entender. Por nós, pelo nosso amor e por nosso filho. Fruto de uma noite de amor. Da nossa noite de amor. E eu fiquei feliz quando lembrei que naquele dia.

– É verdade Jacob, precisamos disso.

Ele ficou me olhando por um tempo e me abraçou.

– Eu te amo Jake. – e algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto- Você é meu melhor  
amigo. Esteve lá por mim e sempre vou ser grata por isso. Pela Bella que eu descobri com você.

– Isso não é uma despedida Bells. Você vai morar a apenas alguns andares abaixo de mim  
e eu estou feliz por estar aqui agora. Vendo você e tudo que conquistou sozinha. Porque eu ajudei, mas quem caminhou foi você.

E mais lágrimas escorriam do meu rosto e apesar dele não chorar, ele estava emocionado. Eu sabia que Jacob me amava também, como a irmã que nunca teve e como a melhor amiga destrambelhada que saia com sua namorada e que sempre ligava para ele pedindo carona porque bebíamos demais.

– Vai dar certo Bells.

Ele voltou a sentar na poltrona e antes tirou algo do bolso. Uma caixa.

– Vai me pedir em casamento? Edward não vai gostar disso. – brinquei e ele sorriu.

– Preciso da sua opinião.

– Jacob Black pedindo opinião? Estou me sentindo agora muito importante.

– Você é importante sua palhaça. Preciso que veja.

E ele me entregou a caixa e vi o anel de diamante rosa. Um solitário. Lindo e delicado.

– O que você quer saber?

– Se ela vai gostar... comprei a moça disse que era moda... diamantes rosas.. e eu acho  
que ela gosta dessa cor... – ele estava nervoso como nunca o vi antes.

– Sabe Jake, ela vai adorar. Nos últimos meses ela tem pirado com essa possibilidade.  
Cada vez que você a chama para jantar ela se arruma toda pensando que é o pedido. – Sorri com aquilo, Nessie era muito desesperada.

– E como acha que devo fazer? Uma coisa íntima...

– Faz o seguinte, quando ela estiver saindo do hospital , toda cansada e descabelada  
você ajoelha no estacionamento e pede.

– Ela vai detestar isso.

– Foi lá que se viram e se apaixonaram Jake. É lá que o pedido tem que ser feito e  
outra, você a ama de qualquer jeito. A aparência não importa e ela vai poder mostrar a todos o lindo anel de noivado que está nas mãos erradas.

Ele sorriu e pegou a caixa guardando no bolso.

– Serei a madrinha mais feliz do mundo sabia.

– Espero que Edward seja o padrinho mais feliz do mundo porque graças às burradas dele  
conhecia minha esposa. – ele abriu o sorriso mais largo e feliz que poderia.

– Chama seu padrinho porque ele deve estar nervoso achando que você está me convencendo a abandonar ele.

– Verdade Bells.

E assim que ele chamou Edward ele voltou com Jane, ela me examinou e depois falou que a  
tarde me liberaria porque agora eu poderia repousar em casa. Já não aguentava mais a cama daquele hospital e fiquei feliz de entrar no carro com Edward.

– Padrinho? Eu? – ele me perguntou no carro.

– Sim, ele vai ser sempre grato por suas burradas. Foi assim que ele conheceu Nessie.

– Ponto de vista interessante.

E ele dirigiu e me ajudou a entrar no seu apartamento. Estava tudo tão limpo e  
organizado. Ele me sentou no sofá.

– Quem arrumou?

– Alice.

E lembrei-me da baixinha intrometida, precisava conversar com ela. E se bem a conhecia ela  
estava me evitando. Passamos a tarde conversando com nossos familiares pelo telefone. Minha mãe e meu pai não entenderam nada e disseram que viriam ver tudo pelos seus próprios olhos e ficaram chateados porque Alice não contou nada a eles. Edward falou com seus pais e eles quiseram vir na mesma hora, mas ele disse que eu não podia ter agitação e que era para eles virem num dia que eu estivesse mais ajeitada. Depois Edward começou a descer com minhas coisas com a ajuda de Carla e ela organizou o closet de Edward para acomodar minhas coisas. Eu via como ela estava feliz por fazer aquilo, ela sempre me ajudava com minha gravidez e foi um amor quando me vi chorar pela casa. De noite Edward alugou um filme e fez pipoca. Ele disse que nada melhor como um filme para relaxar, só  
que ele alugou um romance.

– Não gosto de romance Edward.

– Mulher adora romance Bella!

– Eu gosto de ação. E de guerra. – ele me olhou surpreso. E vimos que tínhamos um  
caminho longo para a nossa redescoberta.

– Tem o Resgate do soldado Ryan. É um clássico.

– Ótimo!

– Ótimo para mim que não vou ficar duas horas vendo besteira de amor.

– Um dia ainda faço isso com você... mas hoje não!

E foi ótimo ficar ali na cama vendo filme com ele. Como namorados.


	24. Chapter 24

Como se perdoa ou esquece tudo que se passou nesses anos? Acreditar numa simples frase ou num simples gesto? Era bom ter ele ali do meu lado, mas se dissesse que foi fácil não foi. Eu ainda esperava encontrar ele com alguém e me sobressaltava com alguma frase do tipo "Preciso conversar com você". Por vezes eu chorei só de ouvir o inicio dela. A insegurança e o medo foram algo que me acompanharam e Edward precisou aprender a lidar com isso. E eu digo que ele se saiu bem,enxugando minhas lágrimas, deixando o meu ritmo ditar o nosso relacionamento. Me mostrando que meus fantasmas estavam longe da realidade que nos cercava.

Jacob pediu Nessie exatamente como eu disse e ela ficou super feliz. Foi me mostrar o anel no outro dia, falou de vestido e festa. Passamos minha gravidez inteira organizando o casamento. Ela fazia questão de nos ter na festa e por isso marcou a data quando meu filho tivesse três meses e ela fazia questão de que entrássemos com ele nos braços. Edward achou isso algo muito bonito e só dava apoio. Ele e Jacob quando viam Nessie abrindo um livro que ela nomeou O LIVRO DA NOIVA saiam correndo para sala para beber e ver algum jogo na televisão. Edward entrou no meu grupo de amigos com muita naturalidade, era estranho olhar para Garett sentado casualmente no sofá com Jacob e Nessie e sua nova namorada, ela realmente estava se esforçando para ficar com ele e suas manias. E Edward e Nessie revezavam no hospital. Eles sempre tinham plantões separados para estarem comigo e assim curtirem o máximo da barriga.

Nessie estava morando com Jacob agora e eles estavam na fase adaptação. Jacob tinha que ceder e ela também e eu e Edward ríamos quando algum deles vinha para o nosso apartamento falando frases do tipo " como você aguenta ele ou ela". Uma coisa que Jacob disse e eu tive que concordar, nós estavamos a frente de outros casais e isso nos tornava mais maduros em certas áreas e ver Jacob e Nessie nos mostrava isso e de certa forma nos tranquilizava.

Não levantei da cama durante o resto da gravidez,só para ir no hospital e muito mal.

– Prontos para ver o que nos aguarda Bella?

– Sim Jane. – disse Edward sorridente.E ela começou a mexer no aparelho. Ouvimos o som do coração e foi emocionante saber de nossa menininha. Ficamos dias falando de nomes e significados. Ambos concordávamos com Valentina. Edward achou lindo e eu também.

Valentina nasceu de uma cesáreana no dia treze de novembro as duas horas de uma tarde linda. Edward foi o primeiro que a viu e me entregou nos braços depois de babar e cuidar o que foi para mim longos minutos. E quando a vi, linda e perfeita eu sabia que estava curada de muitos traumas. Ela era uma renovação de tudo que perdi nesses anos. E por ela eu faria qualquer coisa, ser melhor, ser muito mais do que tinha sido até então.

– É linda... – disse admirando ela nos meus braços já no quarto. Meus pais e os pais de Edward estavam lotando o hospital. Minha mãe me ajudou em muitas coisas já que Edward resolveu esquecer ser médico e ficar cheio de frescuras tanto comigo quanto com ainda estava estranha comigo e eu sabia o motivo, eu detestava que se metessem na minha vida e ela se meteu. Só que depois de meses com ela sofrendo um pouquinho Edward me intimou a falar com ela como ela merecia.

– Alice precisamos conversar.

– Edward tinha levado nossa filha para o berçário e meus pais quando ouviram aquela frase se retiraram imediatamente. Eles nunca se meterem em nossas brigas e não iam começar agora.

– Bella ela é linda... – Alice estava nervosa.

– Eu te amo sabia disso? Sabia que eu não teria coragem de fazer o que você fez?E que graças a Deus o fez na hora não faça mais isso, a vida da gente precisa seguir um rumo e não podemos viver de interferências.

–Me perdoa Bella... eu não queria... sabe eu achei..

– Eu sei o que achou e já disse que agradeço, só quero agora que se meta numa coisa.

– O que?

– Em fazer Edward me pedir em casamento da maneira certa.

Ela riu com um sorriso travesso. É claro que eles estavam aprontando alguma, mas eu queria deixar claro que não estava mais chateada e ela não precisava andar em ovos comigo.

O tempo foi passando e Valentina tinha exatos seis meses quando Nessie e Jacob oficializaram sua união. Foi tudo muito lindo e Jacob não poupou despesas em fazer de tudo como ela queria. Rimos como exagero de gastos que ela e Alice fizeram, mas no final foi tudo muito entrou no meu colo com Edward e fomos a sensação porque ela batia palmas o tempo todo quando ouvia a musica. Ela era um bebê maravilhoso com uma risada altar, olhando para Jacob e Nessie eu via minha família e amigos ali todos presentes. Olhei para Edward e nunca o vi tão bonito e maduro. Admirei ele por alguns instantes olhei para nossa filha nos braços de Esme com um brinquedo em seu vestido que era uma miniatura do meu. Sorri feliz e emocionada. Percorremos um caminho tão grande para chegar até aqui e durante a dança, uma valsa ele estava me admirando.

– O que foi?- perguntei me balançando com ele.

– Casa comigo?

Sorri para ávamos num casamento.

– Se eu disser que caso... promete não demorar a oficializar?Não quero mais esperar nada.

– Prometo.- ele disse no meu ouvido e senti ele sorrir.

Devido ao meu pedido casamos em duas semanas. Foi o tempo de Nessie e Jacob voltarem da sua lua de mel numa ilha deserta. E foi minha vez de vez de entrar na igreja e ver meu lindo noivo lá. Não tivemos anel de noivado, mas ele disse que a nossa aliança representaria tudo. Eu estava nervosa por causa da festa, mas não pelo noivo. Meu pai me entregou a ele e sem enrolar disse bem baixo para Edward não ferrar com tudo de vez. Tanto eu quanto Edward nos surpreendemos com aquilo, mas no final, ele era meu pai.

Com a ajuda de Alice nossa filha entrou com alianças e foi muito lindo. Edward pegou a pequena caixa e abriu. Era uma aliança grande de ouro e que tinha um coração formado por vários diamantes no meio.

– É linda. – disse, mas ele não colocou no meu dedo. Ao invés disso ele abriu a aliança. Isso mesmo, esse era o motivo dela ser grande. Tinha uma outra aliança dentro com o nome de nossa filha e quando era fechada o coração escondia isso. – Edward isso é... Perfeito.

Ele deslizou a aliança no meu dedo e eu olhei a dele ainda na caixa. Eu retirei e ele mandou eu olhar dentro. Tinha meu nome e de Valentina.

– Vou levar vocês para onde for.

– Eu sei- disse enxugando as lágrimas.

Dançamos a primeira dança ao som de A thousand years. Foi o nosso momento. Eu amava Edward,eu sempre o amaria e estava feliz porque finalmente poderíamos nos entregar aquilo. Porque podíamos esquecer o passado e viver o presente e nos orgulhar do que construiríamos no os cumprimentos. Jantamos e depois nos aprontamos para a lua de mel.

– Uma semana com você Isabella. O que será que você vai aprontar? – ele perguntou malicioso.

– Você nem imagina Edward... você não faz idéia das coisas pervertidas que estou que estão na minha mente e na minha mala.

Senti ele soltar um gemido e acelerar o carro. Iam ser dia memoráveis e eu sabia disso.


End file.
